Just like a fairytale
by rubini25
Summary: Its just like a fairytale, Arya is the youngest daughter, of the succesfull businessman and politician. Gendry is an orphaned streetmusician. There meeting changes their lifes forever. And of corse they will have their fairytale ending, or will they? Modern AU
1. Prolog

Just like a fairytale

Prolog

_Once upon a time it was a warm, sunny autumn day in New York. Whats the best thing you can do at such a day? That's right hang out in a Park and appreciate the golden nature before winter arrives. At least that's what Arya and Gendry did right now... well kind of._  
_"You are stupid." Arya said laughing, showed him and took of. _  
_Gendry only faltered a few inches back._  
_"You will regret this my lady." he shouted after her, also laughing." He chased her for a couple of minutes before catching her around the waist lifting her up and twirling her around, both of them hysterically laughing. He set her back on the ground. "Now to your punishment.", he bent his head down to kiss her, Arya eager to meet him got on her tiptoes titled her head while closing her eyes. But in the last moment before their lips met, he suddenly jerked away and instead picked her up bridlestyle, catching Arya completely of guard, a rare thing to accomplish. He carried her back to their blanket and picnic basket, followed by a few cheers and catwhistles. Arya's face turned crimson red, and she hid her face behind her hands untill she felt herself lowered down again and on the plush picnic blanket, when she looked up Gendrys face was directly above hers just a moment later there lips clashed in a heated passionate kiss._  
_Gendry used the distraction to slip the ring, he had wanted to give her before there little run and catch season, on her left ring-finger. She felt it and pulled away looking at it with sparking eyes. It was a silvering with a small light green gemstone. _  
_"That's your punishment. You have to ware the ring."_  
_"Don't you think my parents will be a bit suspicious when the see a ring on my hand?"_  
_"Nah you can handle them, you are a very skilled lyre after all."_  
_"Now aren't you a clever one. But that's only one of my various skill set, should I introduce you a nother one?"she asked while pushing herself up a bit._  
_"Gladly."he answered as the ment at another passionate kiss, lost in each other._  
_"Get a room you two." Somebody shouted and the finally broke apart. Gendry rolled of her on his back, gathering her in his arms.._  
_The stayed in silence for a couple of minutes just staring into the sky trying to make out figures in the clouds. _  
_"How is "Operation Cobra" fairing on your End?" Ary asked him finally catching her breath._  
_"Why are we even calling IT "Operation Cobra", that's the dumbest codename ever." She hit him lightly at the chest._  
_"As so you now Henry the grandson of snow and charming came up with this name so don't ever insult it." Gods she loved Once Upon a Time._  
_He glanced at her: "You do know they don't really exist, do you?."_  
_She looked at him with way overreacted shock. "You mean there is no real Storybrook in Main? Dam then I need to pick someplace else for "Operation Cobra"". The bursted out into laughter. Arya snuggled closer to Gendry._  
_"I'm saving up everything I can spare so if not something unpredictable happens as planed we can start IT in eight month. And on your End?"_  
_"The same. I've taken all my spare money of my several accounts over the last couple of month. My parents don't suspect a thing so as soon I'm done with High School "Operation Cobra starts."_  
_"Eight month then."_  
_"Eight month" she repeated_  
_She only had to wait eight month longer and the where finally done with sneaking around, lying and hiding._  
_Arya was the daughter of Need Stark, one of the richest men in New York and ambitious politician. While Gendry was just a orphaned street musician living from one day to the next. Her parents would have never approved their relationship. Both of them had known that when they became a couple, it didn't stop them though. But one day a couple of weeks ago Arya became sick and tired of all the sneaking around so she came up with "Operation Cobra". Gendry agreed to it, since he as well didn't want to hide anymore, but only if she married him, hence the ring. Arya was no romantic. Actually she was a downright realist with a distaste for everything girly and the desire to never get married and have children at all, but she was also a realist who was in love. And in order to be with Gendry she would give up everything the world could over a girl with her status, and even make a few sacrifice. As sappy as it sounded you did that when you are in love and Gendry will do the same. Giving up his music will be the hardest thing he ever did. But for Arya, puting away his guitar and never play an accord again, and instead getting a stable job, he will do it gladly, as soon "Operation Cobra" started._  
_The only had to wait untill next spring when she was done with highschool. Than they could start their new life together. _


	2. And he lived not happily ever after

Chapter 1-And he lived not happily ever after

_9 years later_

He was standing in the dark, leaning against a wall, his head leaned back at it, eyes closed. Gendry, Gendry, Gendry. He heard them chanting his name, and then his artist name, they where clapping and shouting, it got louder and louder, they demanded him, and had all rights to do so, since he was already thirty minutes late. Blood, filled with adrenalin rushed, through his vanes, they calling him, they wanting him, the loving him, the feeling was addicting. But it wasn't nearly enough to fill the void inside him, only at least for the short three hours he will be with them it had to be. But then a memory of HER flashed trough his mind. "Fuck", he thought, grabbed the Jack from the table beside him and took a large gulp. The liquor run sharply down his throat, adding physical pain to the always present immaterial one. But as always HER image won't fade away, just the pain lessened a bit. "Lets get this over with", he mumbled taking a nother large gulp from the bottle, put it back on the table, picking up his guitar instead, pushed himself away from the wall and ran for the stage. The chant's got louder. He past several staff members who looked all but relieved that he finally showed up, and ignored them finally reaching the stage. Everything was covered in darkness, fitting him. Lights explodes around him and the crowed as well exploded in cheers and claps, it was deafening, overwhelming and it finally filled the void in him again. Not for long though, he knows that, but he greedily takes what he gets it will be only this, the love of thousands of people who only see the Rockstar "Gutter Rat" (his artist name), he will ever get. And it will never be enough, enough to fill the void SHE left.  
The crowed still cheered when he shouted in his mic: "HELLO NEW YORK I'M BACK." Thousands answered. The Madison Squier Garden was packed to the very last seat.  
"I got to say my world tour was the best one yet, but nothing tops you folks, you are the BEST, it's good to be home again." Again the crowd bursted out into cheers.  
Gendry glanced to its left where is band was. He was a one-man show, but he prefered real musicians at his concerts to some mixed up digital stuff, so he had a band with him.  
"What do you say guys lets give these amazing people the best show ever?" Lem, Tom, Anguy and Thoros all gave him grins and thumps up and started to play the first accord of the song that got him his first golden record. It was his routine. Every time he started a world tour or a tour in general it would start in New York and end there. As well as all his concerts starts with the same song called "Who are you". The crowed cheered and start to sing along. From that the show rolled on, Gendry sung a couple of his old classics and a lot of his new songs, a few covers wich the crowd loved, a duet from his new album and proved that he was a skilled dancer as well as a singer. Almost three hours of sweet oblivion but as always when his concerts ended, he played the song that got him his first platinum record, and reality hit. He found himself siting alone on a bar stool in a cone of light on the otherwise dark and empty stage, his eyes were closed and everybody around him was silent. Images of HER floated through his mind. Gendry opened his eyes and started playing the acoustic guitar he always played this song with.

_-_  
_For your sake, I live as if I'm a shadow_  
_For your sake, I live swallowing all my tears_  
_But in my Heart, The light of love continues to burn_  
_For your sake, For your sake_

_Life has brought with it the chronicle of days past_  
_Incomparable memories surround me_  
_Asking the same question a thousand times and never got an answer_  
_I desired with all my heard but in return all I received was pain_

_For your sake, I live as if I'm a shadow_  
_For your sake, I live swallowing all my tears_  
_But in my Heart, The light of love continues to burn_  
_For your sake, For your sake_

_But in my Heart, The light of love continues to burn_  
_For you only you_

_What can I say the World has shown such ill-will to me_  
_How ignorant of them to say I'm just a stranger to you_  
_I'm condemn to live a life with out you_  
_But my love for you still burns hot and strong in my chest._

_For your sake, I live as if I'm a shadow_  
_For your sake, I live swallowing all my tears_  
_But in my Heart, The light of love continues to burn_  
_For your sake, For your sake_

_For your sake, I live as if I'm a shadow_  
_For your sake, I live swallowing all my tears_  
_But in my Heart, The light of love continues to burn_  
_For your sake, For your sake_

The last accord finished and the uproar was again deafening. He got of the bar stool waved one last time and shouted.  
"GOOD NIGHT NEW YORK"  
A chorus of good nights followed him as he jogged of the stage. Gendry made his way to the backstage room where, his band, manager and of course a bunch of eager Vip fans already waited for him.  
"Good show man.", his manager Beric clapped him on the back and handed him a glass.  
"Thanks," he took a gulp from the glass and almost spit it out again. It was just water. For its lack of color he had thought it was vodka. Beric eyed him sharply and Gendry sighed and took another sip from the glass. Beric smiled and introduced him to the fans. He played met and greet for about haf an hour before he couldn't take it anymore. Flashes of HER showed up in his mind he needed to escape, he needed a drink or better several drinks. Gendry excused himself with false sadness, it was not that he didn't love his fans but he couldn't bear them when thoughts of HER where invading his mind. Plus they had such a great time with his band the wouldn't miss him. Gendry snatched a bottle of Johnny this time and practically run for his limo, bodyguard at his heels.

* * *

When he finally reached his apartment in one of the richest areas of New York. He had already finished the whisky along with three-quarter of the limos minibar. Sadly he was not even haf as drunk us he should have been by all rights. People where gathering outside of the building, hoping for a glimpse of him. The started to scream hysterically when the decoy limo stopped at the main entrance. The perks of being a Rockstar. He couldn't even get into his own apartment without fans and paparazzi lingering around. Gendry used the distraction to slip through the back entrance, he just couldn't handle them right now. Gendry got into his apartment without further difficulties, luckily the elevator got right into the penthouse so he wasn't spotted by anybody.  
His apartment was dark, it suited his mood, he didn't bother to turn on the lights it would have only put attention to the fact that he was inside, and then the crowd down there would never lieve. Well to be honest they never really did, a few paparazzi and fans would always linger around. Gendry helped himself with another glass of whiskey and moved to the window, New York at night, he loved the view it was the only positive reason he bought especially this penthouse apartment.  
Today was a special day an anniversary to be exact, it was the day SHE and him should have started their new life together it was also the day his heart had been shattered into a thousand pieces, and because of that he always celebrate it with a concert and make it memorial in this way. Merely thinking about it increased the pain. He still hadn't enough alcohol in his system to dull it.  
"To what should have been.", he thought like every year and drank the whole contents of the glass in one gulp, before he helped himself to another one. In that moment the light turned on and an awfully familiar voice said: "You should tone that down you know."  
Gendry sight "Father what are doing here?" Robert Baratheon sat in an armchair under the light he just turned on. He was a massive man with dark unruly hair and an equally unruly beard if it hadn't been neatly trimmed every few days. He had ocean blue eyes just like Gendry's. That and the black hair where the only things the two shared regarding appearance.  
"What kind of unpleasant greeting is that son? You have been away for an eight month world tour and you are seriously asking me what am I doing here you need to work on your manners."  
Gendry sight again and took a sip of his glass: "You didn't come to the concert." It wasn't a question just a statement Robert never came to one of his concerts, not even his first one after he made him a famous Rockstar. Robert wasn't just his father but also owned the record company Gendry was under contract with, as well as his producer.  
Robert didn't react to his comment "You know this won't help you." He pointed at the glass Gendry had finished in the meanwhile and had poured himself another one. "Or bring HER back belive me I'm speaking out of experience."  
"Maybe for you it didn't. But this works just fine for me. It dulls the pain." Robert sight, Gendry had already finished the bottle and opened a new one. "You should try to get over Ar..", Gendry gave him a pointed look. "HER already. Get married, have kids, have a life for gods sake. You can't mourn one lost love for the rest of your live my son."  
"Did you ever got over HER?" Robert looked at him pointedly "The women therefore you are so broken", he clarified.  
"No. But you are not me and I always hoped you would become a better man then I was."  
"I'm not. At least not in this point. I'm your son after all." Father and son two broken man over the same reason: women, they where definitely family not trough blood though, but trough this.  
Robert sight and changed the topic. "Don't forget you are on "Jeyne Heddle" tomorrow noon and your annual "after a tour visit" at the orphanage you grew up. You have a full day maybe you should go to bed early." Robert stud up and tried to take the glass away from him.  
"Seriously dad have I ever missed an appointment or PR stuff?" Gendry glared at him.  
"No", Robert sight again. "But..."  
"No buts. I haven't so leave me alone already so I can finally have a bit of peace and quiet."  
"Alright I will see you then at Wednesday for dinner, don't forget."  
"Dad have you become my manager? Beric will not be happy if you steal his Job." Gendry tried to tease and Robert smiled at the attempt. Gendry hugged him and let him to the elevator. "Don't worry dad. You worry way to much, you will get gray hair if this keeps on." The laughed in unison. "Good night son."  
"Night dad."

_At "Jeyne Heddle" around 10 in the morning_

"So Gendry you know there are a lot of rumors going on about you. It seems you've got a new girlfriend every day. At least that is the impression of you, when ever one opens one of the tabloid magazines."  
"Yeah I know. I only wish people would be more interested in my music than my love life, I'm a musician after all, that's what I do."  
"And you make great music." The audience cheered that comment and interrupted Jeyne for a while. Gendry smiled and waved at them.  
"But between us, isn't there any woman, or man (no judgement here) in your life?  
I mean a handsome and succesful man like you, come on I can't belive you are alone for so long."  
Gendry sight and closed his eyes, he was going to kill this woman. Even so he had a huge hangover this morning he came to this show, ( a large part was to credit to Hot Pie his cock with a mean hangover recipe) and dutiful played the nice Rockstar, answered all the question, signed everything that was shoved under his nose, played his new song and tried to avoid all personal questions. For gods sake every interviewer in the whole world new he never answered any question regarding this subject, so why had she to bring this up again.  
"Sorry if I'm disappointing you, but there is no secret girlfriend somewhere. It's not that I'm not interested in women, I am, sorry guys girls exclusive, but I try to concentrate on my music and my career now."  
"Come on for eight years? Ever since you became famous there has been nothing from you on this topic. What happened."  
"What can I say Jeyne it takes time to build a solid carrier."  
The interviewer looked annoyed now. "Ok I think I heard every women's heart just broke."  
"Including yours." Gendry thought the tall, obviously died, blond interviewer looked extremely provoking today with her extra short dress and flirtatious behavior. It annoyed him to no end that every attractive women seemed to think they had to hit on him just because he was single. It was like he had "I'm not interested! Please try you're luck and chase me" tattooed on his forehead. And everybody gave it a try.  
"I can only repeat sorry to disappoint."  
"Well looks like we don't get anything out of you today, and sadly or time is up so thank you very much for coming "Gutter Rat" Mr. Gendry Baratheon."  
The music, signalizing the end of his time, played in, the crowed stood up and clapped. Gendry and Jeyne stood up as well and hugged each other goodbye. He felt her slipping a note inside of his Jacket and mouthed "Call me" to him before Gendry left the stage. As soon as he could he threw the number away, good was this women persistent a simple NO didn't seemed to be sufficient to get her of his back.  
"Goods I need a drink." Gendry was looking forward to his minibar at the limo.

_At the "Red Keep" orphanage in the afternoon_

"Why don't you have a girlfriend Gendry?" The boy about six years old asked.  
"Gods not this again has one of these bloodsucking parasites called journalists played the kid to ask me this question? Why couldn't the just leave me alone already."  
Gendry was at the orphanage Red Keep where he grew up. He often came back and visited the only home he knew, and spent time with the kids. The where all great children so he tried to give them as much attention as he could. He knew exactly what it felt like to be ignored and left alone in the system when he was a kid so he could connect with them and the kids loved him for it. Today however he was not here, trying to be the good guy he wasn't ever since SHE had left him, but for PR reasons. The orphanage was crawling with sponsors and press filming everything while Gendry sung, danced and played with the kids. Now however was question time. He and the kids sat on the ground in a circle and Gendry found himself in this situation again where the whole world seemed dying to know why the most successful Rockstar of the 21 first century was alone. Gendry sight.  
"Why do you want to know?  
"Well you are like a modern-day prince and every prince needs a princess, why you don't have one?"  
Gendry laughed: "Come here boy." gestured to his lap for the boy to sit down and the kid happily obliged. "Dillon was it right?" Dillon nodded. "So Dillon I will tell you a story, lets see if you find the answer out yourself then ok?"  
"Ok."  
"So once upon a time there was a boy everybody called just bull."  
"Why bull?  
"Because he was tall, big and strong just like a bull. He was stubborn too."  
The kids chuckled.  
"One day the bull meet a girl, she was beautiful and fierce and clever. Our bull felt instantly in love with her and she with him.  
"What was her name?  
Gendry had the attention of everybody in the room now, the press was dying to hear the name of the mystery girl.  
"Her name is not important, the girl had rich parents and succesful siblings, she was living like..., he smiled, "like a princess or a lady, she just never behaved like one. But our bull loved teasing her so he called her my lady. My lady and bull where happy together. But they knew her family would never approve of their love, so the came up with the plan to run away together and live happily ever after. Time passed and everything was prepared for them to leave. The day came but not the women. The bull searched desperately for her, but he never found her."  
Gendry took a deep breath the memory's overwhelming him.  
"Wait that was it? That's the ending?" Dillon asked him and the kids protesting strongly shaking Gendry out of his thoughts.  
"No that's not the ending."  
"Good."  
"The bull is still searching for her and never gave up. Do you know why?" Dillon thought for a moment then looked at Gendry unsure.  
"Because he still loved her?"  
"Yes and...?"  
"When you love somebody you can't just stop doing so?"  
"Very good. When you lost you're heard to somebody you can't just give it to someone else because it doesn't belong to you any longer, and that's the moral of this story."  
Gendry tried to lift Dillon from his lap, but the boy struggle.  
"Wait is that the end then? The bull never found his lady? That's a crap ending!"  
Gendry sight and nodded. "Yes it is, but the story is still in progress, so we don't know if he ever found his lady again or not, so stay put and keep your fingers crossed for our bull. I will tell you as soon something changes." The kids cheered.  
"And how did you became famous?" Another kid asked. Gendry laughed.  
"That's a story for another day, palls." The kids groaned but Gendry stood up hugged ever one of them, shook a few hands before he took his leave.

* * *

Gendry sat in his limo already draining the minibar again, lost in thoughts. It had been a mistake telling that story to the kids. The journalists weren't dumb it wasn't hard for them to relate the story to him. He could already see the headlines that would plaster the papers tomorrow. But he just couldn't help himself hope getting the better of him. If SHE knew he was still desperately waiting for her maybe she would come back to him. Hope was all he had left, little tricky hope. Gendry had no desire to go back to his apartment have to deal with his father and manager Beric about his latest faux pas instead he told the driver the address of a bar.

Gendry and his bodyguard sat in one of the shadier bars of New York, Gendry getting wasted as always and his bodyguard Davos watching the facility's like a hawk. Nobody recognised him, dressed like a street thug however helped a lot in that matter. Gendry had always a bunch of ratty looking spare clothe in the trunk of his cars in case he needed them for such expeditions. The bar had an open-mike night and Gendry was going to try his luck, he also was drunk enough to do something so stupid that maybe exposed him. Davos having no power over him once he reached this state just hoped for the best. Gendry stood on the stage, his faithful guitar in his hands and started playing a song he had written for HER. To be honest he wrote or dedicated ever song to HER.

_She's my sweetheart who came to me like a sweet dream_  
_Even the red sun would blush at seeing her features_  
_I'm at loss of words to describe her beauty_  
_I want my sweetheart now_  
_Shes no more with me_  
_I feel the pain aching at my heart_

_She's my sweetheart who came to me like a sweet dream_  
_Even the red sun would blush at seeing her features_  
_I'm at loss of words to describe her beauty_  
_I want my sweetheart now_  
_Shes no more with me_  
_I feel the pain aching at my heart_

_She's mingled with me in the heart_  
_She munched me gradually_  
_Her every word shines like gold_  
_What's more to say?_  
_She vanished from earth_

_She's mingled with me in the heart_  
_She munched me gradually_  
_Her every word shines like gold_  
_What's more to say?_  
_She vanished from earth_

The band had picked up the melody of the song and was accompanying Gendry now. The crowed was amazed and clapped their hands. Even more than haf drunk and unrecognised he was still able to sway over a crowed for him.  
Gendry surprised everybody when he jumped of the stage danced trough the crowed, but the band played along as he started singing again while dancing.

_I was roaming like a wild horse_  
_She made me change like night to day_  
_Can't sleep, my dreams kill me_  
_Her smile haunts me_

_Something mingled us and tied us together_  
_We wanted to always stay together_  
_But suddenly she vanished from my side_  
_I'm searching blindly for her_

He leaned against a man in the audience looked at him like wanted to talk and started singing again

_Where did she go alone?_  
_Where did she go alone?_  
_Where did she go alone?_

He dragged a few members of the audience on the stage and showed them a few simple dance moves then he gestured to them to repeat them with him. The danced behind him like background dancers when he started playing his guitar and singing again.

_She's my sweetheart who came to me like a sweet dream_  
_Even the red sun would blush at seeing her features_  
_I'm at loss of words to describe her beauty_  
_I want my sweetheart now_  
_Shes no more with me_  
_I feel the pain aching at my heart_

_Life is like a rollercoaster_  
_Daily it rotates wonderfully_  
_It shows ups and downs_  
_Ha_  
_First I was on top, then I fell down_  
_I twisted like a fish on the dry ground_  
_Somebody will accompany you, Somebody will leave midway_  
_These things are not in our hands_  
_A girl gave me light, She herself standing in the dark now_  
_Picked up the travel excellently_  
_Where did she go alone?_  
_Where did she go alone?_  
_Where did she go alone?_

He jumped of the stage again and got a few more people to dance with him.  
He was dancing in front of the stage now with the two groups of dancers behind him.

_She's my sweetheart who came to me like a sweet dream_  
_Even the red sun would blush at seeing her futures_  
_I'm at loss of words to describe her beauty_  
_I want my sweetheart now_  
_Shes no more with me_  
_I feel the pain aching at my heart_

_She's mingled with me in the heart_  
_She munched me gradually_  
_Her every word shines like gold_  
_What's more to say?_  
_She vanished from earth_

He had the whole crowed on their feet now, dancing with him, clapping their hands even singing the lyrics of the refrain. Gendry was smiling the void inside of him closing only just a bit, when he spotted a young couple swaying to the song looking at each other lovingly.  
Gendry couldn't take it and looked away.

_Tanda, Tanda Nane Ada Tandane Tandane Nane_  
_Tanda, Tanda Nane Ada Tandane Tandane Nane_  
_Tanda, Tanda Nane Ada Tandane Tandane Nane_  
_Tanda, Tanda Nane Ada Tandane Tandane Nane_

Gendry looked at the direction of the young couple again, the guy was whispering something in the girls ear now and she giggled. And for a moment he didn't saw the young couple but himself and HER when they had been happy together laughing and having fun at a random place like this. Gendry jerked his head to the side again. He couldn't bear to look at them it pained to much. Unconsciously he lashed out hitting a guy who was dancing beside him, sending him and a couple of other people to the floor. The guy was one his feet the next moment and hit back. Sending Gendry into a mass of people taking them with him to the floor. Gendry smiled got back on his feet again and attacked the guy again. Soon other people tried to intervene and the fight extended involving most of the crowed.

* * *

Gendry didn't know how or when, but he along with Davos ended up in jail for the night. He was to drunk to really care or realise it though. He was sitting on the floor while Davos was laying on the bed and playing in best old wild west style a harmonica.

"You look like shit son. Reminds me of the first time we spoke to each other."  
Robert Baratheon stood outside of his cell, a disproving look on his face. Gendry hadn't heard him coming. He stood up as one of the guards opened the door. Robert guested to Davos to leave. "You can go home Davos I'll take care of my son." As he tried to past him Robert stopped him at the arm though. "Don't worry about the incident, you did a good job by informing me and concealing his identity." Davos nodded. He knew he wasn't in trouble, Gendry got into fights on regular basis. Nobody could hinder him when he was set on one. Davos only job at those times was to keep him out of the worst and make sure nobody recognised him.  
"Come on now then Bailish will take care of the rest." Robert guested to Gendry to follow him. They left the station trough a side door and entered a waiting car.  
"Do you even remember it?" Robert asked into the silence.  
Gendry knitted his eyebrows, looking irritated. "The day we spoked to each other for the first time.", Robert specified.  
"Of corse I remember."  
Gendry remembered it as if it had been yesterday.

_It had been the day after Robb Stark and three of his goons had decided to use him as a punching back. Shortly after New Year everything had gone south. Gendry had lost every contact to Arya. Enraged and worried he had barged into the apartment house of the Starks demanding to see her only to be kicked out by the guards and treated by Ned Stark himself. " You are not to see my daughter ever again so stay away or I'll have you looked up." Ned Stark had said. But Gendry was never one to give up so easily so he had played in front of the Starks apartment for two weeks in a row with the police occasionally chasing him away, but never for long and never far. He even slept on the bench outside of the building (he was lucky it was a mild winter or he could have easily frozen to death), just for the slight chance to see Arya and not to miss her or giving them the chance to slip her by him. Gendry was convinced she was still in the city. Maybe when his chance came, he could talk to her and take her away from her overbearing family. His attempts had attracted quite an audience everyday, giving him money for his performance. Gendry never took it though he played here for Arya and not to enrich himself. So he normally gave all the money he earned to some homeless guys. There was one guy's money however, Gendry never gave away. He was a tall man in expensive suites who always gave him at least hundred bucks. That was way to much money so he intended to give it back. But he never got the chance corse the man only ever listened for a short time before he vanished into the crowd and Gendry had the chance to talk to him._  
_On this particular day however Gendry couldn't barely move his body. Thankfully even Robb Stark wasn't so cruel to break his fingers. He tried but still, wasn't able to sing or play. Instead nursing his wounds._  
_"You look like shit boy what happened?" The tall, broad, black-haired, expensive dressed man stood in front of him. Gendry ignored the question, grabbed in his pocket and took the money out._  
_"Here your money. I can't take it." The man furrowed his brows and sit beside him._  
_"Why. You earned it, you play here every day."_  
_"I don't play for money I have other reasons."_  
_"What reasons?". The man ignored the money and Gendry, just put it on the bench between them, prefered to not answerer this question as well and tried to get up to start his daily performance for Arya. But before he could even start the man took his guitar away._  
_"Come on boy you need a good cup of coffee that will help fix what ever happened to you. At least a bit. My tread."_  
_Gendry tried to protest, but the man cut him of "Take it as my __appreciation for your music since you won't take my money."_  
_Gendry nodded and the man took him to a café-shop nearby where he could still have an eye on the apartment building, he wasn't taking any chances. The coffee actually did help him a bit, he felt less sour and more awake._  
_"So tell me boy who banged you up so nicely."_  
_Gendry didn't even think in his dreams of ever telling this stranger about his problems. But before he even knew it, here he was spilling the whole story. The man didn't interrupted him once._  
_"Oh wow, this calls for something stronger than coffee." He waived for the waitress. "A glass Jack for my boy here."_  
_Gendry looked at the man annoyed now. He was eighteen. Hardly a boy. But on the other hand a truly grown up man wouldn't have made the huge mistake and fall for a girl who had been way out of his laugh._  
_"That has nothing to do with it boy, the heart wants what the heart wants. You should always remember that."_  
_Oh he must have muttered his thoughts out loud._  
_"Anyway I can relate to you boy, I once hade the same problem." The man smiled lost in thoughts. "How ever I think I can help you."_  
_"How so?" He sips a bit from the glass, the alcohol run sharply down his throat. Who would've thought that, the burning sensation actually helped better than the coffee._  
_"You are quite talented you know. With the right connections you could become one of the big shots in the business in only a short time."_  
_"So you are what offering me to make me a rockstar?" The man nodded._  
_"Once you are rich and famous your sweethearts family will take you into their family with a hand kiss."_  
_"Sounds amazing. Whats in it for you?"_  
_"You mean besides the money you will earn me?" Gendry lifted an eyebrow. "Alright I need you to do something for me in return."_  
_"I knew there was a loophole somewhere." Gendry mumbled_  
_"I need an heir."_  
_"Excuse me?"_  
_"You see I have a situation. I recently found out my wife cheated on me. I divorced her now. Non of our children are mine though, and that leaves me with no heir. I have brothers though, they could take over my business but I don't feel comfortable to leave my company in their hands. After all it's all what will be remembered of me. So its simple I make you a rockstar and you take over my business when the time comes."_  
_That over sounded definitely to good to be true._  
_"So that's basically all or is there something else? Do I have to sign the pact with my blood or give you my soul as bonus?"_  
_The man chuckled_  
_"No but you have to take on my name. I will adopt you... Gendry Baratheon doesn't sound so bad does it?_  
_"Adopt me? I'm eighteen why would you want to do that I'm not a child anymore why is that necessary?"_  
_"The business must be always ruled by a Baratheon. Besides you look similar enough to me that anybody would belive you are a true Baratheon."_  
_"You don't say..." It was true though. Gendry and the man shared the same unruly coal-black hair, deep blue eyes and broad shoulders as well as sun-kissed skin. But where the man was way overweighted and had a beard, Gendry was lean,ripped and shaved, well kind of he prefered it though, just hadn't the chance to do so in the last two weeks._  
_"Why me?"_  
_"I like you boy your story intrigued me and you remind me of myself when I was in your age. Beside that, I always root for a happy ending, I never got mine after all. So think about it I can give you the money, fame and name you need to win over your girl's family all you need to do in return is take on my name and, when the time comes, the business. What do you say? Have we struck a deal?"_  
_"Gendry Baratheon", Gendry mumbled "Wait Baratheon as in Robert Baratheon the famous music producer? I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to be so rude to you"_  
_Robert laughed that booming laugh of his. "Dont you "sir" me when we have already shared a drink, well you drank it but I was present. Took you long enough to made the connection though. I guess Arya's nickname for you wasn't to far of now was it?"_  
_"He.", but Gendry couldn't help himself and laugh with him good naturally he hadn't laughed in a long time it felt strange._  
_"That's really not fair father, I mean who in his right mind would think that a famous music producer would make such an offer so easily to somebody on the street._  
_"Succesful don't forget succesful... father that means you agree to the terms of our deal?"_  
_"Yes I'll take the name and the responsibility and you'll give me in return what I need to get Arya Stark back."_  
_Five month later he had accomplished everything he needed. But it had all been in vain. He had still not been good enough for her. And this time her favorite brother and first son of the family Jon Stark was the one who had given him the message. Thank god it hadn't been Robb. If it had been anybody else Gendry wouldn't have believed that person, but Arya trusted Jon only in her family, so it must have been the truth Arya didn't want him any longer. So he tried, tried really hard to get on with his live, but he couldn't. He had lost himself in her. Forever._

As he thought back to that, something else crossed his mind.  
"With the knowledge you poses now..." Gendry started  
"Yes?"  
"Would you have still made me the offer?"  
"In all honesty?" Gendry nodded  
"Even with knowing what I was getting myself into I would still make the same choice."  
"Really? Why?"  
"The same reason as back then."  
Gendry nodded "You need an heir."  
"No because we are similar you and I, as much as curse it now, we are and I also don't want it any other way."  
"I'm a mess."  
"Who isn't? Besides you are my son, not through blood, but the son I have chosen for myself, the son of my heard and a true father never gives up on his child."  
"Your son is broken dad."  
"As is his father." The really belong with each other.  
The car reached the destination and Gendry got out.  
"Son." Robert called out.  
Gendry turned and tuck his head back into the car. "Yeah?"  
"Try to sleep your jag out. You are in dire need of a good nights sleep."  
Gendry smiled sadly "I know but I can't make promises dad."  
Gendry had never lied to Robert their relationship based on brutal honesty, and he wouldn't start now with it just to make Robert feel better.  
"Was worth a shot though." Robert smiled and gestured the driver they could go now. Gendry shut the door close and got back into his appartement. He opened a bottle of rum this time, not even bothering to take a glass. Why pretend when nobody was around? He looked out into the nightly city while leaning against the wall with his right shoulder.  
This was his live now and he had no choice but to live it, though not deal with it.

* * *

So this was the first chapter, I hope I have surprised some of you :).

I know some of the stuff are a bit unbelievable but hey its a story, so don't be to hard on me.

I apologise for any mistakes regarding gramma or spelling, I'm not native english speaking so I've tried my best

also I'd like to say this my first fic on SoIaF so I hope everybody is not to OOC

last but not least I don't own anything, neither the characters, nor the song lyrics. But you guess if you want to where I've borrowed them from^^

I hoped you enjoy it, question, comments or helpful critic, just review or pm me ^^


	3. And she lived happily ever after kind of

Just like a fairytale Chapter 2-And she lived happily ever after...kind of

Arya stood at a table, smiling at guests, taking orders when she heard HIS voice all of a sudden and it sent shivers up and down her spine. She jerked her head in direction where HIS voice came from and searched the café frantically with her eyes, the customers completely forgotten. Then she noticed HIM. HE wasn't in the café but on the big screen up in the corner. Danny turned the volume louder and the complete population of female customers and staff members sight and gushed over the handsome rock star Gendry Baratheon, also known as "Gutter Rat". Arya stared at him she drank in his handsome face, his deep, rough and husky voice resonating deep within her, triggering memory's she had tried and failed to bury deep inside her. The longing for him crashed over her with such a force she literally faltered where she stood. The movement snapped her out of it. She looked around, the customers where all still fixed on the screen and drooling over him, she couldn't stand it. It was one thing to see him on screen or in the papers and knew she could never be with him again, but seeing all these women drooling over the man she still deeply and hopelessly loved for almost nine years now, sent her over the edge. Arya knew she had no right to be jealous, it was her own fault after all, but she couldn't handle this. She need a distraction some time and space to contain all this emotion bubbling up inside her. Arya left the customers be and went to the back office. Yeah paperwork was good she needed to do them anyway so why not now. Although she tried to concentrate on her work, memory's crashed over her.

* * *

_After "Operation Cobra" had failed so tremendously and Arya could never see Gendry ever again. She had found herself wandering the streets. At night she would stay in the women's shelter, but at day she would just wandering around the city in utterly and total despair, lost. Arya was lost. One day she had stopped in a café in Downtown New York. She had just sat there doing nothing when suddenly a waitress just sat down a mug of coffee in front of her on the table. Arya looked up to saw a beautiful women with lilac eyes and platinum blond hair smiling at her. She looked rather young maybe only a couple of years older than Arya herself. Her name tag said "Danny" "You look like you need one.", Danny said. Unconsciously Arya smiled at that. "Don't worry about the bill, it's on the house." and before Arya had any chance to reply Danny returned to her work. From that day on Arya came back to the café everyday, normally just sitting there observing the people who passed by, and sometimes, not often though, chatting with Danny. Arya found out that the young women was twenty years old and owner of the café. Her family wasn't happy with her life choices so Danny was on her own, just like Arya. One day the café was packed with people and Danny was short on staff. Without even thinking about it Arya grabbed a tablet and helped out. By the end of the day Danny offered her a job and since Arya was homeless the apartment above the café. And slowly but surly Arya found herself again, living on again, not for her but for the tiny bundle of happiness and joy Gendry unknowingly had left with her._

* * *

Nowadays Arya was Danny silent partner. The money from "Operation Cobra" helping her to run the café and working for her so she could provide a rather nice style of living. Not for her though, but for the bundle of happiness with her. They ran the café together with Arya doing all the paperwork, finally needing the useless stuff she had learned in school. Arya sight, way to soon she had been done with the paperwork. Working was the only thing that keep the memories at bay. If she was not working or spending time with her bundle of happiness the memory's would overwhelm her and she would fall into a whirling pool of despair and sadness. But she couldn't afford to lose herself again, not with her bundle of happiness around. So she worked, double shifts in the café, part-time as accountant, and she studied to get her college degree. But at nights there was no work, sleep won't find her and the memories where even more vivid at that time of hour.  
Arya suffered insomnia. So she continued to work, until she reached the edge of extortion. Only then sleep would find her, being to tiered to even dream. Sweet oblivion for a few short hours only to bring her back to same point again where she had started. An endless circle, she had to deal with the rest of her life.

Arya was jerked out of her thoughts when somebody knocked at her door.

"Come in."  
Irri one of the waitresses entered. She was also close to something like Danny's personal assistant, organising all her appointments and stuff.  
"Miss Arry." Nobody called her Arya these days but Arry. Arya Stark was the name of another woman from a different live. There was no place for Arya in this live now.  
"Mr. Willas Tyrell is here for your 16:30 appointment.", Irri said.  
Arya smiled "Thanks Irri, I will be with him in a minute, please show him to my usual table and offer him something to drink in the meantime."  
Irri nodded. "Yes Miss Arry."  
Arya sight and started to change out of her waitress uniform, into a blue blouse black skirt and short black heels. Her hair that had been in a loose ponytail, now cascaded in long curls down her back. A touch of makeup, a last look in the mirror... done. She looked like her mother and sister had always wanted her to be, smart and feminine. But Arya had never did them the deed.  
Nine years ago she had always looked like she was just of to a rock concert with torn jeans, ratty t-shirts, rings all over her hands, leather chain on her wrists and long necklace's around her neck. Her body had been plastered with henna tattoos, since even she hadn't been rebellious enough to get a tatoo for real, and her hair had been chopped of at her jaw line. That plus her bad girl attitude nobody would believed her to be the youngest daughter of the shortly elected mayor of New York, to the utter desperation of her mother Catelyn and her sister Sansa who were both true grit lady's. In order that she won't humiliated her family in the public Arya had been mostly kept out of the public eye. Her mother couldn't have done her a bigger favor. Arya hated been in the spotlights.  
Nowadays Arya still prefered casual clothes but she had learned the hard way that business was like war and required smart clothing if you want any success, like it or not. And although Arya really felt uncomfortable, she didn't look haf as ridiculous as she thought she would be.  
Arya doubted her own mother would recognise her these days.  
Still, meeting Willas Tyrell was a dangerous thing to do. Willas was the son and heir to the "Highgarden Botany and Landscaping Company" short HGBLC. They did landscaping, and provided flowers for all sorts of events. Nine years ago her father had looked for sponsors for his election-campaign and found them in the Tyrell's. There family's had become close friends through that and stayed close. What Arya recalled from the short one time she had met Willas he had been a charming and nice guy, with light brown curly hair. The perfect gentleman. So it wasn't really a surprise to her when she heard that Sansa and Willas had gotten married three-month ago. So if he recognised her it was certain he would rant her out to her family. She would've prefered to not take any chances, but this was also a chance meeting she couldn't back out now, unless she wanted a lot of time and carefull negation to be waisted.  
Everything in her life had been per chance. Per chance she had been born into the Stark family, per chance she had met Gendry, per chance she had, stumbled over Danny's café. And per chance she had found herself in a situation she hadn't even dreamt to be in a few month ago and that could expose her.  
She and Danny had been looking for a way to attract new costumes for their café. Arya had come up with the idea to sponsor a basketball tournament that toke place in the aria a few month later. It was a rather easy way to attract the needed attention. She hadn't known by then that HGBLC also organised and sponsored all mayor and minor sport event, including that very one. Danny worked out a advertisement concept and Arya made the necessary connection and found out with whom exactly she had to deal with. She had wanted to back out of it by than, but Danny didn't see the reason why. The where partners with specific jobs. Arya's job had always been the negotiations while Danny took care of the promotions and public relations. So she hadn't really a explanation why so suddenly Danny would have to do everything alone regarding this matter, unless Arya told her that Willas Tyrell could recognise and expose her to her family she had hidden from almost nine years now, Danny had no idea who Arya was, so this wasn't very likely.  
At first it hadn't been dangerous at all for Arya. She only had to deal with not important underlings and Willas personal secretary, since Willas had been away with his newly weed wife. Arya had never been so grateful to Sansa in her entire life, but then Willas had come back and had taken everything over again. There had gone her slight chance that he would take things a bit easy so shortly after his honeymoon and Arya had to meet him for the final arrangements. Since she still hadn't a good excuse to shove this over to Danny she had to do this. It was a gamble on her part, but the chances where good. She just hoped for the best.  
Arya saw Willas sitting at her table waiting for her. She weaseled her way through the crowd, when Willas saw her he smiled got up and held out his hand. Arya shook it and plasters her business smile on her face, inwardly all on guard.  
"Mr. Tyrell I presume it's nice to meet you." _"Lets get this game started"_, she thought.

* * *

Jay Waters was sprawling on the couch in the livingroom, watching TV while doing his schoolwork. Summer holidays had started just a few days ago and he was determined to get the work done as soon possible so he would have his freedom for the rest of the holidays. Beside that he had a deal with his mother this year he was the one he could chose the place where they would spent part of there holidays. Actually they always went to places he wanted to see, but his mother chooses them, not this time, this year it was his turn and Jay already knew the place where he wanted to go. Winterfell. The place where his mother had spent the most happy part of her life according to her. Jay had been told story's about it since his early childhood and had been intrigued. Right after the basketball-tournament he would participate in the would go and he was certainly looking forward to it.

Jay looked up to the TV when he heard a familiar voice.  
"Shit", he cursed he had been so engrossed with his thoughts about their holiday in Winterfell that he almost missed his all-time favorite rock star. Jay lunched forward and turned up the volume.  
There he was "Gutter Rat" at his annual visit at the "Red Keep Orphanage" talking with those kids.  
Jay envied them fiercely for the chance to meet "Gutter Rat"  
_"Why can't I be an orphan so I can live there and meet him?"_, Jay asked himself. Then shock his head at this utterly terrible thought, wich was quite uncalled for. He loved his mom fiercely who in return adored him. Jay just wished for the chance to meet his favorite musician. It wasn't like there had been no opportunity for him though. Autograph hours, meet and greet session, CD signings and "Gutter Rats" various appearances in several talk and radio shows. The rock star actually did quite a lot of these in New York. So Jay only had to go to one, but for some reason his mom refused him every time, wich left him rather frustrated.  
_"Is it so hard for mum to just once go to one of these things with me, meet him and get an autograph? Yes corse apparently work is always more important than I am."_  
Another unfair thought. Jays mom fulfilled practically his every wish as long as she could afford it. He was quite spoiled that way and he knew it. But still why his mother was so against him meeting "Gutter Rat" was beyond him.  
Jay left his depressing thoughts and concentrated on the rock star in the TV again

_"So once upon a time there was a boy everybody called just bull."_

Jay listed intently as "Gutter Rat" told the kids a story and soon furrowed his brows. He knew that story. When he was younger his mother used to tell him story's all the time. The one about "The Lady and the Bull" had been his favorite. Gutter Rat finished the story and the broadcast came to an end advertising a CD signing featuring "Gutter Rat" in two days.

"That was strange", Jay thought "All but the end was the same."  
In the version his mother had told him the lady stayed away for a good reason. She had wanted to protect the bull and because of that they had never meet again. A rather sad ending. Jay shrugged, turn the TV of and had a last look over his schoolwork.  
_"Strange but also interesting"_, Jay thought.  
Than he jumped up with a large grin on his face and sprinted downstairs to the café which his mother owned together with aunt Danny.

* * *

Arya smiled at Willas. The negotiations had gone smoothly, he didn't seem to recognise her and the deal where almost sealed. Willas and Arya just looked over the contract a last time, and then "Danny's café" would sponsor this year  
"Hollow Hill junior basketball-tournament".  
If somebody had told Arya nine years ago she had inherited the Stark family talent for making money she would have laughed long, loud and hard and afterwards made sure that somebody was sent to an asylum corse clearly that person was mental. Arya was no businesswoman. She never wanted to join the family company as it was expected of her since early childhood (like all of her other siblings). All she ever wanted in life was to be photographer. To travel to remote places and capture the world with her camera, or go to combat zones alongside her favorite brother Jon who was a Navi Seal, (he followed another family tradition, by joining the military) as a war correspondent/photojournalist and document the terrors of war.  
Lucky for her when she had needed that, in her eyes, useless talent the most it turns out she was even better in it then any of her brothers. Even Robb the second oldest one who had been groomed for that destiny since early childhood.  
But Arya was a natural. If things had gone only a bit differently Arya would be siting in a large window office in the Stark Corps tower now, instead of siting in a small café and not doing what she wanted to do with her live, but what she had to.  
"So all signed," Willas said looking up from the contract and smiling at her. "It was nice conducting business with you. I hope this is the beginning of a long and fruitful business-relationship... ."  
Willas was interrupted by a loud shout.  
"Mama! Mama! Mama!", a boy shouted. Arya turned just in time to reflexly catch the small human cannon ball that had lunched himself at her with full force. She took a step back to steady herself laughing. Then she hugged her little bundle of happiness. Her eight years old son Jay. Sapphire blue eyes stared up at her, brought smile on his face.  
"Mama you are never going to guess what I just heard in TV."  
Jay didn't even wait for her answer and continued immediately.  
"Your story!" Arya blinked and looked at him confused.  
"My favorite story you told me when I was a kid. The one of the Bull and the Lady." Jay elaborated.  
"Ah now I know what you mean, that story. Whats up with it." Arya asked  
"I just heard it in TV "Gutter Rat" told it to a bunch of kids in that orphanage. I thought you had come up with it mom."  
Arya froze _"Shit I should have paid more attention to what Gendry had said instead of running and hiding."_ Arya thought.  
"Yes it was my idea."  
"Sweet than we can sue him for plagiarism. And I can finally meet him." Jay grind and the café laughed including Willas.  
"He is quiet a sneaky one isn't he." Willas commented.  
For the first time Jay seemed to notice that there was a man with her. His gaze instantly darkened and he eyed him up and down with a cold stare.  
"And who are you?", Jay asked bluntly.  
Arya sight. Her son didn't liked it when other men where talking to her, in his eyes they where all trying to hit on her. Sadly most of the time he was right, wich was why he was rude to all of them.  
Willas laughed "And quite direct." he held out his hand "I'm Willas Tyrell."  
Jay eyed his hand suspiciously. "He organises the basketball tournament you are participating at." Arya chimed in. Jays whole composer changed completely and he lighten up a lot. Arya tried very hard to hide the smile that was creeping up on her.  
"My name is Jay and it's nice to meet you sir. I'm really looking forward to the tournament and thank you for the chance you are offering my team, me and all the other players."  
Willas laughed again and mussed up Jays cole-black hair he inherited from his father, as well as the rest of his looks.  
"And quite the charmer, you've got a great boy there Mrs. Waters. I'm looking forward to see if he plays as well as he talks."  
Jay beamed now and Arya smiled politely at the man. "Good looking, nice and good with kids. Why am I not surprised Sansa?"  
"Anyway I need to go now it was nice meeting you Jay and conduct business with you Mrs. Waters."  
Willas took his leave after shaking both of their hands.  
_"Good he doesn't seemed to have recognised me."_, Arya thought relived.  
Arya looked down at her son.  
"How about you tell me all about that story you heard on TV"

* * *

Arya sat on the sofa checking her son's schoolwork while Jay lay on his stomach on the carpet as he tried to build a kite for art.  
Arya looked up and grinned at her boy.  
"I think you inherited your uncle Bran's brain Jay. Lucky for you. At this rate you will be done with your schoolwork in no time and be of the hook for the rest of the summer. I wish I had been so smart at your age. All I wanted to do back then was shooting photos and playing basketball with my brothers.  
Jay didn't look up from his work "Mama could you do me a favor?"  
"That depends on how far you want to reach down my pockets this time."  
Jay ignored the jab "Could you not compare me to my uncles?"  
Arya furrowed her brows "Why? The are cool dudes. Believe me, I grew up with them."  
Arya chuckled remembering all the mischief they have caused when the where younger.  
Jay however ignored her teasing tone of voice and said coldly  
"Why have I never met them? My uncles, aunt Sansa, or granddad and mum. Why have I never met them?"  
Arya sight. _"That again."_ He really was to clever for his age, and certainly for his own good.  
"Come here big man".  
Her nickname for her son. Jay got up and snuggled at her side. Arya laid her arm around his shoulders.  
"We talked about this, you know I don't keep any secrets from you and I know you must want answers, but its complicated and no offence but you are too young to understand."  
Jay made a face but said nothing.  
"I promise one day, when you are older, I'll tell you everything and you will understand it, just..."  
"Just not now. I get it.", he finished.  
Arya kissed the top of his head and smiled.  
"That's my son all grown up."  
"And why haven't I met dad?"  
Arya sight deeply "Jay... ."  
"I know, its complicated and I will understand when I'm older." He interrupted.  
"If you had given me a nickle every time I heard that from you I... I would have had a lot of nickels."  
"You are testing me today, aren't you?"  
Jay grind. "Just don't compare me to men I've never met and..." he interrupted himself as if he wanted to stop himself from saying something Arya wouldn't like. Arya could vividly imagine what her son wanted to say, he wasn't really found of her family.  
"Just don't, if you have to compare me to somebody, than compare me to dad. Tell me a story about him."  
Arya smiled. Of corse he wanted a story about his dad. That reminded her of the time she had been pregnant with him and her voice had been the only thing that could soothe the infant in her belly.

* * *

_Arya had finally escaped the clutches of her family and was looking for Gendry. He hadn't showed up in front of her family's ____apartment_building after Robb's little display of abusing his power, so she had looked for him at his apartment but no sign from him. After that she had asked in every government founded hospital in the area, but no such luck. It was like he had fallen off the face of the earth and Arya was worried sick. She hadn't slept or eat in almost two days. Fearing for him and that her family would capture her again, so she was always on the move.  
_Dehydrated and exhausted she passed a woman's shelter. She knew she couldn't go any further, this was as good a place as anywhere else to rest and recharge her energy. Besides of that going on like that could kill the baby and herself in her current state. With her last energy Arya lurched the stairs up to the door and the world went black._  
_She awoke in a rather soft bed a cool cloth wiped over her forehead and an elderly woman looked down on her with a worried expression._  
_"Where... ." Arya rasped out and coughed. Her voice sounded like sandpaper. What the hell happened._  
_"Easy their young lady", the woman said in a sousing voice. "Here drink something. She held her a glass with water at her lips and Arya drank a small sip. After the cool liquid moisted her lips Arya realised how thirsty she was and drank long large gulps._  
_"Stop! You drink to fast, this will..." As on que Arya started coughing and the woman clapped her on the back. Luckily she didn't puke everything out again._  
_"See I warned you.", the woman stated obnoxiously._  
_Arya lend back in her pillows. "Who are you?", her voice sounded still way to raspy but not as bad as before._  
_"Nan."_  
_"And where am I?"_  
_"The House of Black and White."_  
_"What?"_  
_""The House of Black and White women's shelter". You collapsed on our doorstep remember?"_  
_Darkly Arya had been half conscious at that time and only remembered fragments. But she nodded anyways._  
_"How could you allow to be in a state like this in your condition? That was very dangerous not just for you, but for the baby as well... " she interrupted herself and looked quizzically at Arya "You do know that you are pregnant?"_  
_Before Arya could answer a voice from the door said: "Give her some space Nan that poor girl has been through a lot enough don't you think."_  
_An old man stood in the doorway accompanied by younger man who looked like he was from south america._  
_The fussing behavior of the elderly woman vanished instantly and was replaced by friendly but distant respect._  
_"Dear Nan could you give us a moment in private place? I have a few questions I need to ask the girl.", the old man purred. Nan mumbled an answer and retreated out of the door closing it behind her._  
_The man eyed her and introduced him and his companion to her. Izembaro is the younger man's name, but the old man's name was so long and complicated that she was sure she'll tangle her tongue if she tried to say it so she sticks with calling him kindly man._  
_The kindly man took out something and lays her ID on the blanket._  
_"So I'm curious what does our illustrious, mayors baby daughter in on of the shabbiest arias of New York in this kind of condition? Or is the condition the reason you are here in the first place."_  
_Arya didn't trust him for a second "I would prefer not to talk about this. I only need a couple of hours rest then I will be on my way again and you don't have to bother yourself with me"_  
_The kindly man only smirked lightly and took something differently out to lay it beside her ID. It was a metallic-silver business card. A mirage business card to be exact. In the right angle you could make out a number. Shift the card a little and you could see a head who looked like Enzo from assassins creed (a hooded head) without a face._  
_She had taken the card with her on a hunch when she had fled her family, remembering the words the man who had given her the card had said._  
_"Who gave you that card? And don't try to lie to me or be sure your trouble haven't even started jet."_  
_There was a sudden steal behind his voice, that Arya had sensed in him over their whole conversation, but he had let her felt it now for the first time. The message however was loud and clear. You don't mess with this man, ever._  
_Arya waited a few seconds just to show him that she wasn't afraid of the kindly man, even so it was probably a stupid move._  
_"A man who thought he owed me. He said if I ever needed help I should call the number on the card. And I will get it, but it only works once."_  
_"What was his name?"_  
_"Jaqen H'ghar."_  
_The two men looked at each other_  
_"You are lucky twice Arya Stark"_  
_Arya cringed at the sound of her own name, she never would have thought, that one day it would course her so much pain._  
_"How so?", she asked._  
_"Firstly if you had obtain the card in any other way than the on you had described you wouldn't lie here idly and enjoy or hospitality._  
_And secondly if you had collapsed on any other doorstep you would be with your family right now. But since Jaqen owes you we owe you too."_  
_Arya was confused_  
_"Why? What has Jaqen owning me to do with you people?"_  
_The kindly man smiled at her like a grandfather would do to his favorite grandchild_  
_"Some things are better not known Arya Stark.", he said. "So we owe you what do you want?"_  
_Arya didn't need to think long about that. She wanted to find Gendry badly, but one thing was even more imported than him. The safety of their child._  
_"I need safe shelter, untill the child is born, then we are even."_  
_"That's not a dept for us but a natural thing to do. You saved one of us, it's a life dept. Something like that... lets just say you will be always under our protection. So name something els."_  
_Arya was crept out now. Who the hell where these people and who the hell was Jaqen who had introduced himself as a traveling salesman. But whoever they where she didn't have anybody else to turn for help too._  
_"Then I need to find Gendry... Gendry Waters the father of my child. He has vanished, and I was looking for him when... I stumbled over this place."_  
_"Gendry Waters, all right than. We will find him."_  
_From than on she lived in the "House of Black and White", hidden from the world, and the world hidden from her. Not that was too hard to do, her pregnancy was more like a sickness than anything else chaining her to bed all day. When the baby started to move it got even worse. By pure accident how ever she found a way to soothe her restless child. She had tried to read a book, but couldn't concentrate on it, so she tried to read it out loud, and suddenly her stomach felt calm again, but as soon as she stopped it would start again. It took her a while but eventually Arya found it out and started talking with the infant, singing to it, or telling story._  
_Six month should past, about a month after her son was born, before Arya would finally see him again and made the decision that would alter their life's forever._

* * *

"Mom I need some frill stuff for my kite"  
They had been silent for a couple of minutes now, the story finished, when Jay had jerked her out of her memories with these words.  
"In my room under the bed, try the trunk." Jay got up  
"But before you go young one, I need to tell you that your talent for basketball you got definitely from your uncle Rickon..."  
"Mom!"  
"...and your charming personality you've got from your aunt Sansa...  
"Mom stop it please."  
"... and your confidence as well as your bossieness reminds me a lot of your uncle Robb..."  
"Mom I'm warning you!" Jay threatened  
Arya chuckled: "...and your seriousness is a token from your uncle..."  
In this moment a pillow Jay had flung at her landed on her face and interrupted her. Arya could have easily doge it, but choose not to.  
"I warned you mom!"  
She laughed out loud now and pulled the pillow of her face.  
"... Jon as well as your lack of humor!", she finished.  
Jay fumed although he was trying hard not to laugh as well and went to Arya's bedroom.  
Arya looked after her son. In truth he resembled her the most in personality as much as Gendry in appearance. It worried her lot.

* * *

Jay took the trunk out from under his mother's bed, still fuming as well as smiling, also he never would admit it he loved it when his mother teased him. That was one of two times when that shadow in her gray eyes would vanish and she looked truly happy. Jay wanted to see her always happy.  
He took the coloured fabrics out of the trunk. Thy where the last remaining decorations they had in the café during the last spring festival. For his kite however the where still to large so he went to his mothers desk to get the pair of scissors. As he tried to open the drawer it opened only a bit before it got stuck. Jay tried again with the same result. Being not the most patient boy on earth he soon lost his temper and tried it with brutal force. The drawer fought him one last time before unclamped with a loud bang sending him along with the contents of the drawer and the drawer itself to the floor.  
"Are you tearing my room apart again?", his mother shouted from the other room.  
Jay got up groaning, rubbing his sore backside.  
His mother was referring to an incident not to long ago when his best friend Rhaenys, aunt Danny's daughter, had wanted to prove to him that she was as strong as him and had challenged him to a wrestling match. Wich was ridiculous since she was as small and petite as her mother, and as his mother for that matter. He hadn't taken the bait and she got angry with him and had chased him through the flat. They had ended up in his mother's room wrestling anyway and destroying one or two things.  
Aunt Danny and his mother hadn't been too happy when they saw the chaos and the two of them had been grounded for a week.  
"I swear if you have broken anything again I will ground you for the rest of the summer Jay Waters!"  
"No everything is in one piece mom no worry's." Jay hurried to answer and started to put the stuff from the drawer back inside of it. That is when he saw a frame laying on the floor.  
_"That was what must had got stuck and created all this mess."_, Jay thought.  
Jay picked up the frame, looked at the picture and froze.  
The picture showed his mom in her teens. But she looked so differently he almost didn't recognise her. In contrary to the smart but casual clothe she where theses days, on the picture she wore ratty jeans, a tight fit t-shirt with some band name on it, but torn, a tatoo was peeking just above the waistline of her jeans, bangles on her wrists and heavy makeup on her face. Her hair was chopped short, she looked like she wanted to go to a rock concert. The whole outfit was completed with a heavy black leather-jacket that was, several sizes to big for her and belonged obviously to the guy who stood close behind her and had his arms slung around her waist he looked at the side of her face with a lovestruck expression on his face, totally oblivious to the camara while his mother smiled with a dazzling smile in its direction. He was tall, a head, or so taller than his mom, lean, muscular with sun-kissed deep tan, coal-black a bit messy hair and deep blue eyes. The man looked exactly how his mother always described his father. He looked exactly like him. His mother hadn't been exaggerating when she said he had inherited his fathers looks.  
But that wasn't what got him frozen in place. The man, his father, looked like scruffy version of "Gutter Rat" his all-time favorite musician, a man he admired to a degree it was almost worship.  
_"How is that possible?"_, Jay thought. The only difference between this guy and the Rock star was the age and the clothe. While his father looked equally scruffy as his mother on the picture, "Gutter Rat" always were fit for a Rock star, but well made and expensive clothes.  
Thousand of questions whirl in Jays head. Following a whim he opened the frame and took the photo out. Than placed the frame back in the drawer and that thing back in the desk. He hid the photo under the fabric's and left the room.  
"Mom I go to bed ok.", he said while he approached her.  
His mother looked up. His schoolwork laid neatly on the side of the couch-table, she was working again.  
"Of corse she is always working." Jay thought bitterly  
"Ok sweetling." She said smiling and kissed his forehead. "Do you want to hear a story before you go to sleep? I'm almost done here, so I will be with you shortly."  
"No its ok mom, but thanks."  
Arya nodded and got back to work. Jays voice had been slightly of but she choose not to pursue it this evening, it was late and she wanted to give him space, if he was ready he would tell her, that was how things worked between them.  
Jay left the room, changed, and got to bed. Thoughts on the picture and what it means for him, he had quickly come to a decision.  
_"I know what to do, now I only need a plan."_, that was his last thought before he drifted into dreamland.

Several hours later Arya checked on Jay, he was lying sound asleep in his bed, looking so small and defenceless. She bent over him and kissed his messy black locks and swore to herself like every night that she would protect him from her family and everything that could harm her only joy and happiness in life, her pride son.  
Back in the livingroom she continued working. A long sleepless night ahead of her.  
This was her life now and she had no choice but to live it, though not deal with it.

* * *

So this is chapter two, let me know if I have surprised anyone^^

Again I apologise for any mistakes regarding gramma or spelling

As allways I don't own a thing, except Jay, he is totaly mine^^

last but not least I hoped you enjoy this chapter, question, comments or helpful critic, just review or pm me


	4. Hi I'm Jay

Just like a fairytale Chapter 3-Hi I'm Jay

"Hi I'm Jay, and I need your help."  
Gendry looked up to see into his own eyes. He blinked, the eyes where still there. Or rather a boy about eleven or twelve years old who looked like a carbon copy of him when he had been that age.  
This morning, about two days after his visit in the "Red Keep Orphanage", Gendry promoted his new single in the biggest CD Store in the city. He had sat there for the whole morning and had sign CD's. Now he was annoyed and had a headache. Not an uncommon combination for him. But visions were knew, at least in his hangover state. When he was drunk... that was a completely different story.  
Suddenly he heard a snapping sound that started him. The boy was still siting before him, he had zoned out on the kid.  
_"What the hell is he doing here anyways.",_ Gendry thought. His fans where normally a lot older than this boy. Teens and grown ups alike romping in the CD store right now, so what was a little boy who was way to young to hear his music doing here. A little boy who looked like him as kid. A fact that still confused him.  
"Hi I'm Jay, and I need your help.", the boy repeated.  
"I hope to get an autograph from me, corse anything else could be difficult.", Gendry answered, taking a close look at the boy now.  
He was tall for his age wich was why Gendry thought him, older. He corrected his supposed age about two years down. The boy had the same coal, unruly black hair as him, and sun-kissed tan, that proved he was often outdoors, doing some kind of sports, since he was also unusual lean for a boy his age. The most startling thing where his eyes as blue as the ocean on a sunny day and right now filled with undecipherable emotions.  
"No, I mean an autograph would be awesome, but that's not what I need your help for."  
"Ok so what is it?", Gendry was confused over how familiar that boy was and that annoyed him even more that the gaping fans.  
"My father I need to find him, and you are going to help me."  
Gendry lifted his eyebrows "Excuse me?"  
"My father I... .", the boy started to repeat but Gendry interrupted him.  
"Enough ok! I heard you the first time boy. Why are you coming to me with that? I'm not a detective."  
"I now that. Well you are famous for helping people, so I thought... .", the boy looked flustered now. Good so he had companie.  
It was true though, Gendry gave every year thousands of dollars to charity organisations, trying to help people who had been in the same situation as him when he had been younger, with no one he could turn to and no one that cared for him. But this was even for him a number to big.  
"Sorry kid can't help you", Gendry said simply, grabbed one of the CD cases and signed it with his artist's name.  
"Here that's the only thing I can give you.", he said while handing him the case.  
The boy looked down at it and then up at him again. This time the emotion in his eyes where easy to decipher, disappointment and rage. The glare the boy gave him almost compete HER famous glare, when she was angry.  
"Thank you but like I said that wasn't what I wanted from you." The kid stood up and left Gendry sitting there, slightly stunned, without even once turning back to him before he left the shop.  
Gendry sight and fixed his attention on the next overwhelmed fan.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Jay did what he always did when he needed to think, or distract himself. Exhausting himself at the "Hollow Hill" basketball-court, named after the street with the same name nearby where he lived.  
The court was a popular hangout place for kids, teens and young adults, and especially at this time of the day when most where finally out of school, or of work, the place was packed. But Jay didn't really paid attention to the people around him and the buzzing chatter.  
His best friend Rhaenys, stood nearby with a bunch of girls chatting and giggling. He had dragged her of the caffè to the basketball-court, as soon as he had been back. He didn't had want to talk about what was bothering him, but her presence always helped him to feel better, so he hadn't mind when she, as soon as they reached the court, had taken of with her friends, while he started training like a mad man. As long as she was around that was enough for him.  
He was drenched in sweet, his breath raged, but still running and dribbling to the basketball hoop and throwing one hoop after another like a machine, while his mind was occupied with that fiasco of a meeting from today morning. Jay was mad at "Gutter Rat" for being such an arrogant ass. How could somebody who always seemed so nice in TV be so different in real life. But even more Jay was angry with himself and his stupid mouth and brain for not thinking fast and saying the most dumbest thing ever. He would have traded every triad he had supposedly inherited from one of his uncles or aunt for his mothers quick thinking, and her convenient talent to tell a good and more importantly convincing lye. Jay had seen often enough how his mother had handled difficult guest or had been present when she had negotiations and had struck business deals, to know how far that had brought her. Why couldn't he had inherited one of those skills.  
_"Mom would have never been so stupid and come up with such a shabby lie like I'm looking for my dad"._  
To his credit, he hadn't gone to the CD signing with the intention to lie to "Gutter Rat" but to show him the picture and find out the truth once and for all. But the moment he had sat down in front of his supposed father his mothers words had echoed trough his head.  
_"One day when you are older I will tell you I promise and will understand it"._  
And somehow these words had shattered his resolve. He had panicked and had come up with the dumbest lie ever. Jay couldn't really blame "Gutter Rat" for reacting the way he did, if he was honest with himself, wich he wasn't in the moment. Even so the mistake was made he was determined to fix this. He needed to know the truth and his mother was not likely to tell it to him, at least not anytime soon. Even so they where honest with each other regarding everything else. So he would stick to "Gutter Rat" somehow he would get the truth out of him. He had time to pester him all summer, well not the whole summer, there was the basketball tournament and the holiday in Winterfell, but the rest of the summer was all his. He just needed to come up with a new plan.  
Jay was jerked out of his thoughts when small but strong arms slung around his waist. He had stood in the middle of the court for a while now, catching his breath, while thinking.  
"You should stop thinking so hard.", a low voice said into his into ear. "You will fry your brain if you keep this up."  
Jay chuckled. He knew exactly whom this voice belonged to. Rhaenys stood behind him, her head resting on his right shoulder. Jay closed his eyes and leaned against her. He turned his head ever so slightly and rested his head against hers. She had no idea what was bothering him and didn't push him to tell her, but she was there for him. The best friend one could wish for. Jay kissed her temple in silent thanks and they remained in this position.

* * *

Gendry had escaped his duties as well as his bodyguard Davos. He was in one of the outskirt area of New York, called Hollow Hill, dressed like a street thug again, the hood of his hoody pulled deep into his face, just in case. For a change he had a basketball with him instead of his guitar and dribbled while jogging through urban canyons. His mind occupied with that bold boy from today morning. It was strange that now for once in nine years his mind wasn't constantly circling around HER but around an odd kid instead. Everything had been slightly off about the boy. Starting with the fact that he looked like a carbon copy of him, was it even possible that a boy he had no relations to could look so much like him? And ending with the way he had asked for his help, or better demanded it. Neither in his tone nor in his behavior had been any sign of a plea, but rather an order and the boy had expected him to comply. Gendry had only once met somebody who behaved the same, and the boy reminded him of HER. SHE had also never asked anything of him only ever demanded and expected, and he had always happily fulfilled her every wish. Only once he had asked something from HER, but she couldn't even kept her word to him for four-month.  
There it was again sooner or later everything would boil down to HER again, and the pain that had been kept at bay by his preoccupied mind assailed him again like a bloodthirsty wolf. Gendry catched the basketball and stopped beside a lattice fence. He pulled out a flask, his stopgap, and took a sip after he opened the flask.  
Gendry heard shouting from the other side of the fence and turned to the source of the ruckus. His eyes shot open, there he was, the boy that had haunted him all day, fighting four guys who where all at least four or five years older than him, and definitively a lot stronger. The boy did give a good fight, but it was obvious he was going to lose at the long end. With out even thinking Gendry past the fence and got into the basketball court.  
"HEY", he shouted as one off the bullies, a tall blond one, but scrawny looking, breached through the boy's defence and hit him right at the jaw. Startled by the tall, strong-looking man all but one of the bully's retreated, only the one who landed the punch and the mystery boy on the ground stayed he where. The bully didn't seemed to be intimidated by Gendry and glared at him when he reached the pair.  
"Who are you? You have nothing to do with this, so don't but in." The tall boy shouted before he fixed his attention again on the mystery kid on the ground, but before he could do anything Gendry grabbed his collar and glared at him from under his hood with eyes like the stormy sea.  
"Scram!", he snarled before pushing the bully from him. The cowardly boy stumbled a few steps back before he quickly followed his friends who had been smart enough to flee before provoking him.  
Gendry turned to the boy and hold out his hand to help him up.  
"Are you ok?"  
The boy looked up and his eyes widened at his sight of him. But before he could made any fuss Gendry dragged the boy up and away from the now interested crowed, who didn't lift a finger to help the boy before Gendry intervened, around them. He dragged the boy to a relatively low stone wall and lifted him up. Than he pulled a handkerchief and his flask out and poured a bit of the content on the handkerchief before pressing it to the boy's split lip. The boy hissed in pain but otherwise bore the treatment in silence.  
Gendry used the chance to have a close look at the boy again, still irritated to no end at how much they looked alike.  
"What where you thinking, boy?", he asked.  
The boy's gaze looked slightly over his shoulder and shook lightly his head, but before he could turn to see who was behind them the boy asked:  
"What are you doing here?"  
_"Seriously the first thing he says to me, is "What are you doing here?" You are very welcome brat."_, Gendry thought sarcastically.  
"You mean beside saving your butt?" Gendry asked annoyed. The kid's eyes widened again and he jerked his face to the side muttering something under his breath. Gendry sight _"Stubborn little brat."_, he thought.  
"I passed by here by pure chance.", he answered, while jerking the boys head back to him and pressing the hanky at his lip again. "So now tell me what on earth where you thinking fighting against four guys all older and stronger than you?"  
"They where terrorising a kid, I just told them to pick on somebody of there own size."  
"Like you?", Gendry asked shaking his head.  
The boy, just shrugged.  
"They just welcomed the chance to put me in place, it's not the first time we clashed. They are bully's and I don't like bully's very much."  
"Seriously what where you thinking kid? And what your parents have say about this?"  
Jay's eyes narrowed on him, he looked sad.  
"I don't have parents just my mom, I tooled you I'm looking for my father."  
Ignoring the father comment, Gendry asked:  
"Alright what would your mother say about you taking on four guys."  
_"Never just stand by and let wrong things happen. Always fight injustice. Protect who can't protect themself, when you can help it, and you can always help it. It's the honorable thing to do._ That's what mama would say."  
Gendry looked at him stunned.  
"What?"  
"Never just stand..."  
But Gendry didn't listened any longer.

"_Never just stand by and let the wrong thing happen. Always fight injustice. Protect who can't protect themself, when you can help it, and you can always help it. It's the horrible thing to do. My father always said that."_

HER voice flowed in his head. Once a lifetime ago SHE had said the very same thing to him in a similar situation. No wonder this whole exchange felt like a Déjà vu, the boy even behaved like SHE had when he had confronted her in a similar manner.

"... what mom would say." Jay finished again.  
Gendry couldn't any longer look at the boy and averted his gaze. "Would she?"  
"Yeah.", the kid answered with irritation in his voice.  
Gendry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he answered.  
"Alright I help you.", he looked at the boy, at Jay, he should stop referring to him as "the boy" as if he was the only one in the world, again. The kid however looked irritated. "With your father, I help you finding your father."  
He knew he would regret this decision but what the heck to hell with his doubts.  
Jay's eyes widened and a huge grin erupted on his face, before he flunked his arm around him with a huge hug. Gendry froze, he had avoided most physical contact for almost nine years now, especially with stranger, but somehow this boy, Jay, didn't feel like a stranger at all to him. Maybe because he looked like him or reminded him so much of HER. Anyways he found himself return the hug.  
Jay pulled back and looked at Gendry with big happy blue eyes.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah I will call my lawyer Bailish he will get you a good detective who will find your father for you."  
Jay frowned. "I don't need you to pay for a detective I can afford one myself."  
Gendry raised an eyebrow "Can you?"  
"Well..."  
"Thought so."  
"What ever that's not the kind of help I want from you."  
"So what else can I do for you?"  
Jay thought for a bit than answered "Do you know the "Twins" in "Riverrun-Park"?"  
"You mean the twin fountains?" Two massive identical fountains, they where quite the popular place for tourists to visit. Back in his day's as street musican he had played there on regular basis. It was also the place where he had met HER for the first time. How could he not know that place.  
"Yeah. Meet me there tomorrow by teen and I'll tell you my plan." Jay said grinning, then jumping of the wall. He waved at him before he ran of, leaving an utterly flustered Gendry behind, who slumped with his butt against the wall. Before long he took a huge gab from his flask  
_"Dear good what have I gotten myself into now."_

* * *

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Jay's mother asked him. She hadn't said a thing when he came back to the café, his arms covered in bruises a split lip and dust all over his cloths, with Rhaenys trailing behind him. She had just brought him to the counter and put a ice-pack on his swollen lip.  
Rhaenys had pestered him the whole way back about who the man was that had helped him and than had taken care of his wounds, Jay didn't answer her however. They had stood on the basketball court for a few short moments before Zane Lannister and a couple of his goons had showed up and started to pick on one of the smaller kids. Jay couldn't stand bully's. Even without his mothers words, he would have intervened. With her words in mind however he felt encouraged, and besides it wasn't the first time he had clashed with the Lannister-jerk. They where like fire and water always fighting as soon as they saw each other, even so Zane was a couple of years older than him.  
Jay had wanted to stop the jerk immediately but Rhaenys hadn't let go of him, trying to stop him. He had then just pushed her to her friends, with a bit of force.  
She had tried to run after him when he had pounded on the bully's but her friends had held her back, knowing better than allowing her to get between Jay and Zane when they where at it.  
Then "Gutter Rat" had showed up and saved him from being trashed. Jay had been surprised a lot when had recognised him under the hood. In the clothe he had worn he hadn't looked at all like the famous rock star and more like the scruffy street musician on the picture. Just without the "bad boy" vibe he gave now. All in all everything had gotten well for him. He had stopped Rhaenys just in time from coming to them after the fight and "Gutter Rat" had agreed to help so he was one step near to tell him he was his father.  
"So what happened", his mother asked again. She had left it to him to hold the ice-pack while tending to the various cuts on his hands. Jay looked at her he had been so in thoughts he totally ignored her question.  
"Zane was being Zane again."  
His mother sight. "You did the right thing. **_"Never just stand by and let wrong things happen. Always fight injustice..._**  
_**"Protect who can't protect themself, when you can help it, and you can always help it. It's the honourable thing to do."**_, Jay interrupted smiling. His mother smiled too when the finished together:_** "We need to stand united because winter is coming."**_  
"Good", his mother said. "Never forget our words. She ruffled his hair.  
"You know your father once tended me too to injuries I had gotten from a similar situation. Good was he angry with me at that time.", she said chuckling.  
"Why?"  
"We didn't knew each other for long, back then. And he was a guy who only minded his own business. So he couldn't understand why endangered myself to help a stranger. I think most people would agree with him, but when you are a... ." She interrupted herself and then started again.  
"When you are a part of my family everything is about honour. I couldn't just stand by."  
Jay was curious what his mother wanted to say originally, she did that a lot, interrupting herself mid sentence. Also his mother never lied to him, not telling him things was as bad as if she lied, at least in his opinion, but he knew better than to just ask she wouldn't answer anyway.  
"Mama, please tell me the whole story.", he asked instead.  
Arry smiled and nodded.

* * *

_Arya ran down the Kings Road. She was supposed to met Gendry at Aegon's Square about teen minutes ago and was late. Nothing too unusual for her but she didn't know him for long, so she had no idea how he would reacted to unpunctuality. They had met by chance a couple of times and talked and once composed song together. That was it, but today they would meet up to hang out together officially for the first, and Arya was a nervous wreck about it. It also didn't help that she had a massive crush on him since the first time she had seen him. So she wouldn't want to scare him of already by giving the impression of her almost standing him up. _  
_Arya had almost reached Aegon's square when she heard shouting a couple of guy's had a fight. Or rather four tall and muscular guy's and one who was rather scrawny looking with blond hair, trashed a boy who looked about fourteen years old. He had red hair, was rather chubby and didn't even fought back. But the worst thing of all, nobody didn't even lifted a finger to help the kid and Arya saw red. With out further delay she attacked the bully's, her body moving almost on its own. All the years she had forced her mother to allow her to take martial art's classes, finally paid of. Like a dance she moved between the bully's to fast to catch, but always hitting her target'. She had almost beaten the crab out of the four taller guys who had been totally underestimating her, when the blond scrawny guy had caught her of guard and hit her square at the jaw. Arya, out of balance needed a few seconds to recover, which would have ended badly for her, but in this moment a loud voice, Arya knew only too well, boomed. "Hey!_  
_The bully's beaten up enough already, fled immediately at the sight of this tall bulky guy looking as angry as an edgy bull. The redheaded boy had vanished to so it was only Arya when he finally reached her. He didn't say a thing, just took in her face and his gaze darken even more. With out a word he grabbed her wrist and dragged her after him to the twins. He pushed her down on the edge of the fountain took out a handkerchief and pressed it with more force then necessary at splited lips, still not saying anything. Arya was reluctant to break the silence but she had to know how much damage this little escapade had coursed. _  
_"Gendry..."_  
_"What the hell where you thinking?", he interrupted her with barely contend rage. "Attacking five guys, all taller and the double on wight on you?"_  
_"Actually only four of them where like this, one was scrawny and really weak.", she tried to jab, controlling her temper that started to raise in her as well, who did he think he was to shout at her like this._  
_But Gendry wasnt in the mood for quibble._  
_"You mean the one that got you this?", he asked while pressing a bit harder with the cloth against her lip to emphasize his point. _  
_"Ow! Hey that was shire luck ok, I had everything under control.", she answered angry herself now. She wasn't some fragile lady he needed to protect, she couldn't do that very well on her own. _  
_Gendry huffed only than sounding relay tired asked: "Why Arya, just tell me so I may understand what goes on in that crazy head of your's."_  
_So Arya told him the whole story while Gendry's facial expression changed from resignation to really angry, to unbelieving._  
_"And all that for a kid who didn't even thank you?"_  
_"It doesn't matter, it was the honorable thing to do."_  
_Gendry only looked at her disbelieving. "That was seriously dangerous Arya, and stupid by the way, what would your father say if he knew about this?_  
_"Never just stand by and let the wrong thing happen. Always fight injustice. Protect who can't protect themself, when you can help it, and you can always help it. It's the honorable thing to do. My father always said that."_  
_She took his hands and looked him deep in the eyes, eyes she could easily get lost in if she stared to long. _  
_"That's what he would say. In fact he raised me this way. When you are a Stark everything is about honour: Belive me it was the right thing, the honourable thing to do, I couldn't just stand by Gendry."_  
_There breathing was ragged as if they had just ran a marathon instead of sitting in the cool shadow of the fountain.. Arya's heard ran she need to distract herself from his distracting eyes, so she jumped up and danced a few steps, something she wouldn't do even forced with a gun point-blank at her. Just to prove to him she was all right and turned to him_  
_"But see I'm all ok, so stop worrying or you get bold soon.", she said with a teasing voice. Gendry looked at her with a strange look than got up as well. Before she could even ask he hugged her, and Arya caught her breath, while her heard run double as fast as before._  
_"Yeah you are ok.", he said with a low and raspy voice. Arya felt her cheeks heaten and pulled away. _  
_"So that was an interesting start for our hangout session, whats next on the schedule?"_  
_He laughed that quite laugh she loved so much, all the anger and worries forgotten._  
_"I was planing to show you the new tune I was working on, maybe you have some lyrics in mind for it?", he said grin. _  
_This was the first time she would hear the tune that would become their melody and she would complete with lyrics, much later, when she had been held captive by her own family._

* * *

Arya finished her story looking at her son, who looked back at her with glee. Of corse she hadn't used her real name, or Gendry's for that matter in the story, that would be way to dangerous. But Jay loved it anyways. Every scrap from her and his father's past was like ointment for the longing for his father. It was the only thing she could give him from Gendry, only chips of her memories from him, but she gave it gladly, even so just thinking of their happy times together and that it could never be again practically ripped her heart out.  
Arya looked at her son again who looked way to happy with himself for someone who had just been in a fight. She tried to sweep out the strict mom but failed terribly. Whit a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips she rapping Jay over his head.  
"Get of the counter you bandit, don't you still have a kite to build or something."  
In other words, you are of the hook get out of here before I change my mind.  
Jay laughed and finished up the stairs with Rheanys close behind him.

* * *

To not torment you further, here is the third chapter, lets see if it is as you all thought^^

I hope you guys like the whole winter is coming thing^^

and regarding Jay's fight with Zane Lannister, lets just say like mother like son

So from the next chapter on things will get intresting at least I hope so^^

as always I apologise for any mistakes regarding gramma or spelling

I don't own anything

and last but not least question, comments or helpful critic, just review or pm me ^^


	5. Walking down memory lane

Chapter 4-Walking down memory lane

_Day one_  
The next day Gendry waited for Jay at the twins. He was in his gangster clothe again. And wore additionally to that outfit a pair of mirrored sunglasses. Since this wasn't some outskirt aria or a shady bar he normally frequented when he was incognito, so he didn't want to take any chances.  
Gendry hadn't informed neither Robert nor Davos what he was up to this morning, instead just took a few day's of for this little expedition and, to avoid any questions, left his appartement early this morning. He knew if told either of them of this crazy deal the would thing him mad or totally drunk. Either way they would stop that and had every right to do so. The famous rock star "Gutter Rat" meeting up some strange kid to help him find his father... he could practically see what the press would do out of this. But even so it was stupid, even if he could he wouldn't want to back out now, Gendry was curious. Wich was why he was up and waited in this place at this unholy hour. Not that then was particularly early, he just hated mornings in general since he was a night owl.  
But he started to regret even showing up since Jay was late, and not just a few minutes. He could live with that corse he had gotten used to that when he had dated HER. SHE couldn't be on time even if her life depended on it. Besides he wasn't a living by the clock person either, but thirty minutes, that was even for Gendry a bit to long to wait (though he really shouldn't complain, considering how let his fans sometimes wait). He looked at his watch again and had finally enough. He had better things to do then wait for a moody kid.  
_"If what ever he want's me to do is not imported enough to show up in time he doesn't need me at all!"_, Gendry thought angry and wanted to go when he heard somebody shout his artist name.  
"Gutter Rat, Gutter Rat, Gutter Rat."  
The people around him stopped and looked around for the rock star, everybody wanted a glimpse of him.  
_"Fuck."_ Gendry cursed inwardly and looked frantically around for the boy. There he was running looking around for him as well while shouting. He had a guitar slung over his back as well as a rucksack.  
Gendry run towards him catched him stopping his shouting effectively by puting his hand over his mouth.  
"Hey kido why are you shouting like this?"  
Then he hissed: "Have you lost your mind?"  
Out loud again he said: "The rock star is not here kid!"  
A few people who passed them looked at the two strangely. Gendry grind and said with a cheery voice: "The boy has such a wild imagination." Than he dragged Jay of to one of the benches and turned to him as soon as the weren't in the center of everybody attention anymore.  
"Have you gone mad kid? You can't just yell my name in a place packed with people! If anybody had recognised me there would be a hell of a lot to pay."  
"Sorry I feared you had left already."  
"Already? It's half past ten! Just a moment later and I would have been gone. And you could have happily mange this on your own, for all I care."  
Jay looked sheepishly at him "Sorry."  
Gendry sighed "Alright, call me Gendry from now on ok. And since I'm here anyway... whats the plan?  
Jay grind "You'll see." He got up again, and ran to one of the fountains.  
"Jay! Jay get back here.", he called after him, but the boy ignored him.  
Gendry had the sudden urge to strangle this wild child he somehow got stuck with, or spoil him for being so headstrong. He liked that trait very much.  
Jay pulled the guitar from his back and started playing.  
Gendry furrowed his brows. That song the kid played he knew it. It was from his first album. But how was that even possible? He was way to young to even know of it, much less play it.  
"Your son is quite good.", an old man said, startling Gendry out of his thoughts.  
"Excuse me?"  
"The kid over there. He looked a lot like you he is your son isn't he?"  
"Err...", so he it wasn't just him other people noticed this too.  
"He play's quite good. It was a good idea to bring him here, to get rid of it."  
Gendry was a bit confused now.  
"I'm sorry but I don't understand..."  
"His shyness to play in front of people. That's why you brought him here, don't you."  
But the man didn't wait for Gendry's conformation and just chatted away.  
"I can see why, he is young so I bet he hasn't played in front of a larger crowed yet. And this sure is a good way to cure him from stage fright."  
Gendry could only nod.  
"Anyway, you've got a talented kid there, good luck."  
The man smiled at him before he went his way. Jay's performance also had gotten to an end. The people cheered and a few gave him money. He smiled and thanked them and went back to him, with a large grin on his face.  
"So what do you think?"  
Gendry looked at him annoyed  
"Firstly don't run of like this. I'm really not in the mood to chase after you.  
Secondly what's up with that performance?  
And thirdly HOW do you even know this song? You are way to young to... how old are you anyway?  
Jay's look became guarded. "Eight. My birthday was last month."  
_"So he was born shortly after I became famous. Wait... eight? God his even younger than I thought."_  
"Ok but you are still to young to know that song."  
Jay grind. "So you recognised it."  
Gendry nodded. "Of corse I recognised it, I wrote it."  
"I know, it's great it was on your first album right? That was amazing by the way. Anyway it was one of the songs my dad used to play. He was, is a street musician about nine years ago. At least that's what my mom said.""  
Gendry frowned: "Around the same time as I was.", he mumbled.  
Then he rubbed his forehead. "So tell me what is your plan exactly?  
"Like I said my dad is a street musician. He played here and at several other places regularly. So I thought, I just visit the places he always was, play the songs he played, and maybe somebody recognises them and might now's where he is."  
"Kid", he said calmly, "You know that could never actually work right?"  
But Jay grind up at him fully confident that this actually would work Gendry was stunned, and more than tempted to leave this venture right now before it got out of hand.  
"Seriously that won't work that was nine years ago. We need anything more concrete then a bunch of songs he covered from other artists to find him. A name would be a good start or what he looked like."  
"No."  
"No? What's that supposed to mean, No!"  
"No, don't have anything conc... concr...eat," Jay stumbled a bit over that word. "I don't know his name, he looks like me though. At least that's what mom said."  
Gendry rubbed his forehead. "Are you telling me that your mom has told you story's about your dad, what he did, how he looked, where he had hang out and NOT his name?"  
Jay nodded again.  
"But he know's about you does he?"  
"Sure.", the boy said in a tone that was not convincing at all.  
Gendry groaned this was defiantly going to be interesting as hell. Note the sarcasm.  
Jay punched him lightly at the arm "Trust me Gendry I know what I'm doing." The boy looked so sure of himself, so full of hope, also he wanted to, Gendry couldn't abandon him just like this and talk some sence into him. He knew that wouldn't work. Jay was stubborn to a degree it almost matched his own stubbornness. He wouldn't listen, only experience could teach him better, and even so the kid was a royal pain in the ass, he was also nice and didn't deserve to be disappointed like this in such a young age. The world was harsh enough already, he didn't need to realise that with eight, at least not because of Gendry, so he decided right in this moment that he would stay till the end, for better or worse.  
"Alright is your doomed mission. I only stay around so I can tell I told you so."  
"Deal." the boy practically cheered and the two shook hands over that contract. Then he hit his arm lightly and plopped beside him on the bench.  
"What's with you anyway why so gloomy?", kiddo asked while unconsciously clutched to his rucksack.  
Gendry sighed he wasn't going to cry about the hole in his chest to a boy who has barely seen eight lenze's. "This place holds some memory to me that's all."  
"Happy or sad?"  
Gendry thought for a moment but still answered. "Happy ones that now make me sad."  
"Why?" Gendry looked at him. Again strange emotion whirled in his familiar eyes.  
_"Ok the boy was persistent."_ "I rather not talk about this."  
_"That should shut him up."_, but today was not Gendry's lucky day avoiding this topic, at least not when it came to this annoying kid.  
"It has something to do with that women you where talking about in the tv. The lady, right?"  
Gendry sighed. "Drop it kid I don't want to talk about HER."  
"So it is because of the lady!"  
_"Fuck! The boy is more perceptive than I thought."_  
"Like I said I don't want to talk about IT." he answered puting emphasises on the last word.  
"So what is it? Did you meet the lady here or what."  
_"He was scarcely accurate."_  
"For fuck's sake I said I don't want to talk about HER, don't make me repeat myself again boy"  
Should he speak in front of a kid like this? Course not. Should he speak in font of this annoying pain in the ass like this? Definitely!  
Jay narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't your lady have name, why are you always referring to her as HER, or SHE is her name like coursed like Voldemort's, she whose name shall not be said.?", he snickered.  
That did it. Gendry's head snapped to the boy, with just a shred of self-control left he grabbed him and draw him closer.  
"How dare you insult her like this. She is the most wonderful person in the world! fierce, intelligent, brave, insanely beautiful! Don't stain her name like this ever again do hear me BOY!", he hissed.  
People where looking at them again but Gendry didn't gave a fuck. How could the boy make such a remark. Jay however was not at least intimidated, only glared back at him with eyes that where as stormy as his.  
"I'm not the one who is staining her!", Jay his right back. "You are the one that mentions her and then can't even talk about her. You are the one, who vows his undying love in tv and the next moment can't even say her name. So if anybody you are insulting her.  
_"Fuck!, the boy has a point."_, Gendry realised, and let go of his hold of him. The boy how ever stayed where he was on eye hight with him.  
"Why are you behaving like this?"  
"Because it hurt's." Gendry mumbled weekly.  
"Why can't you even say her name, why..." The boy continued to rant.  
"Because it hurt's like a motherfucker damn it BOY!", Gendry shouted, cringe inwardly. The famous Baratheon furry must have certainly rubbed of on him from Robert, making him truly one of them if he talked with a child like this, even an insanely annoying one.  
Jay looked at him before he replied silently "Then talk to me."  
"Ha!", Gendry sneered. "So you can run to the next paparazzi and rant the whole story out? No thank you." Nobody had cared when Gendry Waters heart had been ripped out, nobody but Robert anyway. But with Gendry Baratheon the famous rock star that was a completely different story. Suddenly everybody cared, but he trusted nobody. Especially not some strange kid who just showed up in his life. He got up and walked away, finally having enough, this was a mistake, as he thought from the beginning.  
"Do you think you are the only one that is suffering?", and Gendry stopped short. "Don't you think she is as hurt and alone as you are?" He turned. "Do you think she's not missing, not wanting. Do you think she is not as much in bits as you are." Gendry walked back slowly, getting on his knees in front of him. The words have hit him harder than anything his father, Davos or Hot Pie did say over all this years.  
Jay took his big hands in his tiny one's. "What." Gendry choked.  
"She is also in pain..."  
"Yes." Gendry leant closer, to not miss a word.  
"My mom."  
"Yeah..., wait what?"  
"My mama missed my dad just much as you miss your lady."  
Gendry looked at him stunned _"How did we get from my love to his mom?"_  
"Do you think it is easy for my mom, to be without my dad or even talk about him? But she doesn't hide like you do. Do you think I'm bored or only look for my father for my sake? I do it for mama as well, I want to help her. And you help me, so I want to help you to. One hand for another, but if you want to hide some more its fine with me."  
The boy finished, grab his guitar, Gibson J 200 as Gendry observed, and plucked it's string.  
Gendry fought an internal war out. The kid was right, he need to stop hiding, and facing his pain but could he trust a kid he didn't know at even so there was a mistaken familiarity about him?  
No his mind shouted, but his mouth had a will of their own  
"Arya"  
"Mhm?", Jay looked up from his playing, and again a familiar tune.  
"Arya her name is Arya and you are right I meet her here many times and also the first time I've ever seen her was here."  
The boy looked confused, he obviously hadn't thought he would answer him at all since there had been a long silence between them.  
"Tell me about it."  
And with that words Gendry took a leap of faith.

Arya for a change wasn't working and instead had planed to spent the day with her son, thing was the sneaky fellow wasn't there but on the basketball court training for the upcoming tournament, at least according to the note he left her and Rhaenys. So much for relieving her guilty continues. The last couple of month Arya had mostly concentrated on that business deal with Willas and now the last couple of day's with its aftermath. Also Jay hadn't said a thing she knew he was upset, so she had, this plus the next couple of day's, took of to spend some time with him, so much for that. Though she would go down later, to cheer him and maybe give some training advice like she did with Rickon when he was on his way to being pro. Rhaenys of course would want to come with her, Arya was wondering anyway why she hadn't gone with him, normally those two where as thick as thief's, though she suspected Danny had put her food down and forced her to do her school work, was the reason of it. So instead she decided to do a great clean up since her son wasn't around.  
Arya whore a pair of three-quarter jeans a gray t-shirt with a howling wolf and the words "The north remembers" printed on it. The shirt was some merchandise the café had gotten when they had catered a fantasy festival. As well as a bandanna and dusted her room. She tried to dust over her wardrobe which, with her hight, wasn't a an easy task. Arya jumped up a few times, to proud to get a chair, but manage to sweep over the top every time. Bad luck for her, while she did that, she also unctuously pushed a box to the edge of the wardrobe. When she did that the next time the box fell over the edge. Arya yelped in surprise and shot her arms over her head to protect herself. She didn't feel the impact, but heard the thud of the box hitting the ground beside her and looked up to see memory's raining.  
The box had been full with pictures she had taken, back nine years ago. And Gendry was everywhere, together with her mostly, but often alone, her favorite photo motive.  
She kneeled down on the floor to pick them up, trying hard not to look at the bitter-sweet memories. Of corse that didn't really worked, and soon enough her eyes felt on one special photo. It was the first one ever she took of Gendry. He stood one the broad edge of one of the twin fountains, playing guitar grinning towards the crowd. It was the first time she had seen him.

_Arya sat on one of the chairs in the stand and cheered her twelve-year-old brother Rickon who played basketball down bellow. It was a try out game, played at the end of a test training. Rickon and the other guys, tried to get into the junior basketball team called the "Skagos Savages". A team who are famous for having a lot of it youngsters playing later in the NBA. Through out the whole training the boy's have shown their individual talents, this last game however was to show how they manged as a team. _  
_Arya was on the edge of her seat, quietly commenting the game. It was a tie. The regular team was quite good as expected, but the try out players played surprisingly good as a team. Most of it to Rickon credit. Her little brother could play on every position. But he was a natural leader, like all members of their family, even Bran, in a toned down version. So the other player's naturally revolved around him, puting him in the position of the point guard, it fit him best anyway._  
_"Fuck.", Arya cursed, the "Savages" scored, again, and where now 2 points ahead, and they already attacked again. But suddenly out of nowhere Rickon was there, stole the ball and dribbled to the opposing hoop, while shouting instructions. Soon he was surrounded, having effectively drawing everybody's attention on him, allowing his team mates to position themself. Then Rickon shots the ball to one of them, and runs past his guards, to the three-point line, the ball was thrown at him again, and Arya jumps up in excitement. Rickon jumps as well throws the ball and Arya cheers, he made the point's. The try out team wins with one point ahead. The coach calls the boys to them and announces who made it and who didn't. Arya waited beside the field, while Rickon changes. _  
_"Arya.", he shouts and the next moment hugs her tightly._  
_Rickon even though just twelve was tall for his age almost as tall as her, having inherited it from there mother's side of the family, while she was more small._  
_"I made it, I made it, I made it!", he shouted, while he pulls back grabs her hand and jumps up and down._  
_Arya ruffles his hair. "Congrats bro." she said grinning._  
_"To mark the occasion, let me treat you to something, anything just name it."_  
_Rickon grinned and pulled his duffel bag up on his shoulder. _  
_"Ice-cream at Riverrun-Park."_  
_"Got it."_  
_About 20 minutes later they where walking in the park eating ice-cream. Rickon reminiscent about each and every move he made, and Arya occasionally buts in and gave advice how he could do better next time._  
_"What do you think? Will mum and dad allow me to become a pro?"_  
_They have been silent for a couple of minutes. Arya, already done with her cornet, had looked around for a nice motive, when Rickon had pulled her out of her observations._  
_She thought about it for a moment, but her brother not known for his patience, tugged slightly at her ear._  
_"Hey Arya did you hear me?"._  
_Arya slapped his hand away._  
_"Yeah... lets see if you get into the highschool and collage-teams, before you start a war.", she answered diplomatic._  
_In truth she already knew how their parents would react when their baby son would announce that he want to be a provisional basketball player instead of joining the family business. _  
_All hell would break loose, much like when she had announced she wanted to be a photo journalist a couple of weeks ago._  
_"No sis, it's not if."_  
_"Mhm?", Arya was pulled out of her thoughts over that fight, by her brother._  
_"I said no if's. I will join my highschool and college team's, and will get into the NBA, but will mom and dad fight me over it?"_  
_Arya sight. It wasn't as if their parents where against sports, in fact it was quite the opposite. It was expected from her siblings and her as well to excel in both departments, school and sport. So all of them had to take on at least one sport, even Sansa, who normally sticks to cheerleading, shopping and gossiping, picked up track. For the boys and Arya Basketball (though she did more than one sport, since she was a bit competitive and a bundle of energy) was the more obvious choice, since their father had played as well when he was young, it almost made it family tradition. They all, however, did there respective sports with great success, making Ned and Cat Stark extremely proud of them, but to all of them sports was also just a hobby, that they would persuade to a certain extent, but not take to seriously. But Rickon was different in that matter. He was passionate as well as driven about it. He wanted to be in the NBA and he would get into it. That was out of question. The famous iron will of the Stark's. This special trait had brought them farther than anything else._  
_From Rickon, as from all of them for that matter, was still expected to join the family business. Everything else was supposed to be just a hobby, it didn't mater if it brought mony or not._  
_"You know the answer to this, at least if you have been around the apartment lately.", Arya hinted to her fight with her parents a few day's ago._  
_"I don't care what they say, I will do what I want!"_  
_Of course he would, he was as unruly as she was, a special trait the two of them shared._  
_"Wich is why I said don't start a war just yet. Wait untill you are in college. Let mum and dad see how succesful you are and things will be easier, you know what it's said about Stark's and success." _  
_They both grind._  
_"I don't feel comfortable about lying to mum and dad like this."_  
_"It's not lying Rick, you just don't tell them about everything, there is a difference between that."_  
_Rickon's lips twitched suspiciously when he answered: " So has on of San's speeches finally got through to you, Ria? I never thought I see the day."_  
_Arya punched him on the arm._  
_"Shut up! Don't you dare say anything to her, or I will shave your head and legs in your sleep and use you as surfboard!"_  
_"Didn't we already do that in Tripoli?", Rickon quoted back. They both erupted into laughter. _  
_"Rickon don't worry about our parents. I will support you and stick with you on every step of the way. I come to your games, help your train and scold you when you get a big head from your success. And I will also help you with mom and dad."_  
_"Promise?"_  
_"Promise.", she answered smiling and ruffled his hair._  
_Rickon slapped her hand away and they erupted in laughter again, but soon stopped when they reached the twins and heard a street musician perform. Arya had heard the faint music from a distance and had unconsciously lead them here._  
_The musician stood on the broad edge of on of the fountains, a crowed surrounded him. He was tall with broad shoulders, muscular as well. He had coal-black hair and sun-kissed tan and was rather handsome in a rough way. His clothe where a bit worn, but they looked good him. _  
_Sadly they came late into the song. He only played a few accords then it finished. The crowed cheered and a few coins found their way into his guitar case._  
_The musician grind and waved at the crowed. _  
_"Come on Ria!", Rickon tugged at her hand, impatiently to get going._  
_"Yeah, Yeah.", Arya answered annoyed. She looked one last time at musician when there eyes met and Arya was looking into the deepest shade of blue. She forgot everything around her, including her annoying brother still tucking her hand. Only this eyes mattered, that suddenly sparkled with something she couldn't quite decipher. _  
_Then he started playing again. _  
_"Com on Arya! I want to brag about my new team to Jon, Rob and Bran._  
_But Arya didn't even looked at him. Instead she still hold the gaze of the musician._  
_"Wait Rickon.", she said quietly_  
**_ -_**  
_Are you a shining day?_  
_Are you a glittering lamp?_  
_Are you a sparkling fire?_  
_Are fake or for real?_  
_Are you cool?_  
_Are you egoistic?_  
_Are you sweet music?_  
_Are you a thorn or a flower?_

_If you're not hot, you can't be a stud_  
_No pleasure without trouble_  
_No true freedom without crossing boundaries_  
_You can't reach heights, if you don't reach for them_  
_Youth is like a never-ending sky, everyday is new, experience it!_  
_Leave the old for good, you march ahead with time_

_Are you a shining day?_  
_Are you a glittering lamp?_  
_Are you a sparkling fire?_  
_Are fake or for real?_  
_Are you cool?_  
_Are you egoistic?_  
_Are you sweet music?_  
_Are you a thorn or a flower?_

_In an age of reaching the top_  
_It's hard to get there, it's hard to stay there_  
_But if you give shape to your dreams, _  
_you can also mange to grow trees on the sun_  
_If you control your senses, everyday brings you new pleasures_  
_Every failure is a stepping stone to success_  
_Treasure happiness and face the world_

_Are you a shining day?_  
_Are you a glittering lamp?_  
_Are you a sparkling fire?_  
_Are fake or for real?_  
_Are you cool?_  
_Are you egoistic?_  
_Are you sweet music?_  
_Are you a thorn or a flower?_

_Let's forget all our sorrows_  
_Let's forget time and reach the sky_  
_Let's get drenched in the rain_  
_Let's destroy all barriers and live together as equals_  
_What did you bring to this world _  
_and what are you going to take from here?_  
_The moment is enough, what else do you want?_

_Are you a shining day?_  
_Are you a glittering lamp?_  
_Are you a sparkling fire?_  
_Are fake or for real?_  
_Are you cool?_  
_Are you egoistic?_  
_Are you sweet music?_  
_Are you a thorn or a flower?_

_If you're not hot, you can't be a stud_  
_No pleasure without trouble_  
_No true freedom without crossing boundaries_  
_You can't reach heights, if you don't reach for them_  
_Youth is like a never-ending sky, everyday is new, experience it!_  
_Leave the old for good, you march ahead with time_  
**_-_**  
_"Hey Arya!", Rickon tucked at her ear again and jerked her out of her trance._  
_She and the musician had looked at each other over the hole song. Now he shooked his head as if he had been pulled out of a trance as well._  
_Rickon dragged her away impatient to get home._  
_Arya turned one last time to the musician and nodded slowly to him, he nodded back in acknowledgement_

* * *

"So that's how you two meet or better saw each other for the first time?"  
"Yap", Gendry answered.  
Jay nodded. At first he had been quite shocked and confused when Gendry had said the lady's name was Arya Stark. So he wasn't his son after all? There was still the photo though, so there must be some connection between Arry and Gendry. But soon enough he recognised the story of their first meeting. His mother had told him at least a dozen times about it. So his mother's real name was Arya Stark and not Arry Waters. Another thing she had lied about, or better not told him about. It dawned to Jay that the difference between that was even more fine then he thought. At the end of the story however he felt angry and hurt at his mother for keeping so many things from him and had the right mind to tell Gendry already who he was, but then decided against it. Because during there shouting match today morning Jay realised two things.  
First though very angry about this his mother really must have had good reasons for keeping him secret from his father.  
And secondly for the first time he saw behind the faced of the famous rock star and his most admired personal hero, and saw a normal man. A man who was most likely his father, a man who was very hurt. He wanted to get to know him and spent some time with him, maybe find out his mother's reasons before he would tell him the truth.  
during the story they had gotten of the bench and where wandering in the park now.  
"You see this song as well as this place has a special meaning to me. It was the first song of mine that I performed in public. Before I just hadn't the right motivator"  
"So what was it then?  
Gendry sighed "The same reason every men in history would risk possible public humiliation... to impress a girl."  
Jay grind.  
"Yeah I wanted to show Arya that I'm not just some cover act but had my own stuff to."  
"When did you two now actually talked with each other for the first time?"  
"Well that's a longer story.", Gendry said smiling at the memory.  
"I have time."  
"After the encounter at the twins, fait or what ever you call it brought us together several times again before we actually exchanged words with each other."  
"How so?"  
"As I said I was a street musician and played everywhere where many people or tourist where. She worked for a magazine as a photographer and had the assignment to snap typical street scenes, so naturally we ran into each other again and again, just hadn't the chance to talk to each other."  
"And how did it finally happened?"  
Gendry smiled at started to tell that story too.

_Gendry was once again in "Riverrun Park". He sat on a bench and plugged at his guitar. As always, in the last couple of week's, thoughts of that girl he had seen at his performance at the twins a few week's ago invaded his mind. Some how she had sneaked into his thoughts ever since, not leaving him._  
_She had been a wild thing, he could see that right away. Her eye's had sparkled with fire and ice. She was interesting, HE had found her interesting instantly. Besides of that she was also quite beautiful, with a body of an athlete but rather short in hight, her hair had been a chopped of at her jaw line and was a mess of chestnut brown tangled looks, a pretty face to match the rest of her appearance, even the heavy layers of make-up couldn't cover it completely. Her clothe had been unusual as well. She looked like a rock chick of to concert._  
_But what had drawn him in, had been the liquid silver of her eyes, her most beautiful feature._  
_And as if it wasn't bad enough this wild girl, as he called her for himself since he didn't knew her name, haunted him since there encounter, they had also run into each other a couple of times, after their meeting at the twins. _  
_As a street musician he was always found where people where, and played in various places in the city. On this occasions they had run into each other again and again. Wild girl must be a photographer since every time he saw her, including the first time, she had a camara in her hand's and shot some photos. Sadly he didn't have the chance to talk to since she always stayed only shortly, before she vanished into the crowed again, leaving him with the wish to get to know her. _  
_So it was no surprise at all that he crushed a bit on her._  
_He hummed a few words to describe her, this song would be about her._  
_"Your eye reflects the beauty of a storm"_  
_"Casting a spell..."_  
_ Gendry furrowed his brows and thought about how it could go on_  
_"Casting a spel... an alluring spell of danger and beauty at once, and draw me in..."_  
_"Mhm... that doesn't work..._  
_"Lovely and fierce, your eyes reflect the alluring beauty of a storm_  
_"Spellbinding me to the calmness inside..._  
_"That how I would say it."_  
_Gendry looked up at the female voice and almost fell of the bench when his wild girl slid beside him._  
_"Hi.", she said with the ghost of a smile on her lips_  
_"Hi.", he answered still shocked, but recovered quickly, "That was really good, did you do that before?_  
_"What? Texting? No, but my mother forced me to take some poetry classes in school, guess some of the stuff stuck."_  
_"Relay? For some poetry classes that was pretty amazing."_  
_Gendry grinned "I'm Gendry by the way."_  
_"Arya, Arya Stark."_  
_"Nice to meet you."_  
_"SO are you a photographer?"_  
_Arya looked at him puzzled and he pointed at the camara hung at the ribbon around her neck._  
_"Every time I see you, you have that thing with you or snap pictures.", he elaborated._  
_"You are observant, who would have thought that.", she said grinning. Gendry just shrugged his shoulders and felt the tips of his ears getting hot._  
_"I'm not a real photographer, but I like to be one. I have a part-time job with a magazine though."_  
_"Any assignments from them? Please tell me you are not hunting some celebrity"_  
_His wild girl chuckled. "No, no. They asked me to take snaps of typical street scenes for a photoseries._  
_Gendry nodded interested._  
_"What about you aren't you gonna play today?" _  
_He grind "Are you a fan?", to his delight her cheeks coloured a bit._  
_"I admit that song recently was pretty good."_  
_"That's the highest praise one can wish for my lady.", he teased, the next moment she hit him at the arm, quite shocked he looked at her to met her steely eyes._  
_"Don't call me my lady."_  
_Gendry grind, but didn't tease her further._  
_"I was going to play today but this song ghost around in my head, would leave me alone. So here I am. By the way, would you help me with the lyrics?"_  
_"Seriously.", Arya looked quite stunned, he noted smugly. _  
_"Sure if you don't have anything else to do. I ment it earlier when I said your input was awesome, so what do you say?"_  
_She looked a bit unsure but agreed eventually. _  
_"Why not.", she said smiling nonchalantly._  
_The two started to work on the song, but soon enough drifted away from it and talked about other instead about everything and nothing, the song completely forgotten._  
_After that they oft ran into each other by chance, and soon became friends._

* * *

It was early afternoon. Gendry and Jay had left the park wandered the streets of New York, visiting places who Jay's father had hung out and played in the past and had even the smallest meaning to Gendry. First reluctant but soon very willing he told Jay one story after another about his and Arya's time together. In return Jay talked about his life as well, his mom, the café, aunt Dany and Rhaenys, whom Gendry teased him merciless about. There where friend's, best friends what was there to tease about.

In the meanwhile Arya was still in her room, sitting in a pile of photos. They had become a total chaos and she sorted them out.

Gendry and Jay reached Agon's Square, wich as always, was packed with people.  
"Hey Gendry, my father played here often too, I'm gonna play.", Jay said and took of. Gendry cursed silently, he hated it when the kid did that, and went to stand nearby where he could keep an eye on him.  
Jay went to stand in the middle of the square strummed his guitar and started singing.

_"In a sunny evening, In a beautiful spring."_  
_"I saw her face from a distance, and there I missed myself to her."_

Gendry knew this lyrics very well he had written them for his wild girl that he couldn't get out his mind. He and Arya had worked on that song together, and he had sung the hole song to her right here on this square to woo her to go on a date with him.

_Arya was late again, but this time it was hardly her fault but her brother Bran's. He and his stupid experiments, Bran was supposed to be a genuis, a mad genius more likely. How did he manage to screw up one of his experiments and got lila hair, was beyond her. In the end she, of course it had to be her since she was the only one who could get in and out as it pleased her, the perks of being no one to the public eye, had to safe his butt, just in time before their mother could see the mess. Now she was late meeting Gendry._  
_Still running she stopped short when she heard faint music. Of course he would play to pass the time, she should have thought of that earlier. Arya listen more closely and turned around, stunned, when she made out the direction. There he was, grinning cheeky, with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. _

_Gendry was hiding in plain sight, in a mass of people on Aegon's Square, waiting for Arya, he had planed this moment for weeks now, when he would ask his wild girl out on a date. They had been good friends for a while now, having formed an instant connection and companionship, that had only deepen over time. _  
_But friendship wasn't enough for him. He wanted more, way more from her. And could only hope he wouldn't destroy their friendship with his wish._  
_Gendry was a nervous wreck, when he finally spotted Arya in the crowed running to their meeting place. He grind this sight alone vanquished all his fears and pulled his guitar of his back. Walking slowly after her he strummed its strings._  
**_-_**  
_"In a sunny evening, In a beautiful spring."_  
_"I saw her face from a distance, and there I missed myself to her."_  
_"Wild girl my life revolves around you_  
_"My heart's on fire when your image touches it_  
_"When I looked into your eyes I began to walk on the skies_  
_"With my eyes wide open I began to dream_  
**_-_**  
_To say Arya was shocked would be the understatement of the century. There in the middle of the crowed stood Gendry and, quite unbelievable but still true, serenade some girl. No, not just some girl. Her! She knew that song very well, since she had helped him with the lyrics. It hadn't been easy for her though, since there first meeting he had somehow been a constant present in the back of her head. But of course a handsome guy like him already had a girl he liked. God had she been jealous, but it seems without reason corse it looked like the song was about her._  
_The people around them altered their route and stayed clear of the two, forming more or less a circle, while Gendry moved slowly towards her. Arya felt the tips of her ears hotting and could only hope she wasn't to strong blushing._  
**_-_**  
_In a sunny evening, In a beautiful spring_  
_I saw her face from a distance, and there I missed myself to he._  
_Wild girl my life revolves around you_  
_My heart's on fire when your image touches it_  
_When I looked into your eyes I began to walk on the skies_  
_With my eyes wide open I began to dream_

_It's bliss when I close my eyes and you appear before me_  
_You gave me an oportunity to talk to you and made me happy_  
_Our meeting turned my world upside down, letting me walk in the sky._  
_With my eyes wide open I began to dream_  
_Lovely and fierce, your eyes reflect the alluring beauty of a storm_  
_Spellbinding me to the calmness inside..._

_In a sunny evening, In a beautiful spring_  
_I saw her face from a distance, and there I missed myself to he._  
_Wild girl my life revolves around you_  
_My heart's on fire when your image touches it_  
_When I looked into your eyes I began to walk on the skies_  
_With my eyes wide open I began to dream_

_Earth is calling me, its useless, I feel the force of gravity from you now_  
_You are a feral wind, you are lightning, you are a soft ray of light,_  
_You are the untamed wilderness, you are a raging fire, you are the silence _  
_of a peaceful night_  
_My day's will go in vain without being at your side_  
_Will you fulfill my dearest wish?_  
**_-_**  
_He interrupted the song and a little girl Gendry had paid beforehand appeared at Arya's side and reached her a white envelope. She looked a bit confused and opened it, her eyes shone at the sight of its contence._  
_"Please go on a date with me Arya.", he sayed and waited anxiously for her answer._  
_"If that's what it takes to finally shut you up, then gladly."_  
_Gendry chuckled engulfed her in his arms and spun her around, ignoring her protest. Then he put her to the ground again, fell on his knees and finished the song_  
**_-_**  
_With you there is beauty, with you there is intoxication_  
_With you there is peace, with you there is restlessness as well_  
_Before my life was an endless night _  
_Wild girl with you at my side fantasy turns reality_  
_Now that you in my life I never allow this distance again _

_In a sunny evening, In a beautiful spring_  
_I saw her face from a distance, and there I missed myself to he._  
_Wild girl my life revolves around you_  
_My heart's on fire when your image touches it_  
_When I looked into your eyes I began to walk on the skies_  
_With my eyes wide open I began to dream_  
**_-_**  
_Gendry got up grinning grabbed Arya's hand and the both ran from the square, laughing while the amazed and cheesed up crowed cheered them._

Jay had finished the song and went back to Gendry to find him deep in thoughts, but soon like he did all day he opened up to the boy and told him the story. Jay remembering what his mother had told him of that special day could finally fill in the blank's having both sides of the story.

"You should call me dad by the way.", Gendry said dropping a bombshell on his unknowing son.  
_"What? Did I somehow tip him of?"_, the boy thought nearly panicking.  
Gendry furrowed his brows at the alarmed look on the kids face. What was up with him, though the boy had opened up to him over the day it, sometimes he stopped mid sentence or took a moment longer than usual to answer. It was as if he was watching over his shoulder with him.  
"Why do you want me to call you dad?"  
Gendry decided to call the kid later on that and elaborated.  
"You know that it is technically not allowed to perform on the streets and bag for money..."  
"Oi I'm not begging."  
"What ever, either way if the police see's you, a unsupervised kid... lets just say your mom won't be to happy about you being escorted home by the police, would she?."  
Jay thought about that looked away and shrugged  
"Thought so, but if you are just a kid that play's in park's and on the street to get practise to play in front of a crowed, accompanied by his dad, the cops won't say a word."  
"So in other word's stage fright? That's the story you want to tell? Nobody is going to belive that! Did I looked frighten to when I stood up there and played."  
Gendry grind pulled Jay in a headlock and ruffle his hair.  
"That's all thanks to your practise son."  
"Hey!", he tried to free himself, and Gendry let go of him. Jay tried to smote his hair but it was hopeless.  
"Why would anybody question it? Besides we look alike so it's plausible."  
Jay's facial expression changed from annoyed to sad in a blink of an eye, what was up with the kid?  
"Come one pal it's a good safety net."  
"Fein..."  
Gendry let out a sighned of relief. His reason for proposing that idea to the boy hadn't been as selfless as he made him belive. Gendry was after all a world-famous rock star, people could recognise him when he was on his own in this part of the city, sunglasses or not. But a father with his son wouldn't get any attention. It didn't matter that the father looked like the rock star, "Gutter Rat" after all had no son. It was the perfect cover for him.  
"Dad then.", the Jay muttered. It felt wrong for him to call Gendry that without him knowing that he was his son, but at the same time it felt also so good that he finally could call him that.  
"Yap."  
"DAD what happened then? With you and Arya I mean where did you took her for your date?"  
"That is a story for another day kid. It's getting late, and your mother is going to be worried about you."  
Jay glared at him.  
"I have a name you know, how about you use it for a change."  
Gendry chuckled it was so easy to provoke the boy. Another trait he shared with Arya, they had both a temper.  
"That reminds me, I wanted to ask about all day, Jay isn't your real name, right?  
Jay looked at him stuned.  
"How...?"  
"It's to short and sound's to makeshift. No parent in his right mind would name a kid like that."  
The boy blushed a bit, confirming his guess.  
"It's Jon."  
Gendry's smirk faded from his lips instantly  
_"Naturally! The kid had to share his name with Arya's favorite bother. As isn't his attitude reminder enough of her."_  
"And why Jay then?", he asked.  
"Becorse Jon is just and normal name."  
"And?"  
"And I'm special.", he said with the arrogant confidence of an eight year old.  
For a moment Gendry was speechless, but had to silently agree with the boy, he certainly was not like other kids his age.  
Jay looked at him again. "I'm heading home then, if I'm not home in time mom will kill me, see you tomorrow at the twins"  
Gendry chuckled. "Ok see you tomorrow."  
Jay already spirited of and Gendry shouted after him "Try to be in time for a change."  
Jay only waved at him over his head without even turning back to him.  
Gendry shook his head and walked to the next taxi-stand.  
It had been a emotionally draining day for him but he felt better than in years, and that without drinking a single drop of alcohol over the hole day.

Arya had shoved the pictures back into the box, but hadn't put it back in the wardrobe. Instead had put it on her desk. Going through the photos had somehow free her. For the first time in years she hadn't run from all the happy memories' that coursed her so much pain these day's, but embraced them. It had been high time for that. They deserved better than being hidden and shoved away in some box. Arya was going to fix that.

For both Gendry and Arya this day became a walk down memory road.

* * *

So that was the fourt chapter, it turned out shorter then I wanted it to be, I've pland to write about the first date in this chapter too, but then I thought that would be to long.

So you guy's as well as Jay have to wait for the next chapter^^

Let's see if you still like this^^

as always I don't own anything, neither the character nor the lyrics

coments, critic or question just review or pm me^^


	6. A path to the present

Just like a fairytale Chapter 5-A path to the present

Day two

Gendry was on his way to the twins again. Today he wasn't as punctually as he was yesterday, because he figured that Jay would be late again, so no need to hurry.  
He thought about yesterday, it was strange for him to open up like this especially to a stranger and this stranger being a child. Not even Robert knew the whole story, and he was his father. But with Jay telling him about Arya and all the story's that came along with it somehow came natural to him like breathing or playing music. Maybe it was because the boy had dragged him only to places that held some kind of memory of Arya to him that made it easier for him to talk about her, anyway, for the first time in years her memory didn't fill him with pain and he didn't felt the urge for a drink.  
When he reached the twins Jay already waited for him. Gendry grinned looks like their roles were reversed today.

Jay waited at the twins for his father. He had snuck out this morning though it actually hadn't been necessary. His mother, as always, was already up early and busy as hell. One of the things he hoped to change for good after this venture. While his mother was oblivious to his hidden agenda, Rhaenys was not. In fact she had given him hell as soon he was back in the café. She was furious with him for ditching her and even more for not telling her what he was up to. But Jay hesitated with good reason, he need to need to know for sure that he was right about Gendry before he could tell her that the man was his father.  
Today morning however Rhaenys wasn't angry but upset and disappointed. They where best friends since forever and hadn't any secrets from each other and that was what made her upset with him and he knew it. Only hoped he hadn't had to keep up this charade for long.

Jay was glad even though he hadn't got his mother's lying skills, at least he was decent at improvise. So far everything went well. Gendry slowly but surly trusted him maybe soon enough he would find out the reason behind his parents separation, and could finally come clean about this whole thing.  
Deep in thoughts he didn't hear Gendry approaching him.  
"Bho!", a voice near his ear said and startled him out of his thoughts. Jay looked up to see his father grinning face before him.  
"Hey what took you so long?"  
"A good morning to you to kid.", Gendry said grinning.  
"I thought we had agreed on you stop calling me that, Gendry.", he said with a frown.  
"And I though we agreed on you calling me dad, Jay.", Gendry answered still grinning.  
Jay sighed: "Ok dad, what took you so long?" He got up and together they started walking away from the twins.  
"I'm a busy man son, it takes some work to clear my schedule for you.  
Jay glared up at him. "So does it to clear mine." When he thought about how disappointed Rhaenys had been this morning when he had refused to tell her where he was going, only asking her to cover for him again, it was more than work. He could only hope it would be worth it to use her trust like this.  
Gendry grabbed his chest in mocked hurt and claimed "Oh how you wound me I thought I am your favorite musician, and then it takes you work to clear some time for me?"  
Jay rolled his eyes, it was true though. He had repeated that very statement every time he said something he shouldn't know of, effectively hiding the truth.  
"What's up with you did you slept in a jokebox?"  
Gendry laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. Apparently not drinking himself into oblivion at night and waking up with a huge hangover in the morning did wonders for his mood.  
"Where are we going today?"  
"Downtown, to the party-mile."  
Gendry raised an eyebrow at that.  
"My dad had a few gig's in the club's there."  
"Than he had been more successful than me back than.", Gendry thought. He had never been good enough to get a gig in a club, at least that was what people had told him. There more it surprised him that he had never heard of Jay's father when he had such a promising future, people back than already recognising his talent. A talent he had passed to his son judging by how good Jay had played yesterday fo kid his age.  
"So tell me where did you took her?", Jay asked changing the subject.  
"Mhm...?"  
"For your date. Where did you took Arya for your first date?"  
"Man you are one nosy, do you know that?"  
"Come on you promised me you'd tell me today.", Jay bagged.  
Gendry groaned in acted frustration.  
"And I like to hear a good story."  
"Who said it would be a good story?"  
Jay only looked at him with puppy dog eyes and Gendry laughed.

* * *

_They reached the area Gendry lived and went to a basketball court nearby. The envelope had contained self-made cards for a basketball game. They both loved basketball it was one of the many things the two could connect over. Arya and Gendry seated themself on the stand. Down at the court played a bunch of boy's against each other. It weren't many people there either, the game has yet to be started._  
_"So what is this about? Why did you brought me here", Arya asked gesturing down to the court and around them._  
_Gendry smiled. "This, just a bunch of guys having fun. They live around here you see and just love the game. But don't have much time to play, because they have to work and stuff, like me. So they come when they have the time to spare. When they are enough people they divide two teams and just play. I often join them and have my fun.", he said grinning._  
_"Relay? Are you going to join them today? I would love to see you play.", Arya said smiling._  
_Gendry grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles delighted by the fact he cheeks turned a nice shade of pink and even more that she didn't pull her hand away. He had never thought he would be so affectionate when a girl finally catches his interest. Being not a big fan of PDA but with her it came natural._  
_"Sorry my lady not this time. Today you have my full attention."_  
_Arya jerked her hand away and punched him in the arm she hated that nickname and he loved taunting her._  
_"Don't call me that stupid."_  
_Then she took his hand and laced their fingers together, before she concentrated on what was happening on the court again. Gendry's whole face brightened up in the biggest smile ever. He hadn't thought she would be so affectionate either but just like him she seemed to couldn't hep it either._  
_The place filled with more and more people and soon enough there where enough people to build teams. As the matter of occasion they didn't had matching shirts to differ the teams, until haf of the guys took there shirts of and only played in their shorts. Gendry suddenly relay regretted bringing Arya to this game. But unlike the other women, who ogled shamelessly, she didn't spare a glance at the naked and trained upper-body's and had only eyes for game itself soon getting caught up in the dynamic of the game. Cheering, shouting and having fun in general. In the end it didn't matter who won only the fun everybody had._  
_"We should repeat that.", Arya said after the game. Gendry had bought them both hot dogs and they where walking towards a bus station._  
_"Going to a street basketball game or a date?", he asked._  
_"Both.", she shyly answered not looking at him._  
_He laughed and sneaked his arm around her waist. "So I've passed the test you had fun."_  
_"Do I really need to stroke your ego?", she asked a bit annoyed._  
_"A bit of reassurance would be nice."_  
_"Fine I had fun. More than that I really enjoyed my time. That's why I said we should repeat that stupid."_  
_Gendry ignored her insult and pulled her closer "Good course I'm not done yet."_  
_Arya stopped abruptly and looked at him stunned._  
_"What? Did you thought that was it? A basketball game and hot dogs. You haven't been on many dates have you?"_  
_Arya turned bright red and punched him on the arm. Choosing not to answer the question. Gendry laughed and put his arms around her shoulder._  
_"Me neither but I have imagination. Come one we need to catch the bus." They reach it just in time and seated themself in the back. Eating and just talking for the whole ride. It was so easy for them to talk about anything and everything, it didn't matter. There was never any awkwardness or shyness between them. They could tell each other everything with out the fear the other would judge._  
_It was early evening when the finally reach "White Harbour" and got of the bus. Arya turned stunned to Gendry who whore again a big grin on his face._  
_"A fun fair?", she asked._

* * *

"A fun fair?", Jay repeated  
"Yeah.", Gendry smiled fondly at the memory.

* * *

_"Yeah.", he said grinning, took Arya's hand and pulled her along. "Come."_  
_They wandered along past stalls, lights and people right and left of them. Arya looked around in fascination. It had been forever since her last fun fair. The last time had been in Winterfell. Their family estate up north, when they had been there for holiday's. That must be at least two years ago. Jon hadn't join the Seal's yet. It had been great fun. It was the last time the whole family really did something together. Gendry lead them to a shop where the could get tokens to play the games or use the fairs. Arya had tried to pay for them but Gendry insisted "I invited you so its my treat." Arya rolled her eyes but hesitantly let it go. She waited for him a bit aside when a cold wind came up from the sea. It had been warm all day but it was evening now and the air got a bit chilly._  
_"Are you cold?"_  
_Arya turned to see Gendry back at her side loads of tokens in his hand. Before she could answer he shrugged of his leather jacket and pulled it around her shoulders. Arya slipped her arms into the sleeves and snuggled into the warm jacket wich smelled like its owner. Gendry rubbed her arms while Arya, unnoticed took a deep whiff of the leather jacket. The scent was so Gendry a mixture of musk, axa and leather, she loved it._  
_"Better?", he asked and slit his hands, down to her waist and slung his arms around her pulling her closer to him. A smile so bright it hurt her cheeks crept up on her, but she didn't turned to him just nodded when suddenly a flashlight blinded both of them. Arya turned ice-cold. No way today of all day's a paparazzo had to recognises her. She blinked to clear her vision when a chubby young man stepped in front of them. He held an old fashion camera in his hands and was dressed as if he had escaped the last century, with newspaperboy cap, squared flannel shirt, a pair of suspenders, trousers tugged into his boots and everything._  
_"Sorry but you two looked so positively cute I couldn't help it.", he said sheepishly. He rummaged through his pockets and produced a business card and gave them to them._  
_I'm a freelance photographer and have been hired to take photos of the visitors of the fun fair. I go by Mycah.", he introduced himself._  
_A wave of relief surged through Arya not a paparazzi just some photographer._  
_"In the age of iPhones and digital cameras you got hired for a job like this?", Gendry asked stunned._  
_Mycah shrugged. "You would be surprised. But it's mostly for the flair of this carnival, and its good money so... .", he trailed of._  
_"Would you like to have a loke at the shot?", Mycah asked. "If you like it you can have it, of course in exchange for a small fee for my hubble work here."_  
_Arya and Gendry chuckled "Of course.", they said union and laughed again. Mycah joined them "Follow me then." and they went to his stall._  
_"Is this a original Canon AE-1?", Arya asked pointing at the camera._  
_"Sadly not but a really good replica with all the perks af a digital camera. Here let me show you."_  
_And for the whole way the two talked shop about cameras, the perks of different lenses, the right light, the coolest a most difficult angles._  
_Mycah stall turned out a fully operating mini Photoshop with notebook, the right software and a printer with photo paper to printing the photo immediately. Arya and Gendry had to agree with Mycah once they saw the photo. They looked really adorable. A nice picture for a so far nice first date. They got two copies one for her and one for him. Said there good bye's and resumed back to the fun fair._  
_"Sorry about that." Arya said as soon as they where alone again._  
_Gendry furrowed his brows. "About what?"_  
_"Mycah and me only talking about our photos and stuff. I know its boring, but when I saw the camera... It was cool to talk with a fellow colleague in art and I got a bit carried away. Sorry." She apologised again._  
_"Don't be. Your face lit up like a thousand candles when you talk about you job I could never be bored by that look."_  
_Arya felt her face flush and punched him on the shoulder. "Stupid don't make me blush." Gendry pouted "But I like it so much, my lady.", he protested. Arya tried to hit him again but Gendry grabbed first her left wrist then her right as she tried to punch him with it and pined them at her sides. Looking deep into her eyes he dipped his head down to her level. Arya felt her breath fasten meer millimeters separated their lips when they heard screams and the rush of air. They both turned to see what was up and Arya's could feel her face lit up as thousand candles as Gendry had put it so eloquently._  
_"No, no way in hell Arya.", he said._  
_She grinned "Come on what for did you buy all this tokens when we not use it?"_  
_"Anything just not that.", he pleaded._  
_"Come one you big baby it will be fun.", Arya answered while dragging him to the queue of the rollercoaster._  
_"How can anything be fun teen feet in the air."_  
_She giggling. "I can't belive someone as freakishly tall as you is afraid of heights.", she teased while the moved forward in the line._  
_"I'm not afraid.", he protested. "Just have a natural respect for it."_  
_"Sure.", she gave him a unbelieving look and suddenly a kiss on the cheek. "Well man up here we go." And they entered, what the runner of the rollercoaster called so eloquently, "The ride of death."_  
_For the better part of the evening they tried out every ride on the fun fair, including auto-scouter._  
_"Everything as long as it speeds up my adrenalin.", as Arya said it._  
_"I'm not a fan of this stuff.", he answered. "But it is fun to see you enjoying this like a small kid." , Gendry said grinning wich earned him another punch from her._  
_Soon enough they got hungry and took a break. Wandering the fun fair again in pursue of something to eat. There was a variety of food choices. Typical junk food, sweets and other stuff as well. They decided for chinese wok noodles with chicken slices extra hot. And got two creeps with chocolate cream from another stall as desert._  
_They walked around the fair while eating._  
_"Lets check this out Gendry said suddenly and trailed over to a stand where you could shot with rifle's against moving and not moving objects and win a prize. Arya never had shot with a rifle in her life but it looked like fun. She thought about the best way to tell Gendry she wanted to try it too when he grabbed her food out of her hands._  
_"If you want that plush wolf you are eying you need to shoot it your self."_  
_She blinked and looked at him quizzically._  
_"I know you want to try it, you look exited since you laid eyes on that game, besides I'm a lousy shot, so you have to shoot me something too._  
_He smiled sheepishly. Arya lounged at him and threw her arms around him, before pulling back she planted a kiss on his cheek. He turned red immediately, she noticed smug, before she turned to grab a rifle and allowed the runner of this game to explain her the rules. As it turned out Arya was a natural in this game as well as all the other they tried out. _

_Some time later and loaded with bags full with their wins the past the stall of a fortune-teller at the outskirts of the fun fair. Gendry stopped them when he saw the sign "Hitomi the eye" it said his eyes lit up with an idea and it was Arya's turn now to protest._  
_"No, no way in hell Gendry."_  
_"Come on it will be fun.", he threw her words from earlier right back at her._  
_"How can something bogus like this be fun.", she whined_  
_Gendry grabbed her hand and dragged her to the stall._  
_"Anyway woman up her we go.", he said as they entered the stall._  
_The inside of the stall was dark except for a bunch of strategically placed lights wo gave the place a mystical touch._  
_"Ah seekers of the future welcome to my humble establishment." Arya and Gendry turned to see the women sitting in one of the dark corners where the hadn't seen her before upon entrance._  
_"Hitomi The Eye" turned out to be a middle-aged women who looked like the very epitome of a gypsy fortune-teller. With bandana, big earrings, heavy makeup, bangles and everything else according to the job description._  
_"Take a seat my sweets.", the women gestured to the bunch of blankets and cushion on the floor, to sit. They did._  
_"What can I do for you at this elusive evening", she said with a smoky voice. Arya rolled her eyes. Could this get any more cliché-ridden._  
_"Ah I see we have a non believer among us.", the fortune-teller noticed and Gendry elbowed her lightly to be a bit more cooperative._  
_"Let me try to change your mind then."_  
_The women took a pack of tarot cards, shuffled them and placed them in a special order on the table between them. Before she pulled a necklace over her head, with a conic shaped, pink gemstone. She held the ____necklace_ along with the stone over the cards and moved it over each card with close eyed. Arya really struggled to hold back a sarcastic commend when the woman finally seamed to have found the card she wanted to start with. She turned the card, expression concentrated, fast followed by four others.  
_"Mhm... both of your lives are dictated by love. Love for family and friend's but most importantly for each other. It will have a great impact on the choices you make and mark the path you will go on from now. You will be happy"_  
_Gendry smiled, took her hand and kissed the back of it. Arya allowed herself to smile back despite the ridiculously of it._  
_"For a short time."_  
_Both of them turned back to the fortune-teller._  
_"After you period of happiness a time of great trial will follow and test your love." She turned the next card. "Many things will cloud your judgment and stir you the wrong part but you never lose fate in your love. Amazing. Such feelings are rare to come upon these days. So steel yourself with them for your time of trial."_  
_Gendry and Arya both looked at the women horrid._  
_"Seriously? What the fuck was that for a fortune? Aren't you supposed to tell as everything will go well like some kind of fairytale?", Arya demanded. The woman shrugged and lent back. "If you prefer a rubbish one to the truth... ," she took the cards shuffled them and pulled a card out of the pack and laid it on the table. One look and she saw back to them._  
_"A dark stranger will come across your path and will turn you live upside down. Be nice when you meet, you will profit from it.", she looked again at Arya._  
_"What the hell that's even worse."_  
_The woman sight "But still also the truth. It seems I can't even tell a false fortune even if I want to."_  
_Arya took a deep breath to argue some more but Gendry beat her to it._  
_"I think we have enough for one evening.", he said with a tight voice. "Thank you for your services." He pulled out his wallet but the woman held up her hand firmly. "This one is the house the fates wanted to warn you and send you to me. Hold on to hope and your feelings boy, you will be happy again. I promise you."_  
_Arya stood up and all but dragged Gendry away from the witch and away from the fun fair. The mood perfectly being ruined._

_"You don't belive that absurd stuff, do you?", Arya asked some time later. Gendry sighed. He looked truly upset by what the fortune-teller had said and had been suliking for some time now._  
_"I belive that there is more between haven and earth that it's just explainable."_  
_"Who would have thought you a superstitious. I learn every day something new about you."_  
_He all but barked a laugh._  
_"You wanna know what I belive?", she asked while hugging him. He immediately responded by encircling her in his arms.  
"Mhm."_  
_"I belive we are masters of our own fate. I know they are things like coincidents and bad luck, but I feel better thinking I'm responsible for what happens to me instead of blaming some invisible entity."_  
_Gendry chuckled and kissed the top of her head "Controlefreak."_  
_She punched him in the ribs and snuggled closer to him, soothing his worries._

_Arya balanced at the edge of the broad edge of one of the twins. A bag with her wins in one hand, the other laced with Gendry's hand as he walked beside her holding the other bags, supporting her back into balance when ever she lost it temporally. They where laughing and teasing each other while walking along. Arya had thrown aside the urge to strangle that dam gypsy for giving them such a miserable fortune and instead did everything in her power to lighten the mood again, wich she succeeded in._  
_Arya felt Gendry slightly tugging at her hand, throwing her of balance landing smoothly in his arms._  
_"I had fun today.", she said quietly looking into his eyes close to her own._  
_"Really? You should pay me handsomely then, to show me how grateful you are.", he said while pulling her closer. Arya motioned to the backs in his right hand filled with stuff he had wanted her to shoot for him "I thoughts those are payment enough."_  
_"Sorry my lady I only take payment in kind."_  
_Her arms where firmly looked around him, she had no change to punch him for punishment, so she opened her mouth to yell at him. His mouth clamped over her sealing her lips effectively. And as if the moment wasn't cliché enough, the fountain behind them sprung to live adding to the romantic setting._  
_As Arya noticed when the pulled apart. She laughed, no all but giggled asking him "Did you plan this?"_  
_He shook his head: "No but it's certainly good timing." She pulled him closer by his neck, her fingers playing with the hem of his unruly hair kissing him in agreement._

* * *

"And then?", Jay asked. They had reached Downtown and got to the partymile without any incidents. The clubs where still closed to the public at this time of the day, but staff members where already there to prepare the club's for the evening. Jay had a bit of trouble getting into the clubs, considering he was a little boy and not yet allowed to be in any way. Not to mention getting the needed information from the staff of the different clubs. For the first time it made sence that Gendry was dragged here with him as well. Even so they boy bragged with having enough money with him to buy anybody he had no scruple's to let Gendry take care of the problems with his money, sneaky little brat.  
A few notes changed there owners to get them in, and a few more to get Jay to have a look in the records.  
"We made out a bit longer and than she took a cab home while I went to my apartment.", he answered.  
They where on there way to the next club on Jay's list.  
"What you didn't brought her home? That wasn't very gentlemanly of you."  
"I'm not a gentleman or do you think I call myself "Gutter Rat" without a reason?"  
"Stupid.", the boy muttered and punched him lightly.  
"Hey." Gendry grabbed Jay in a headlock and rubbed his knuckles in his head. "There is only one person in this world who is allowed to call me that.  
"Ok, Ok get of me.", Jay tried to smooth his hair. "Man you ruined my hair.  
"There isn't much to ruin.", Gendry answered ruffling Jay's hair up some more. They boy only jerked his head away. "Ah we are there." Gendry looked up the next club and cursed inwardly. "Crap. "The Peach". One place in this god forsaken city I didn't want to see ever again." "Jay how about we skip that place." he said. When he got only the sound of the door closing as answer he cursed again. "Fuck I hate it when he does that." Gendry followed him into the club. Jay already bugged one of the staff members when Gendry reached them. The man not to happy to have an underaged kid in the club tried to get rid of him.  
"Don't worry he is with me.", Gendry assured the man and then turned to Jay.  
"Really stop doing that you a worse than a herd of cats."  
Jay chuckled. But before he had the chance to reply a loud rough voice boomed  
"Are my old eyes playing tricks on me? Gendry Waters, I thought I never see your ugly face around here again, what are you doing here you mad fuck."  
Gendry and Jay turned to see an elderly man with black hair and three days worth stubble on the chin walking towards them. He was lean but muscular for a man his age. He wore a black t-shirt and black jeans as well steel toed boots.  
Gendry grind from ear to ear. "Yoren you old crow. Still alive and kicking I see. How are things?" As soon as Yoren reached them he gave the elder man a man hug and Yoren clapped him on the back.  
"Still able to beat the crap out of all of these young greenhorns. And you? I heard you are a bigshot in the business now. Didn't know you had a gig in here tonight."  
Gendry shook his head. "No still not good enough to play in the illustrious "Peach". But you see Jay here... ." he clapped Jay on the shoulder and pulled him in front. Yoren's eyes widened at the sight of Jay.  
"So they can clone humans now.", he shouted grinning. "Your boy lookes just like you, congrats on the kid man. Who is the mother?" Gendry sight. "Yoren...The boy needs to have a look into your records of artists who played here. We are looking for one of them. Could you do me the favour?"  
Yoren looked at him quizzically but nodded never the less. "Anything for you boy.", then he led Jay to the back room. In the meanwhile Gendry looked around the place. It hadn't changed much and was obviously still the hottest club in town at least judging by the buzzing work around him preparing the club for the evening.  
"The boss isn't in today. Want to try out the new stuff?"  
Yoren showed up at his side again and pointed towards the stage, where a couple of instruments where.  
"Just like old times." Yoren said challenging.  
Gendry chuckled. "Of course just like old times." He went to stage and picked the keyboard then started playing.

_-_  
_My beloved, my Sweetheart is golden,_  
_Oh my god, oh my god she is so beautiful,_  
_I have no one else except you,_  
_Your memory hurts me a lot._

_You are my life_  
_You are my worship_

_You are my life_  
_You are my worship_

_Without you, there is no peace in my heart_  
_There is no peace in my heart_  
_How should I say?_  
_Where should I go?_  
_Whom should I worship?_  
_Yes whom should I worship?_

_You are my life_  
_You are my worship_

_"You are my life, You are my worship."_, Jay joined him for the last sentence and Gendry stopped playing abruptly startled by the second voice. Gendry got up a bit embarrassed and and joined Yoren and Jay again who sat a table in the back. A few people clapped when he left the stage.  
"Kid you are done so soon?", he asked Jay. and Yoren shook his head. "You know you are the sappiest rock star I know Waters." Gendry only smiled sheepishly.  
"Could I have a coke Yoren?", Jay asked. Gendry sat beside him.  
"Sure kid." Yoren left them to get the coke.  
"Talk to me.", was all Jay said once they where alone.  
"It's nothing, just this place..."  
Jay only looked at him. "Let me guess it has something to do with Arya."  
"Yes and no. This is the place where reality had to hid me. I used to work here, you know. Don't look so surprised I actually do know work."  
"But I thought you worked as a street musician."  
"I did. But as romantic as it sounds being a starving musician, it is not in real life. And somehow I had to pay my bills. So I worked here as a bouncer and sometimes as waiter at night and in the morning down at white harbour unloaded ships. The rest of the day I was the musician I wanted to be."  
"So I take it you didn't like working here?"  
"Ha! That's an understatement. I hated it. My coworkers where nice enough but everything else... Every night I had to watch people with not an ounce of talent playing here and then had to let my boss tell me I wasn't good enough. I could have screamed. And then the guests..."  
"What was wrong with them?"  
"All snobby rich kids who never worked a day in their life, but had the world at their feet. But even though they annoyed the crap out of me it was not to bad at least the gave good tips."  
"Ok you lost me what had Arya to do with this place or the people?"  
"Here I realised she was a Stark."  
Jay furrowed his brows. "So she told you the first day you spoke her last name.  
"Wait you don't know the Stark's?"  
Gendry looked at his son unbelieving. "I know a NBA player whose name is Rickon Stark, I don't like him very much. He is also often in the TV in advertisements. But nobody else."  
"He is one of them, but seriously? I'm talking about THE Starks. Old family, famous, rich as hell from old money... Ned Stark was mayor of New York and now runs for Vice President."  
Jay only shrugged.  
"Really kid that's a gap in education.", he said shaking his head. "Anyway, Arya is one of them and I found that out here. Like I said reality struck me here.

* * *

_Arya had been in her room not suspecting anything bad, working on some photos. She had phoned Gendry earlier this evening. They where to meet this night._  
_"Why can't I come to you working place and hang there until you are of?", she had asked._  
_"Really Arya no. It's dull here, you will bugging me the whole time."_  
_"I promise I won't and besides you haven't told me anything about your work so how do you now I will find it boring?"_  
_"Because I know you my lady."_  
_"Hey stupid stop calling me that."_  
_"Nope. Your reaction is to much fun."_  
_"Gendry..."_  
_"Ok, ok."_  
_"So about your work..."_  
_"Come on Arya we'll meet at crossroads pub like always and I promise you a great night."_  
_"Only great?"_  
_"Ok unforgettable then."_  
_"That sounds more like it."_  
_"And you wonder why I call you my lady."_  
_"Oi Gendry!"_  
_He laughed into the speaker. "See you around two at crossroads." and he hung up._  
_Since Arya had enough time till then she decided to get some work done. She was deeply concentrated when suddenly Sansa busted into her room._  
_"Arya.", her sister shouted happy._  
_"Sansa.", Arya answered a bit distracted. "I got a mail from Jon. He is well and send his regards to everybody. Including you."_  
_"So he is still alive then."_  
_"And you are still mad at him."_  
_"Brilliant deduction little sister."_  
_"Sansa it has been two years can't you..."_  
_"No Arya I can't and I'm not here to discourse Jon with you ok?"_  
_"Ok then what do you want?"_  
_Sansa run towards her and hugged her tightly. Arya looked at her irritated._  
_"Get up you need to come with me."_  
_"No. Where to?", Arya looked at her notebook again and continued with her work._  
_Sansa rolled her eyes and Arya smirked. It was typical of her to deny her sister first and then ask question._  
_"Come on I have something to celebrate and want my favorite sister to be there."_  
_"That doesn't work on me Sansa I'm your only sister."_  
_"And we spent rarely time with each other. You are always of doing something."_  
_"Quite whining your schedule is as full as mine."_  
_"Yes but now I want to spent some time with you. And you are brushing me of. Come on Arya it will be fun!"_  
_"The last time you said that I ended up in jail for the night."_  
_"Not for the whole night, dad got you out after only two hours. Besides you had your cellmates wrapped up your little finger when you got out. Dad found you playing poker with them."_  
_"I was working on getting myself bail money."_  
_"That's not the point. I apologised and you had fun like I said."_  
_Arya looked up from her work annoyed now with her sister._  
_"Sansa..."_  
_"Please Arya.", Sansa grabbed her hands and looked at her pleading. "I really want you to be there tonight.", and she all but pouted at her sister. Arya groaned and looked away. God damn it no 18-year-old woman should look so undeniable doing puppy-dog eyes but Sansa somehow pulled it of._  
_"Fine.", Arya said annoyed with Sansa and even mor herself that she allowed to be manipulated like this._  
_"Really? Thank you, thank you, thank you.", Sansa squealed and kissed Arya on the cheek._  
_"Grows! Sansa!", she wiped her skin clean with her sleeve and looked again annoyed at her sister, who had gotten of her bed and headed to the door again._  
_"You can't possible come with me in your cloth, you need to change, I give one of my dresses. We leave in forty minutes."_  
_"What? I never agreed to that." But Sansa purposely ignored her. "Wait what are we celebrating anyway?"_  
_Sansa turned and smiled sweetly. "Me of course.", and then she vanished through the door."_  
_Arya groaned and threw herself into the pillows. this was going to be a long_

_That how it came that Arya sat about two hours later in one of the hottest club's of the town surrounded by Sansa's friends and fighting the urge to strange the two guys beside her Elmar Frey and Ramsay Bolten, who both fought for her attention._  
_They had reached the club in Sansa's BMW cabrito. Press and paparazzi already lingering around and trying to catch some celebrity, as well as queue that went around the block. Arya didn't rate there changes very high that they made it to the door, much less making it past the scruffy bouncer. But being Sansa Stark her sister just made a b-line to the entrance said a few words to the bouncer who then leed them in without a fuss. "The perks of being me.", Sansa said grinning. Her sister wore a simple but nice dress with one wide sleeve embroidered with laces, that hugged every curve of her slim body and had a short skirt. It was ice-blue and matched her eyes. As well as silver high-heeled sandal's. Her long auburn red hair were swiped the left side cascaded down her back and parts of it on the right side were braided and somehow tugged at the side of her head. She looked gorgeous as always. Arya looked down at her self and had to admit though never out loud that her sister actually did a good job with her as well. She looked good and actually fitted into the crowd. Sansa had given her a sleeveless light, tight fitting green dress. The skirt was short and went till her knees. It was cut into v-shaped stripes. Her short hair was pulled back into a a matching green hair-net, only a few wisps escaped it and her head was, due to the weight of the hair, pulled up proudly. Her makeup was only ever so subtile but highlighted her grey eyes and made them look like liquid silver. A pair of black ballerina flats compleated the outfit. All in all she looked a bit like a fairy. Sansa was good. So good she could actually become a professional stylist if she wanted to but of corse her sister would never neglect the Stark legacy and not join the family business. Arya knew for a fact that her sister had already picked her college classes. Public relations, marketing management, human resources, a few language classes and of course a of course a business course. Everything she needed to build herself a place inside the company. She wouldn't even try and fight her fait. And why would she? The path had been mapped out for her before she was even born and she was happy with it. Unlike Arya who fought tooth and nail's for her freedom._  
_Sansa grabbed her hand. "Come on I introduce you to my friends. She lend her towards the back to a more private part of the clubs where Sansa's friends already waited for them. When they reached them Sansa hugged and kissed all of them on the cheeks while Arya stud awkwardly a bit behind her and waved at them with a forced smile. Again she asked herself how the hell she had ended up here. A tall pretty brunette in a floty red dress suddenly hugged and kissed her on both checks._  
_"Arya so nice to see you agin. You look amazing.", Arya looked at her confused. "I'm Margaery Tyrell. We meet at your fathers victory celebration, remember?"_  
_"Of course Margaery." Arya had no idea who that was but Sansa would be at her case all night if she was rude now. Arya had learned the hard way that sometimes it was better to just kep up appearances for the sake of not being bugged by her family. Then Sansa was at her side again and introduced the rest of the people._  
_"Arya this is Maya.", leading her to a girl who was as tall as Sansa with short spiky black hair and startling blue eyes. She wore unlike the rest of the girls red leather pants and a necktie dark blue, bare backed top. She seemed friendly and didn't mediately sprung on her but just held out her hand, wich she shook. Arya was very thankful for that._  
_"And you already know Jeyne Pool." she only nodded towards a girl with brown curly hair, with rather decant looks. She didn't like the daughter of her father's assistant very much. Luckily the feeling was mutual, Arya wasn't in the mood to pretend otherwise._  
_Sansa led her further to two beautiful middle eastern looking girls. "And this is Arianne Martel." Sansa slung her arms around the shoulders of the other girl while saying: "And her cousin Shae.", she motioned to the five guys with them._  
_"And that are the guys. You know Theon, Robb's friend.", Arya nodded towards the slightly sleazy friend of their brother with the handsome face and the light brown looks. He was tall and expensive dressed._  
_"That is Ramsay Bolton.", Sansa pointed to a guy of medium hight with black hair. But there was something in his eyes that send a chill down Arya's spine. He moved forward and grabbed Arya's hand and pulled it his lips, all the while looking into her eyes._  
_"So you are the elusive Arya Stark. I think all of New York has wondered what you may look like. I must say I'm not disappointed at all my sweet."_  
_Arya had the urge to snatch her hand away and hit the creeper squer in the face but before she could give in to that urge Sansa pulled her away to a middle eastern looking guy who resembled Arianne. Her suspicions were conformed when Sansa introduced him. "This is Tristan Arianne's older brother. And last but not least Elmar Frey." Her sister pointed at another medium hight guy with dirty blond straight hair and decent looking face. He was lean but not muscled. Giving of the vibe of a bookworm in stark contrast to Ramsay who gave of the bad boy vibe with a hint of lunacy and was still looking at her with burning eyes. Arya shuddered and tried to ignore him as well as possible._  
_After the introductions drinks where ordered for Sansa as well as Arya and when a song ____Margaery_ liked was played everybody was dragged to the dance floor. As the evening continued Arya soon found out that she couldn't stand haf of her sisters friends. Though nice they girls mostly where all shallow and cared to much about appearances. The only pleasant surprise where Maya but she was always of to the dance floor. While the guys all looked at her like she was another piece of meat. Especially Ramsay who used every excuse to touch her. So Arya sticked to Elmar who seemed to be the very ___epitome_ of a nice and decent guy. But us the night continued and the influence of alcohol increased so did Elmar become more and more intrusive. Wich was why she was now sitting in the back fighting the urge to strangle both Ramsay and Elmar and impatiently awaiting the moment when she finally could leave this hell hole and meet Gendry.  
_That was when she felt a change in the room like a shift or something. Confused she looked around._  
_"Little sister!", Sansa shouted and threw herself at Arya. Clearly she had more intus than just one drink he voice slurred a bit. "It's so amazing that you are here I always wanted to hang out with you like this, like real sister should."_  
_"Yeah, Yeah, it's nice.", Arya clapped her sister a bit awkwardly on the back and still looked around for the reason why she felt so strange when she heart a familiar voice filled with barely contained rage behind them. She turned to see her handsome secret boyfriend clad a waiters uniform behind them._  
_"Your drinks.", he said to no one specific but looked Arya direct into the eyes._

_Gendry couldn't wait for the night to end. He had just finished his phone call to Arya. The had agreed on meeting around two when his shift finally ended. Arya had wanted to come to his working place, but he luckily had talked her out of it. It was a good thing that he never had actually told her where he worked or he was sure she would have just ignored him and showed up anyways._  
_"Get your sorry ass back here Water's.", Yoren a coworker and friend shouted. Gendry sighed and moved back in front of the entrance of the club called the peach where he worked as bouncer. It was a busy night with no end of people who want to enter the club. "Hey Yoren.", one of the waiters inside shouted. "We could need a hand in here can you spare someone?" Yoren looked at Gendry who upon hearing the words had shook his head frantically. An evil glint lit up Yoren's eyes and Gendry knew even before he opened his mouth what he was going to say. "Sure take Waters."_  
_"I hate you.", Gendry mumbled._  
_"Get inside.", Yoren answered and clapped him good-naturedly on the back._  
_"You need to change the shirt.", the waiter who had called him in said. "Take one of the spare once in the backroom." Gendry did as he had been told and started getting brining out drinks after he came back. The crowed tonight was mostly rich people who paid the insane prices of the drinks he brought them without complaint and tipped him handsomely. Gendry once again congratulated himself for not telling Arya where he worked. He felt embarrassed that he was good enough to serve in this place but couldn't afford partying here himself. This was on thing he prefered hiding from his girlfriend._  
_"Hey Gendry get this drink's to the VIP table.", the bartender said when he came back to take the next orders._  
_Gendry groaned. The VIP table that was certainly Sansa Stark and company. She was the daughter of the mayor of New York Ned Stark. Paparazzi followed her everywhere as well as her friends. There where regulars here, belonging to the high society. Gendry couldn't stand them, arrogant idiots. Sansa could be nice but she was usually so stuck up it hardly mattered. Annoyed and counting the seconds when he could eventually leave he made his way to the back._  
_"Little sister! It's so amazing that you are here I always wanted to hang out with you like this, like real sister should.", he heard Sansa shouting when he neared the table and saw her throwing herself at a much smaller figure sitting on the sofa._  
_"Little sister?", he thought and then remembered that the Starks had two daughters. But the younger one was unknown to the public. Only very few pictures of her existed and all older. The tabloids paid handsomely for any new one. How ever they never got any, still it didn't stop them from writing as much articles about the elusive younger sister as the wrote about the older one. Gendry admitted he too was curious to see her now that he had a chance to and froze ice-cold when he saw the familiar figure of his girlfriend Arya who Sansa had in a bone crushing hug and clapped her back. Immediately he made the connection. Arya was one of them, not just one of them but a Stark Sansa's little sister and she had lied to him._  
_"Excuse me.", he said to get past the people around them. His voice was filled with rage due to this discovery and filled him even more when he saw the prying eyes of the men around them on Arya and Elmar Frey sitting way to close to her almost touching. Then Arya turned and he saw the shock in her eyes, destroying the last shred of hope that this somehow had a logical explanation, that doesn't involve his girlfriend belonging to the upper class and even worse lying to him for month now._  
_"Your drinks.", he said to no one specific but never ceased his stare into Arya's eyes. He unloaded them on the table and turned away. He needed to get out of here ____immediately_. Gendry excused himself to the bartender and left the club through the backdoor into a dark alley. Rage bubbling needing a valve he all but pounded the first thing that was next to him, a trashcan. It didn't matter. He lashed out at everything within reach including the hard brick wall, feeling so stupid for not making the connection before.

_Arya was still shocked minutes after Gendry left them. Finlay getting a grip of herself she dashed after him not caring about the strange looks she ____received_ from her sisters friends. Luckily Sansa was already back on the dance floor or she wouldn't have get away with this. She couldn't find him in the crowed or the bar, so she asked her way to him when she finally reached the back allay he was supposed to be she heard screaming and the loud clatter of metal before she saw him. Arya found Gendry hitting the wall with bare hands and lunched forward, grabbed his arm with all her strength and weight and stopped him. He narrowed his eyes on her with a look she had never _____received_ from him, ice-cold. Gendry snatched his arm away from her and walked away.  
_"Leave me alone."_  
_Arya wasn't one to give up so easily and went after him. "Wait I know you must be confused I still showed up at your work. I swear it was all my sisters fault, but I don't get why you are so angry about it." Gendry stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her._  
_"Are you shitting me? I'm not angry that you showed up here."_  
_"Then tell my what is your problem?"_  
_"You fucking lied to me Arya and I don't want to see you again.", he shouted_  
_"Lied? What the hell are you talking about stupid?"_  
_"You are one of them.", he gestured towards the club. "And not just anybody of the high society, no but a fucking Stark the mayors daughter. It doesn't get any more noble."_  
_"What are you talking about I told you the first day that my last name was Stark."_  
_"Yeah but don't tell you didn't realise I didn't made the connected. You are not that naïve."_  
_Of course she had realised it and it had been a great relive. A guy who liked her for who she was and hadn't been interested in her name, status or her father's money? Of course she hadn't rush to tell him who she really was._  
_The silence between them however was enough of an answer._  
_"We are through.", he snarled and walked away._  
_"Wait I can explain everything.", Arya shouted her temper rising she grabbed him again and pulled him to face her._  
_"Oh really well enlighten me. But wait let me guess. You haven't told me because I'm a nobody. Not like one of the guys from the club, like Elmar Frey. You where ashamed of me."_  
_Arya flinched like he had hit her, but Gendry continued ranting._  
_"Yeah I'm not somebody you could bring home and introduce as your boyfriend. Your daddy would probably get a fit when he see's me a street musician, who hadn't finish high school a guy with no education, money or future. As soon as he would have learned of me I would have been the longest time your boyfriend. And he would put a stop to it probably destroying me along the way. He..."_  
_Arya slapped him on the face. Not her normal Arya kind of hit wich was with a clothe fist and as much force as possible but with an open handed slap that showed just how much he had hurt her just now._  
_"YOU are a fucking racist Gendry Waters and you are right we are through." She turned to leave but Gendry only moments before determined to leave himself grabbed her and effectively stopping her._  
_"What do you mean I am a ____racist _?", she turned and looked him dead in the eyes.  
_"We are all fine and good as long as you thought I was one of your own social circle, but as soon you find out who my family is, suddenly we are through? And don't dare tell me it is because I lied to you, that was not the reason you said that. It is because suddenly you think I'm to good for you, I'm like them, as if the last couple month's didn't happened and I proved that I'm nothing like the other rich kids. But as soon as you got who I'm you treated me as if I was just one of them.", she ripped her arm away and turned to walk away._  
_"Wait Arya...", she tuned again not quite done with him._  
_"And of corse I didn't tell my family about you but not to protect you, to protect me. Because you are right my parents would put their food down when they knew of you. Only seeing a guy from a lower class not worthy of me in there opinion. I would fight with them for you. I would have fight with the whole world for you but how can I fight for you when you treat me like this as soon as you find out it's not going to be easy being with me. And I knew you would react like this I know you better then myself. That's why I didn't said anything. I couldn't lose you because of them and because of you own stubborn ass self, I like you way to much to ever let you go. I..." Gendry grabbed the side of her face and brought himself on eye-level with her._  
_"Shut up.", he said before he sealed her lips with a passionate kiss._

* * *

"And what happened then?" Jay asked. They had left the Peach awhile ago and wandered currently through another park.  
"Lets keep it PG rated son."  
"Dad!"  
Gendry chuckled: "What it stayed PG rated. We talked for the whole night about all the things we normally avoided. Then I brought home and avoided be seeing while doing so."  
"But what about the secrecy you didn't like. What did you do about that?"  
"We decided to keep it secret from her family for the sake of being together. I didn't like it very much, but I knew we didn't keep it a secret because she was ashamed of me but because she didn't want to loss me."  
They rounded a turn and stepped out on a clearing and saw one of the town halls a bit further down the way.  
Gendry smiled "That is "Acorn Hall".  
"You look like you have some memory's to share."  
"You could say that. The beginning of the end it started here."

* * *

_Sansa's birthday took place at the beginning of autumn. She would turn nineteen and of course could rent a club or something to celebrate but had to party in one of the city town halls called "Acorn Hall" with the Who is Who of New York, Arya mulled dreadful. She head been shoved into another dress this time a ash-grey one matching her eyes. As sister of the guest of honor she couldn't skip the whole thing, so she had practically begged Gendry to come, to sneak in somehow and save her from a bound to be horrible evening. But he had refused pointing out correctly that was to risky to be seen together. Instead her date for the evening was some prim and proper dandy named Edrik Dayne one of Sansa's friends. The evening couldn't get any worse she thought. She was wrong. Arya and Edrik stood by the wall, she watched the people dance while Edric chatted her ear away. She mused if it would be to rude to shove one of the canapés into his to shout him up when a waiter showed up saving her from doing some thing potential life threatening for Edrik._  
_"Champagne my lady?" a familiar voice said with humor. Arya turned to see her boyfriend clad in a elegant black shiny suit, a black buttoned shirt and a white tie as well as white gloves caring a tray full with champagne glasses._  
_"Yes please.", Edrik beside her said and snatched a glass away. Gendry smirked at her before he moved on to the next guest. Arya had thought having Gendry here would ease this whole ordeal for her, but the complete opposite was the case. He was here in touching distance but because she had to be carefull not be seen with him instead she had to watch all the other woman on the party ogling her man. It was terrible and more than once she had to restrain herself. Finlay some time later she finds a private moment to talk to him._  
_"This is torture."_  
_Gendry chuckled "I don't know, the foot, the booze and a pretty lady it's not that bad."_  
_Arya hit him: "Stop ogling the girls you are my boyfriend. "_  
_"You misunderstood me my lady. You are the only lady I have eyes for."_  
_He sight. "It's not easy for me either. You have no idea what a vision you are tonight. Every time one of these rich pricks is dancing with you I have to restrain myself to not rip their throats out."_  
_"Well then don't restrain yourself."_  
_"You want me to rip there throats out? Sorry my lady but I love my freedom too much to bear jail. Even for your sake."_  
_"Stupid. I meant dance with me."_  
_Gendry looked at her surprised. She was surprised herself she didn't like dancing very much._  
_"Arya what if somebody see's us?"_  
_"I don't care.", she laced there finger's and dragged him of to the dance floor. Neither Arya nor Gendry where very good dancer's. They where unpracticed and a bit to uncomfortable with their surroundings, but somehow they fit and made it well together. It was near midnight and the firework where about to start. Everybody headed outside to get a got view. Arya used the chance to drag Gendry towards the opposite direction away from the ____prying_ eyes.  
_"Arya what are you doing", he asked her confused._  
_"Lets get out of here. I think I have fulfilled my duty as a sister fo this night."_  
_Gendry stopped short in his tracks. "It was already risky dancing with me Arya. What if your siblings or worse your parents see us leaving together? What will they say?"_  
_"I don't care what they think or say.", she turned and tried to move forward again but Gendry wouldn't move one millimeter._  
_"This is no game Arya. We could get in serious trouble if the wrong people saw as. You got that right?"_  
_"Like I said I don't care. Gendry I'm sick and tired of lying, sneaking around and hiding. The whole world can know for all I care. So I want to head to your place with you, now. Are you coming?"_  
_"Arya..."_  
_"I don't care Gendry."_

_Arya laid haf on top of Gendry's chest, drawing senseless patterns on his naked skin. They had headed back to his place, a cheap apartment house at the outskirts of New York. He lived at the top floor in a shitty one room apartment. There was one good thing about the flat though. It had a direct access to the roof. Though it was the beginning of autumn the nights where still very hot in this part of the world, especially in a flat without a aircon but a week fan. So Gendry normally slept on the roof, the mattress and bunch of thin blankets and pillows brought up there as well. And that was where they had spent the night, now watching the sunrise together._  
_"You need to leave soon." Gendry mumbled into her ear, sounding half asleep._  
_"I don't want to."_  
_Gendry sight: "It's a dream my lady. Ignoring who you and I are, doing what we want in public... It was perfect as long as it lasted but we both know ..._  
_"No stop!", Arya pushed herself up a bit and looked him sincere into the eyes. "I think you didn't belive what I said tonight, but I meant it. I'm tied of hiding and lying as well. You are who I want and my family just has to deal with it."_  
_Gendry shook slightly his head and pressed his lips against her forehead. "Really Arya it's not as if I want to hide or relationship. I want to show you of and be happy with you with out having to watch over my shoulder all the time, but we both know it can't be like that. At least not in this city.", he leaned back and pulled her with and she cuddled to him._  
_"And what if we are not in this city?"_  
_"Mhm?"_  
_"I'm done with high school very soon anyway and leave for college."_  
_"You mean next summer.", Arya hit Gendry and continued. "Lets leave together._  
_He looked at her calculating. "I mean it. Leat me finish high school and lets run away together. Lets start a new life together somewhere north somewhere where nobody know us and my family won't find us."_  
_"And how do you propose we do that? A new life costs money."_  
_"You work and I work, we just save everything we can spare. Plus I have several bank accounts with money I'm going to get anyway when I go to college."_  
_"But you wont go."_  
_"No at least not now. Lets find us a new place to live and jobs when we are there and when we can stand on our own two feet I can go back to college if I want to."_  
_"You really have thought that through haven't you?"_  
_"Of course I have. I thought about us a long time and this is the only way to be together. Some day my family will understand I know it.", she took a deep breath before she continued._  
_"Gendry?"_  
_"Mhm?"_  
_"I love you and I won't part from ever."_  
_Arya gnawed at her bottom lip, looking at him nervously. It was the first time she had said those three scary words to him. After their fight in the alley behind the "Peach", the very same night to be exact, Gendry had told her he loved her and after that countless times, every day. She had never said it back. Fearing that if she did a catastrophe would destroy their own little world. Now she had finally found the courage to say it back._  
_"You are right."_  
_Ok that was not the response she had expected._  
_"I won't part from you either. We are doing this."_  
_"You mean...?"_  
_"Yes I run away with you."_  
_She smiled and kissed him deep but sweetly._  
_"I follow you to the end of the world if I have to. But..."_  
_"But?"_  
_"I want you to marry me."_  
_Arya shot up and looked at him shocked. While he admired her view in front of him._  
_"What? Why?"_  
_"Because I love. And when we run together I want as to be together in the eyes of the law as well as in our own."_  
_"I don't care what other people will think Gendry. I only want to be with you that's all."_  
_"I'm not asking this for other people Arya. I want you to be my family and don't tell me you can be my family without marriage you no it's not the same. I want to do this right and I'm asking this of you for me and only me.", they looked at each other long silence filed the air before she finally answered_  
_"Alright."_  
_"Alright?_  
_"Alright I marry you if you buy me a ring and mange to get it on my finger."_  
_"That wont be hard."_  
_"Oh really?"_  
_"Yep really."_  
_"Cocky bastard.", she said at hit him. Gendry laughed and she hit him some more. Soon they where wrestling which lead them to another passionate encounter._

* * *

"Thank's for keeping it PG rated dad." Jay said with a wrinkled face.  
"Sure thing son.", his father answered with a knowing grin. They had left "Acorn Hall" after Jay had a look around and where now walking again trough the park.  
"Hey what's that?", Jay asked.  
A large crowed had gathered around some stage. It looked like somebody held a speech or something.  
"Don't know lets check it out."  
Gendry pulled Jay on his arms like a small child. Ignoring the boys protest they moved through crowd so they could have a better look of the stage. Gendry recognised the voice before he even saw the man on the stage. His suspicions were confirmed when he finally got a good look of the man. He turned on his heals and more than les shoved his way through the crowed. When he was finally out of the mass he let Jay down again.  
Jay looked at him confused. "What was that all about why did we left?"  
Gendry inhales heavily "Do you remember when we talked about Ned Stark?"  
Jay nodded.  
"That's him.", Gendry answered pointing back at the stage.  
"What?" Jay turned again to have a look but of course couldn't really see him from his place. Gendry only took his hand and pulled him after him. "We need to go. Now!"  
"But..."  
"No but's I will not deal with these people."  
They almost made it back into the woods when Gendry heard the voice of the man he very well hated most in the world.  
"Well, well, well if that isn't a gutter rat sneaking away. I thought I had smelled something rotten turns out it was just you.  
Gendry stopped dead in his tracks. He took a deep breath, gritted his teeth clenched his hands into tight fists. Jay looked up at him and twisted his face up in pain due to his fathers tight grip.  
But even mor in anger over this stranger. He turned to see a tall, lean and muscular auburn curly-haired man, clad in a designer suit. He could have had a handsome face if it weren't for the snarl that twisted his lips.  
Gendry slowly turned a look of pure hatred in his eyes.  
"Robb Stark.", Gendry snarled.

* * *

**So guys here is the next chapter. Men this became one monster of a chapter and I sill hat to cut out some stuff. My apologies to all who have been looking forward to Arya's POV but I promise she will be in the next chapter.**

**I hope it wasn't what you expected to be like and I've surprised you again.**

** My holidays start soon so you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter that I made you wait for this one.**

**I've received enough reviews about my grammar and my spelling with the last chapter so I apologise again for them. I work on it, but I sincerely doubt it will get better so just bear with me ok.**

**Thanks to those who review the last chapter and all the others. I really appreciate them and I'm always happy about them. Please continue to write them if you think I deserved them. **

**As always question, input or helpful critic don't hesitate to review or pm me**

**I hope you had fun till the next time**


	7. Meeting the Starks

Chapter 6-Meeting the Starks

_Still day two_

"Robb Stark"  
"Hey it talks and here I thought a gutter rat could only squeal and shiver in fear."  
"What do you want Stark?"  
"Hu what malice, are upset that I called you "Gutter Rat?" Since you took that little nickname I gave you and made it your own I thought you finally realised what you are and wouldn't mind."  
_"What?"_, Jay thought. His uncle had nicknamed his father that and Gendry used it as artists name?  
Gendry's grip around Jay's hand tighten again but otherwise he showed no reaction.  
"Or have you finally grew some ball's and are mad at me for trashing you that one night? Come on you didn't even fought back that time."  
_"What?"_, Jay thought again.  
This time Gendry's hand tightened around Jay's it wasn't because of his barley contained rage but to keep Jay in place. The boy had stiffen at Robb's words and was about to lunch himself at him, if Gendry hadn't had held him.  
"It's not worth it Jay.", he said quietly, then he fixed his gaze back at Robb."  
"You needed three guy's to hold me down while you punched me. I wouldn't call that trashing."  
But Robb didn't pay attention to Gendry's anymore. For the first time since he showed up behind them Robb noticed Jay's presents. Jay looked at this man, his uncle, with barely contained rage. How could he talk to his father like this, what was wrong with this man? His mom always said how awesome his uncles where. What he had seen so far of this particular uncle hadn't been awesome at all. If Gendry hadn't held him he would have already charged at the arrogant ass. Jay saw Robb's expression change from mocking to cold rage.  
"Who is the kid, Baratheon? I seemed to recall you vowing you're undying love for my younger sister in the TV just a few days ago." Gendry pulled Jay behind him out of Robb's gaze.  
"That's non of your business, Stark."  
"Isn't it. Looks like YOU couldn't even be faithful to her when you where still together, I won't even think about nowadays.", he said accusing. Jay wanted to shout at him that he was wrong and Gendry had never been unfaithful to Arya not back then and not now. But Robb continued to rant.  
"I always knew you weren't good enough for my sister and told her so, we all did. At least she wasn't dumb enough to get a child from you.", he sneered.  
_"What?"_, Jay thought. It seems his vocabulary had reduced itself to that word only during the conversation. But still what Robb just said that couldn't be true, or Jay wouldn't be here right now. Arya was his mother, that he was certain, though she and her brother didn't look much alike. Maybe his mother's family didn't knew about him, that would also explain why Jay had never met them.  
"Though she sure was dumb enough to fall for your sweet lies, that intelligent sister of mine.", Robb said mocking Arya.  
Jay and Rhaenys had often spent hours observing the guest of the café. Pretending they where spy's, detectives or something like that, they had studied facial-expressions, posture and gesticulation of the guest, becoming quite good at reading people, and then made some story's up about them, guessing. That's why Jay noticed a cold detachment in Robb's voice when he spoke about Arya that not many people would have made out. Something was definitely amiss here, Robb's whole composure weren't that of a man who was angry at the ex of his sister, but of a man who blamed Gendry for something and therefore hated him.  
Gendry turned to Jay and got down to his knees, ignoring Robb, he looked him sincerely in the eyes.  
"I'm sorry, but I owe him", Jay didn't understand what his father ment, but before he could ask Gendry stood up and charged at Robb.  
"I will have great fun telling her of the Baratheon bastard of yours, she will be...", before Robb could finish that sentence Gendry reached him, grabbed him around the midsection and they both tumbled to ground. Gendry wasted no time at hit Robb in the face, once twice, thrice, again and again unleashing his full fury that had been nursed and bottled up for years now. It took Robb only a moment before he fought back.

* * *

Jay shot right after his dad. How dare Robb talked about his mother, who was after all Robb's sister, and Gendry, Jay's father like this. Uncle or not Jay would give that arrogant bastard a beating he would never forget. In the moment he lunched into the brawl he was snatched back mid-air. Jay fought, struggled, kicked out and screamed, but in vain. Strong arms held him above the ground. He turned his head to see who dared to stop him, when he found himself looking into his mothers eyes.

* * *

Rickon was bored as hell, as always when he had to attend one of his fathers political things. It was a nother speech in another election year. But since he was the face of Stark Corp. there was no way for him to get out of these kind of things. If his sister Arya where here, though she had been always lucky and had gotten out of those things. Anyway if she where here she would have taken great delight in teasing him that she had been right all along. As a Stark, you just couldn't escape the fate of joining the family company, that had been in store for all of them.  
Even Jon who, now, was a commander in the Navy still worked for them. He was the liaison officer between the Navy and Stark Corp. surveying all transactions between them.  
Becoming a world renowned medical doctor and scientists hadn't saved his brother Bran either. He was working for one of the pharmaceutical company's, who belonged to the large business, as a scientists. Developing new and innovative medicine with the goal to vanquish every sickness. He was also a board member of the pharmaceutical company, and had recently been promoted to its CO, allowing him to transfer the money of the branch in wich ever department he wants to progress there developments. Still Bran had to deal with the company's dynamics, the finances, the other board members, hire the best personal for the staff and everything else that came with the CO post. So in the end, in his own way, Bran was warped up in the business as much as the others where.  
As for his other siblings... Robb was literally born for the chairman post. Though Jon was the oldest, Robb possessed every trait and quality he needed to take over the position while their father concentrated fully on his political career representing Stark Corp's interests in the senate. Robb was the boss now.  
In the meanwhile Sansa managed all there public affairs being the companies PR-Manager, as well as their fathers. Beside of that she was responsible for the advertisement department and taking care of all matters of the staff as well. She was also the reason he was in the position he was within the company right now. And Rickon... Rickon fulfilled his dream and became a NBA player, as he said to Arya he would be. He even was the most succesful as well as highest paid player right now winning one major tournament after another. All on his own strength he became succesful, rich and famous when he only nineteen, and now was an established player. Of course Sansa had right away seen a way to use his fame for the benefit of the company. Stark Corp was a blend of several different business from different branches, with even more areas and affiliated firm's then you can count. All hold up together in one big business. And Rickon was it's face. Every new product Stark Corp developed, let it be a car, beverages, new tech, even perfume and underwear or promoting any kind of event in the name of the company Rickon was the man to do it. He was Stark Corps face in public and made millions with it, putting him as well on the companies payroll. Besides... being a family member he owned shares of the company, making him together with his siblings majority owner. And earning him a nice corner office coming along with a personal assisted who kept him informed about all the business transactions and when bothered to show up, once or twice a month, would work with him through the piled up paperwork. He now was twenty-one and had been as effectively wrapped up in the company as his brothers and sister.  
Yes Arya, his favorite sibling in the whole lot, would laugh at him if she could see him now. If she was here Rickon was sure of it she would have gotten some place, she didn't want just like him, within the company, as well. Judging by her interests when she had been a teen... probably with on of their newspaper's that belonged to Stark Corp. putting her in some leading position like chief editor, or something like that. She also wouldn't have had to endure the boring ordeal together with the rest of them and support their fathers newest election-campaign. She would be home and watching them in the TV or working on her photos. But she would call him and there brothers and sister in a conference call.  
In the past he and Arya then would always make fun of these kind of things and even so her antics had been frowned on by their mother it had eased these stiff affairs, making it way more amusing. Lighting the mood of all of them, prim and proper Sansa, serious Jon, bossy Robb, shy Bran and their strict mom Cat. Arya had always manged to conjure a smile on all of their lips.  
But his sister would never again be there to ease the pressure of being a Sark of all of them. She would never again laugh and make fun with him of stuff, would tease Sansa and driving their mother mad. Would be the only one who could listen to Bran's endless theories and actually discuss them with him, would be the only one who didn't have a problem with calling Robb out when he was again way too sure of himself, or when Jon was too much older brother to have fun with the rest of them. Because his sister was dead and there was only one man in the whole world to blame for. Gendry Waters, or Baratheon as he called himself now.  
Rickon whole hearty hated that man, but in contrary to Robb not because the man, wasn't worth her, a nobody really, had dared to fall in love with Arya. No that was not the reason. Rickon couldn't care less that Gendry had been poor back then. It didn't matter to him as long as he made his sister happy.  
He hadn't known what was going on that time, only concentrating on basketball, blissfully oblivious to what his sister had been up too till the day their family finally got word of Arya's secret boyfriend, well fiancé really. He hadn't even been there when the fall out happened, but had been at a basketball game. Though he was back just in time for the aftermath. Rickon even remembered being furious with his sister before he had finally learned of what happened. He had been coming home from a basketball game his sister hadn't showed up for. He was used to that really. His siblings loved him and wanted to support him, sometimes showed up at random occasion but where normally to busy with their own stuff. Rickon understood that, there where all a couple of years older then him and had to deal with dawning, or already with adult live and it's trouble's. His parents Ned and Cat Stark where strict but loving, and also busy as hell, with the company, his father's new position as mayor and came even on rarer occasion but they still came trying to support him, just being awesome parents. But not from his sister. Arya always came. That should have been the first thing to tip him of that something was amiss back then, but he had been to wrapped up in his own anger and disappointment to spare even a single thought as to why she hadn't come and if there was a good reason. It only mattered that she hadn't keeping the promise she made to him after the tryout's.

* * *

_Rickon tapped impatiently his feet on the floor while he waited for that damned lift making it up the top floor to the apartment. Barely containing his rage he barged into the apartment looking for his traitor of a sister. He had have a basketball game today and she had been supposed to be there, like she promised, but she hadn't and he would give her hell for it as soon as he found her. Rickon entered the living room barely acknowledging his parents only spending them a nod and one glance. But that was enough to make him stop dead in his tracks. His mother strict and stern but always having a smile on the lips now looked angry as well as close to tears, while the stoic look that normally graced his fathers face and was only softened by the warm in his silver eyes he only ever showed his wife and children. Was completely replaced by the look of utter disappointment. A look that rarely touched Ned Stark face and meet the receiver was in deep shit.  
__"If you are looking for your sister, leave her alone. She needs some time to cool of her head right now._  
_"What happened?", Rickon asked shocked at the tone in his father's voice. It was no secret to any of them that their parents had their favorites among their children. It never strained the relationship between them however._  
_Catelyn loved genius and thoughtful Bran the most and doted on his nice and loving older sister Sansa. His father however held Arya fiery, fierce and passionate Arya in special regard. Saying that she was so much like him when he had been that age it was like seeing himself reborn, only as girl this time. His sister even had taken in looks after their father and brother Jon, for that mater, having the same long face, steal-gray eyes and chestnut locks, as well as lean figure. But where his father and brother where tall and lean Arya was small. Their father indulged her more than anybody and let many things slide while at the same time was even more strict with her then with any of them. So it really shocked him to heare that tone in Ned's voice when he talked about Arya just now._  
_His father opened his moth to answer but his mother interrupted him before he could even utter a tone. _  
_"No Ned. Rickon is to young for this kind of things."_  
_ That angered him. He was thirteen now having just celebrated his birthday a few weeks ago. His party hadn't been as great as Sansa's but he still had turned one year older and was no child. His father seemed to agree with him, course he answered:"You can't protect him forever Cat. He is thirteen already and hardly a child any more. He has a right to know.", then he turned to Rickon and fixed his steel gaze on him. _  
_When he had been a kid Rickon had often wished he had inherited his father's looks like Arya and Jon. It had been always so awesome to see when his father and brother both cut of people and froze them to the spot with just one look. And when Arya did it with all the fire and ice in her eyes it had been even more intimidating for others and awesome for Rickon. He had once tried it as well but he looked like a cute kid version of his older brother Robb with his auburn looks, round face and eyes as pale blue as a clean river. The certainly lacked the Stark-steal behind them. So it ended as an utter embarrassment for him._  
_"Youre sister had an secrete affair and is with child now, she also had wanted to run away with the boy. We, of corse, put an end to it, so she is a bit upset now."_  
_"What?", he asked unbelieving sitting slowly on the couch beside his mom. Arya his tomboy of a sister had a boyfriend, a secret one at that? Not that his sister wasn't pretty, she was, just like their sister Sansa, though there where different type's. But it sounded so unlike her. Other things like sports or photography had been always more imported to her then boys, and now this._  
_"I know it is a shook we weren't happy either when we found out. Anyway I send for Jon he should be here shortly, so I recommend staying clear of your sister till he is here."_  
_That was a smart move by Ned, calling his oldest son over in a situation like this. His sister was a stubborn girl, once in that mood Jon was the only one she would listen to and who still held some kind of power over her. Not even their father cold mange that, as close as they where._  
_Rickon nodded and got up, but there was no way in hell he would just let this pass. He moved up the stairs, as soon as he was out of sight he shot straight to his sister's room, just in time to see Sansa coming out of it. She looked not upset but unhappy and guilty, only stopping for a short hug to great him before she vanished into her room. Also Sansa was at college now she still lived with them, unlike Robb who had moved out as soon as he had attended college and Jon of corse who was with the Seals. _  
_Rickon went to the door wich wasn't ajar and poked his head into the room._  
_"Hey can I come in?"_  
_Rickon hadn't expected to see what he saw now. He thought she would be fuming with anger, possibly scream and destroy haf her room, but he didn't expect his sister laying on the bed and cuddling a stuff wolf and looking like the whole world had shattered around her._  
_"Sure.", Arya answered without looking up._  
_Rickon came in and sat on the bed beside her. He nudged her lightly with his head._  
_"Whats wrong Ria?"_  
_"I'm sure mum and dad already told you."_  
_"True but I want to hear it from you."_  
_Arya sighed but answered never the less. _  
_"I met a guy, fell in love with him and wanted to leave town with him. Or parents found out and looked me up here. End of story."_  
_"I'm guessing this is the short version."_  
_"For me it was long enough."_  
_Rickon raised an eyebrow and then slung his arms around her shoulder, leaning on it while pulling her with him to lean back. _  
_"Arya."_  
_She sight and relaxed into his embrace tilting her head on his._  
_"I'm pregnant."_  
_They kept quiet for a couple of minutes before Rickon answered: "Awesome. I'm going to be the coolest uncle in the world."_  
_Arya freed herself from his embrace and looked at him with furrowed brows. _  
_"Shouldn't you be furious? Vowing to beat up who ever did that to me?"_  
_"Did he force you?" _  
_"No."_  
_"Did you want the kid?"_  
_"Not so soon but it was his great wish, so it is mine as well."_  
_"Does he make you happy."_  
_"Yes."_  
_"Sis, then that is good enough for me."_  
_A slight smile tugged on her lips just shortly but it was there._  
_"Thanks bro."_  
_"Well maybe for you but not for mum and dad, they won't let me raise the child. They don't like him either."_  
_"Don't worry they come around. Give them time, just wait until the kid is born and they lay eyes on it soon they will be the most enthusiastic grandparents ever. Just promise me that I get to teach him basketball."_  
_"Why you?"_  
_"Who else? I'm the best, I even best you."_  
_"Stop dreaming Rick you lack experience as well as theory to best me."_  
_"Now, but till the boy is good and ready to learn I'm the best so please let me teach him."_  
_"And what if it's a SHE?"_  
_"Then I will teach HER. It doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl, I will still be the coolest uncle. Jon, Robb and Bran won't stand a chance as proper and boring as they are."_  
_"I don't know, Jon is with the Seals, a war hero as an uncle is pretty cool."_  
_Rickon huffed. _  
_"And Robb will be ruling Stark Corp. with millions at his deposit cool either."_  
_Rickon only snorted._  
_"As for Bran... he is a mad scientist and surly able to invent cool stuff so..."_  
_"Yeah, yeah but non of them can play basketball as good as I'm."_  
_Arya chuckled._  
_"Just promise me ok."_  
_"All right I promise. You are the one that will teach my child basketball."_  
_"Awesome!"_  
_Arya...?"_  
_"Yeah?_  
_"Can you promise something else as well?"_  
_She looked at him curiously and nodded "Ok."_  
_"Mom and dad... give them time to get used to this, you that guy and the child._  
_"Rickon..." _  
_"Promise me Arya."_  
_"Ok I promise."_

* * *

But she hadn't kept that promise. Instead she had run, the first chance she got and gotten herself killed. For him, Gendry, Arya had turned on her family and had broken her promises, though she never broke them, especially not one made to Rickon. And that was why Rickon Stark hated Gendry Baratheon so much.  
It was then he noticed that his brother Robb left his place and walked off. That was unusual for him since Robb always fulfilled his duty. If it had been Rickon... that was a completely different story. Not even a minute later he saw his brother Jon run after Robb, followed by his sister Sansa. Now he knew something was definitely wrong. Rickon hadn't even known Jon was realised from the hospital yet.  
His brother who had left the seals years ago and went to the United States Naval Academy to get his commission was a commander now. He had been wounded in combat a few weeks ago and to Jon's dismay had been send back home to recover. He had been in hospital till now. But obviously he had escaped his doctors and had again taken over being in charge of their fathers security. Like he always did when he was on leave.  
Rickon didn't need to think twice about it when he saw his sibling's all run into the same direction. What ever was going on, it was surely more interesting than his father's speech, he followed them and found them a few meters away from the crowed. Jon was struggling with a child Sansa, by his side. And Robb, Robb was in a fight with the man who had occupied his mind only minutes ago. Hot fury shot through Rickon's body. Robb had once already the chance and had beaten up the jackass that had taken their sister from all of them, Rickon had regretted that he hadn't been there with him to beat up Gendry as well, and had often wished for a chance to take a swing at him. But now he could and was damned if he didn't. Rickon charged.

* * *

Jon wore a cosy jogging suit when he arrived the park where his father was about to give a speech. He had released himself from the hospital this morning, believing he was surely going mad if he had to stay one more day in that damn hospital with it`s overbaring doctors who treated him like a piece of china. He had been shot for good's sake and not even at a vital place, but it had been enough for high command to send him back to the states to recover and not just as one of many casualties of war, but as a fucking war hero. That maybe had something to do with how he had been shot in the first place, but he still didn't like the attention. So he had released himself this morning not going to stand any more of this and instead he would do something so he wouldn't feel like a bloody invalid.  
Jon arrived late into his father's speech and sized the first member of his father security team that walked past him. The security guard didn't even fought him recognising him immediately. All of the USA could recognise Jon Stark these day's. He took the young man's headset and informed the head of security that he toke over. That man didn't fought him either. His father's security team worked for years now for Ned Stark and was already used to his oldest son taking over the security details when ever he was around.  
Jon kept himself in the background watching the crowed, glad that he had something to do other than lying around in a hospital bed and smiling for the cameras. That was when he felt someone approaching him. Jon closed his eyes and sighed he knew who it was even before she said anything. There was only one person in the whole world whose presence he could always feel.  
"I don't know if I should hug you or kick you Jon Stark." Sansa said. Jon felt his hands closing to fists.  
"That proves it once again what a monster I'm, not the hero everybody thinks I am.", he thought. He felt his heartbeat increasing and his curled up hands starting to sweat, when she finally reached him and stood by his side. Years and miles apart from her, and it still hadn't changed the effect she had on him. He still felt like the first time he had finally admitted it to himself what he had ignored for years and realised what a monster he truly was.  
"Please the second one. If you hug me now I will shiver in fear until you finally kick me so lets just get it over with.", he said grinning turning to look at her. But his sister, she was his little sister for good's sake and he couldn't help but be dazzled by her, wasn't in the mood for his jabs. She whore a tight fitting light blue business costume matching her eyes, high heels, and a tablet in hand as well as a head set in her ear. She must have been informed of his presence the moment he showed up.  
"You have been shoot not even three weeks ago what where you thinking?", Sansa asked angry. Considering she had interrupted her honeymoon and come back immediately when she heard about his injury, the monster in him had roared with satisfaction that day she showed up in the hospital, anybody could understand why she was so angry with him right now. Jon however, always carefull, brushed her of.  
"It was nothing I don't know why everybody had to make such a big fuss about it anyway."  
He coud see Sansa had a lot to say about that and inwardly braced himself for a long unpleasant lecture from her when one of his men contacted him. He raised his hand to stop her and Sansa immediately stopped. It was strange how well she could read him, considering he always kept his distance from her even when they had been children.  
"He did what?!", he shouted into the micro as soon as the man ended.", Jon couldn't belive what he just heard.  
"What? No I'll take care of this just keep the press and the crowed away.", he looked at his sister still unbelieving of what he just heard. Sansa who had tried to get his attention now asked: "What happened?"  
Shook shifted to rage between moment's how could Robb be so dumb, even so he could understand the reasons but still. Of course Jon didn't answer Sansa's question instead only said: "Stay here." Then he bolted of. Naturally Sansa didn't listened to him.

Jon reached the scene in time to stop a little boy from throwing himself into the fight. The kid fought him immediately screaming and kicking. Jon had a hard time holding the boy, good thing he had him lifted of the ground, the kid was stronger than he looked. Then the boy turned to, Jon was sure of it, give him a good yelling, wich would be the second one today. But it never came, instead the boy stared at him as if he had seen a ghost. Jon could help but stare back. The boy looked like Gendry, it was obvious that he was his son, the same way as it was obvious Jon was Ned Stark's son, since they looked so much alike. What the seven hells was Gendry doing here with the kid? Why did he brought him here?  
As this thoughts run through his mind he had sat the boy, who had stopped struggling, back to the ground. He himself got to one of his knees, not leaving his gaze of the boy, brining himself on eye level to him.

* * *

It had only took a moment for Jay to realised that he was not looking into his mothers eyes. They where alike but not the same. Where his mothers eyes where alway's like warm silver, these once where cold steel. This guy could only be one man, according to the description his mom had given of him. Jon Stark, Arya's favorite brother and the man he was named after. What Robb Stark lacked in similarity to his mum, Jon certainly made up for. He and his mum shared the same coloring, dark chestnut brown hair against pale skin, a long face and silver eyes. They where certainly related. Jay was still looking at Jon with awe when a saw out of the corner of his eyes another man throwing himself into the fight. That snapped Jay out of his stupor. Now the odds where against his father, he had to help him. Jay tuned to for a second attempted to charge into the fight.  
"Oh no!", uncle Jon said and slung his arms around Jay's waist, with a speed he hadn't counted on, stopping him effectively from moving. Of course Jay struggled again against him.  
"Fucking hell let go of me, just because we share the same name doesn't mean you can decide over what I do."  
Suddenly uncle Jon let go of him, but before he could use the chance to escape his uncle once again proved his almost inhuman speed, grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around with force.  
"What did you just said?", he asked with steel in his voice, for the first time frightening Jay.  
"Let go of me?"  
Jon shook him a bit.  
"No after that."  
"Just because we share the same name doesn't mean you can decide over what I do?"  
Jon's hands tightened around Jay's shoulders but he didn't ask anything else and seemed lost in thought's. What the hell was so special about what he had just said.

The boy's words echoed through Jon's head. He had heard this word's only once before in his life. Arya, his favorite sister, had said them to him when he had guarded her in the family apartment around eight years ago for her own safety. But against her wishes.

* * *

_"Just because we share the same name doesn't mean you can decide over what I do Jon!"_  
_It was in the middle of the night and Jon was in his sister room. He leaned against the door frame, while Arya stood with the back to him at the window, looking outside. They where at the top floor and you could hardly make out the street down below, much less see the people on the sidewalk, still he knew what, or better, who she was looking at. Gendry, her lover, who refused to leave the place and waited for a chance to speak to her. _  
_"And that goes for dad, mum and the rest of our family as well."_  
_"You know we only want what is best for you Arya."_  
_Jon sight it was not the first time they had that argument. In fact ever since he came back around three weeks ago all they ever talked about was Arya's right of self-determination. _  
_Jon had just finished his training with the seals and had been about to go on a mission when his father had called in some favors and had summon him back, without any explanation. Jon had been positively angry when he came back, before he knew what had happened. Ever since then he guarded his sister and tried to talk some sense into her, as well as be there for her like she had been when he had wanted to be a seal._  
_Two years ago he had decided to join the seals. Surprisingly it had been Sansa who gave him hell about it and not Arya. She had been the last one to know together with Bran and Rickon after he had convinced their father and mother, he had told them together. As soon as she learned of it Sansa had exploded and had unloaded a whole bunch of reprovals on him. Most of the stuff, she threw at him, was uncalled for and even more of them didn't even made any sense. After that she refused to talk to him and still didn't when he came back. Not so Arya. She was the first one he told, though she wasn't happy about his decision either she support him as always. Together with Arya Jon convinced his father to let him join. Now was his turn to be there for her, though it was not easy._  
_"If you truly belive that then it was a good thing you decided to be a seal and not a businessman, but I know you are smarter than this so stop lying to me."_  
_His sisters words jerked him out of his thoughts._  
_"Arya..."_  
_"No don't Arya me, you know I'm right."_  
_She turned to him._  
_"This isn't about what is best for me, if it where I would be down with him right now.", she gestured out the window. Jon had a lot to say about that but bit his tongue._  
_"This is about dad and his fucking reputation as well as the god damn Stark name! Because what would the voters think of the daughter of the great Ned Stark, the shortly elected mayor, mister honorable himself, has a child born out-of-wedlock and would run away and marry a normal street musician. God forbid a member of the Stark family mingles with mare mortal's. So don't give me all of this crap Jon."_  
_Jon sight and pushed himself from the door frame, when he reached her he put his hand reassuring on her shoulder. Arya turned to him._  
_"I know it must seemed to you that dad is only interested in his rep. but belive me he loves you and really only does what he thinks is best for you."_  
_"Oh I know he loves me I never doubted that in the first place, that is not the argument here. Dad clams he only keeps me looked up in my own home, I might add guarded by own brother, because it is the best for me, "In my interest" as he put it but he acts in HIS interests first and foremost, to protect HIS rep. I only want that he, at least, admit that he only cares for his political career. Same goes for mom. She say's she loves me and I don't doubt that either. She also say's that she wants to protect me from a mistake that will wreck my whole life, but the fact is she only wants to protect the family name from what my "mistake" potentially means for it. They are both hypocrite's and are too cowardly to admit it."_  
_"You can't mean that."_  
_"But I'm. Because if the really are only interested in what is best for me, they would let me make my own choices, they would allow me to keep my child, the would let Gendry know he is going to be a father, they would let me see him, or at least give me my cell back so I could call him, they would let me..."_  
_Loud voices interrupted them, Arya's eyes darted towards the ajar door, while Jon half turned to it and furrowed his brows. Then he looked back at Arya._  
_"I find out whats wrong, you stay here don't move, I'm back in a sec."_  
_"Sure and where would I go anyway? Jump out the window?"_  
_Jon didn't find that so unbelieving. The first thing he had ordered when he had taken over the apartment security had been to take of the handles of all the windows in her room. He closed the door behind him, and walked towards Ned's study wich was where the loud voices came from._  
_Jon's father sat calm behind his desk, leaned back, poker face on. In stark contrast Robb was pacing the room arguing his point strongly with agitated hand gestures, when he came in. The oldest Stark son had one look at both his father and brother, including the excoriation's on Robb's knuckles, and seized the situation. He closed the door behind him, making sure it was tight shut, before he sat down across his father and turned towards his brother._  
_"Ok what did you do Robb?"_  
_Nervous Robb finally took a seat again and told Jon what happened._  
_"You did WHAT?"_  
_"Don't act all high and mighty brother, the bastard deserved it!"_  
_"He did, but three guys to held him in place while you beaten the crap out of? Robb that was dishonorable."_  
_"Spare me that crap..."_  
_Their father cleared his throat and looked pointedly at him._  
_"Sorry I mean, that bastard had it coming, I mean he knocked up our baby sister. In stead of making accusations here you should have been there with me and beat him up yourself."_  
_"I admit it I also want a piece of that bastard, but four against one, Robb..., beside of that did you even thought of the consequences of your action?"_  
_"What consequences? I've put a worthless gutter rat into place that's it."_  
_"I don't belive this... Robb! According to your own words, you beat him to a bloody pulp. So what if in the hospital somebody asks him where he got his injuries from? What if he goes to the police with this and reports you? Or worse goes to the press?"_  
_"He wouldn't dare!"_  
_"How can you be so sure? And what about Arya have you thought about her? How she would react? She is never going to forgive you for this, if she learns about it."_  
_"Arya will..."_  
_"Enough", Ned Stark said with a quite voice but didn't failed to whipped through their argument. Jon and Robb who had gotten of there seats while arguing and stood now nose to nose looked at their father. _  
_"Sit down, both of you.", they obeyed and sat down again._  
_"What's done it's done. It doesn't help any of us to ____whine_ and curse over what happened. The only thing that matters now is that we act fast and take care of the situation."  
_"Right.", Jon got up of his seat again. "I will go out and look for that boy and take him to a hospital. Maybe I can talk him out of suing all our asses."_  
_"No, you will continue guarding your sister. And now after this, you need to have an even closer look on her."_  
_"What? But what about Gen..."_  
_"Stop don't you dare speak that name in my house Jon."_  
_"Ok. But what about..."_  
_"I have a friend with the NYPD, who owes me a favour. He will take care of the boy."_  
_"What do you mean?"_  
_"If the boy is really going to report Robb on this, or goes to the press, he will find himself in jail faster than he can say his name."_  
_"You can't be serious, dad under what charges?"_  
_"Does it matter? My friend will think of something, the important thing is he's took out for good, and also won't have access to your sister, so her ridicules behaviour will stop as well."_  
_"I can't belive what I'm hearing, Dad you are willing to destroy someones live over something Robb did wrong?"_  
_"Don't forget he got your sister with child. Be grateful I didn't have him looked up when we found out."_  
_"She is no innocent in that you know that as good as I am. Besides he didn't knew, or else paparazzi would swarming this place by now."_  
_"Wich was why I restraint myself. But now he poses a threat to Robb and our family. I can't have him walking around freely you need to see that Jon."_  
_"You mean with his knowledge he poses a threat to your reputation as well as ours."_  
_They looked at each other._  
_"Arya was right you are not the man I knew as my father, politics has changed you. You are destroying that boy only because he could cost you a few popularity points, father that is not honorable, don't do this._  
_"The Right thing and the Honorable thing is not always the same. One day you will understand that. I do what is the right thing for my family, as for now you will follow my lead and do as I say. Go back to your sister, and make sure she doesn't get word of this."_  
_Jon looked down and then back to his father resolve all over his face._  
_"No.", he said simply._  
_"Jon I'm not going to discus this with you any further, you will do as I say."_  
_"No."_  
_"Jon!"_  
_"No, I won't. What you are doing is wrong, and I won't stand by watching an incent paying for the mistakes of our family. I can't stop you, I'm not powerful enough for that but I can, sure as hell, withdraw my help. Go find someone else guarding Arya, I'm done with the Job."_  
_Shocked silence drenched the room, Jon had never spoke against his father. Now he turned and walked out of the study._  
_"Where will you go from here on, Commander Mormont..."_  
_Jon stopped at the door and turned._  
_"Commander Mormont will be glad to have me back.", he interrupted. "The little favour you called in has worn of."_  
_"Jon.", Robb but in. "You can't turn on us, we are your family, we need you right now."_  
_"I'm not turning on anybody. But this is wrong, and I refuse to take any part in this. One more thing, take my bloody word on this dad, Arya will hear about your actions."_  
_With that he turned and left the room._  
_It was very late into the night now. He should catch a few hours of sleep, before he would take the next plane back to his unit the next morning, but he wanted to be out of this place by sunrise, so instead he went to his old room and packed all his things back into his kit back._  
_"So you are going again and again without saying goodbye.", a female voice said behind him._  
_Jon closed his eyes while the monster in him roared with satisfaction. _  
_"That is not true, Sansa.", he said and turned to her. Her presents overwhelmed all his senses, even more, seeing they were seperated for so long. Only for a moment he allowed himself to drown in her sight, before he pulled up the shields locking in the monster, protecting her as well as his heard._  
_"I did say goodby you just refused to acknowledge it, you where angry with me remember?"_  
_"I am still angry with you, I just learned to live with the fact that you prefer to risk your live instead of being with me, us I mean._  
_"Well great Sansa feat the monster.", he thought._  
_Before he could answer she continued however._  
_"So what are you going to do now? With Arya and her boyfriend and all this."_  
_"Did you hear what we spoke of in dad's study?" _  
_She nodded._  
_"Then you already know. I'm going to tell Arya and then I go back to my unit. Dad can solve this mess on his own._  
_He walked past her, in the same moment she took his hand and caused him to halt, an arm's length from her. He turned and looked quizzically at her._  
_"Could you do me a favor?"_  
_He nodded._  
_"Stay with me till you go."_  
_Jon furrowed his brows._  
_"I mean we haven't had the chance to talk since you came back, I know that's on most part my fault since I was still too angry with you for joining the seals... but you are leaving again, and I don't want to part with you like this again . I don't want to be angry with you anymore"_  
_Jon was stunned, that sounded almost like an apology for her irrational behavior upon his departing two years ago. He was glad they now finally came to an understanding, while the monster in him was giddy with happiness that she obviously was ready to forgive him, what ever he did wrong in her opinion in the past._  
_"Ok.", he answered cool as always._  
_"Really.", her whole face lit up. That sight almost made him regret that he had to always have his guard up with her. Almost. Better distance himself from her then the alternative._  
_Sansa not noticing his internal turmoil tucked him happily to the sofa and sat down._  
_"So tell me what is life like as a seal?", she asked._  
_So he told her, and in return Sansa told him all about her college live. They talked like they only once did two years ago, when he had played her knight in shining armor because her prom-date had turned out to be a douchebag. It was the only time he had the instinctive distance that he had always put between them, even when they had been children, dissolve. As a result he had realised why it had been there in the first place. Luckily at that time he had already decided he wanted to be a seal. This discovery had made his decision only easier. He had hoped time and literally distance would cure him from his feelings for her. All in vain as he knew now._  
_ As the sun began to rise she even manged to talk him into allowing her to cut his hair, that hat grown out since he came back and needed a cut anyway, before he resumed his duty. They where in the big bathroom, Sansa was done with his hair and Jon looked into the mirror._  
_"Not bad.", he turned and ruffled her hair, wich she responded with swatting his hand away. He laughed, and walked past her leaving the room, to get a broom from the kitchen._  
_"Leave it, I clean up this mess, you talk to Arya.", Sansa shood him away when he returned. So he went back to Arya's room finally having the conversation he dreaded since he heard what their father was going to do. As expected Arya wasn't happy, but took the news better than he expected, then wishing him farewell. Jon said his goodby's to her and went to get his bag, left a note for the rest of the family that would explain everything and went to the door. He was out of the apartment and had already hailed cab when he heard Sansa's voice calling after him. _  
_"Jon!", he turned to find himself embraced by her. He froze, willing himself not to slung his arms around her in return. Only a moment later she detached herself from him and took a step back._  
_"E-mail me, ok. I don't want another two years of silence.", she looked at him hopeful, so he nodded. Jon cupped her face with one hand leaned forward and kissed her cheek on an impulse._  
_"I promise... goodbye Sansa.", without another word he entered the taxi and drove away._

* * *

The boy struggled against his grip again, trying to get free of him. That struggling brought Jon out of his flashback.  
"What is your name?".  
The boy ignored him, so he shook him a bit, not hard, since he didn't wanted to hurt the kid.  
"What is your name boy."  
The boy stilled and looked with a guarded expression up at him. A bit of fear was mixed at it to.  
"Jon. My name is Jon."  
"Good damn it, fuck.", Jon mumbled. "Sansa!", he said loud as he uprights himself again, pulling the boy up with him. He felt her present more then he knew she was there, but sure as hell she appeared at his side, as always.  
"Look after the boy.", he handed her the kid. "I take care of these macho morons."  
With that he run of to break of the fight.

* * *

Jay would have run right after his namesake if Sansa hadn't had such a tight grip on him. Jon broke the fight up within minutes, exchanged a few words with his father before he turned to Robb and the younger guy. Jay turned to have a look at his aunt. Like his uncles, (Robb and the other guy who had engaged himself into the fight as well, he had to be one of his mother's brothers too, since he looked like Robb), except for Jon, Sansa didn't look much like his mother either. But she had looked everything like as she had described her to him. Sansa in return had a close look at him as well. Curiosity shone in her eyes as she eyed him. Jay was still held in her arms, his legs slung around her waist like a small child, in an, in his opinion, ignominiously stance when his father returned. He looked beaten but not to roughly. Jay wiggled out of Sansa's arms and threw himself at his father. He buried his head in Gendry's shoulder-blade, glad that his father was ok. Gendry stroke through Jays wild hair soothing, while he held him at the back with his other hand.  
"Hey Jay?", Jay looked at him. "Lets get out of here, partner.", the boy nodded and Gendry looked back at Sansa. Jay did too, he couldn't quite decipher what he read in her eyes but he didn't liked it one bit.  
"Thanks.", Gendry said. "For looking after him."  
Sansa never answered him, but slapped him hard in the face. If she hadn't been a women and his aunt for that matter, Jay would have lounged at her. Instead he settled for a glare, coming to the conclusion, that he really didn't need to meet anyone else from Arya's family course the must all be horrible judging by what he saw up untill now.  
The emotion who shone in Sansa's eye's now where easy to read pure rage, like all the Stark's fealty towards Gendry.  
"I guess I deserved that.", Gendry said, then nodded towards her in farewell and walked away with Jay on his arms.

* * *

They where back at the twins, there roles oddly reserved. Gendry sat on a bench, while Jay tended to his split upper lip. A trophy he got from the brawl fighting the two Stark-brother's.  
"Tell me about it.", Jay sayed.  
"About what?"  
"About Robb trashing you eight years ago."  
Gendry really didn't want to talk about this dark chapter of his life to his surrogate son, but as he knew Jay the boy wouldn't leave him alone till he told him.

* * *

_It was dark, way past midnight. Gendry sat on the bench outside of the apartment building where the Starks lived in. It had been weeks after he had lost contact to Arya and had been kicked out by Ned Stark himself when he had tried to get to her by force. Since then he had stud every day in front of the building, serenading her, hoping to somehow reach her. He was lost in playing the tune he had composed for her and had never written any lyrics for. That would be her right. When a dark figure approached him._  
_"That is about near enough.", he said not looking up from his playing. The stranger chuckled._  
_"Well you are more aware of your surroundings then I thought. Good for you Gendry, in a position as yours you should be always careful."_  
_Gendry gave up playing his guitar and got to his feet. The instrument dangled at his back now._  
_"Who are you? How do you know my name and what do you want?"_  
_"Many questions at once, but they all can be answered with only three words... Arya send me.", the man, Gendry could barely see, turned around and walked away._  
_Gendry stumbled after him._  
_"Wait. Where is she?"_  
_The man ignored him pointedly and turned into a small alley, so Gendry tried again._  
_"Who are you? And what do you have to do with all of this?"_  
_"You'll see.", was the cryptic answer._  
_Following a stranger into a dark alley was probably not one of his best idea's but Gendry couldn't help it. If it was a way to get to Arya he would follow the devil through nine circles of hell to get to her if he had to. _  
_As he followed his self-appointed tour guide, and though he couldn't see much of him, he had the strangest feeling he had seen the guy somewhere before, but couldn't place it. He was about to ask him, when he felt a sudden surge of malice radiating of him. The next moment Gendry felt hit square at the jaw. The punch send him straight to the floor. He was dizzy for a moment from the impact when he looked up, and saw op. A bright light shone in his face, and he had to blink a few times before his vision cleared. His "tour-guide" turned out to be Ramsay Bolton, who was shaking his right hand as a result of the punch. No wonder he had seemed familiar. Gendry had seen him at least two dozen times at the peach._  
_"I had my piece of him, now you can have him.", Ramsay said to a figure hidden in the shadows. The next moment Gendry was seized at his arms and pulled on his feet again. Right and left of him two men held him in an iron-hard grip. He could make out Theon Greyjoy, a nother guy who frequented the peach at his right holding him and at his left a tall guy who had black hair, a long face and goatee, while the other men where all clean-shaved. He needed a moment but then he recalled the name of the guy Virgo Hoat, one of Ramsay's friends. But why had they led him here and ambushed him? To them he was only a simple bouncer slash waiter a street musician at best. So the didn't have any reasons to do this to him, unless it was their idea of a sick joke. Then Robb Stark stepped into the light. Gendry had never seen him up close but could easily recognise him since his face was plastered all over the tabloids as well as the other members of the Stark family. _  
_"So you are the worthless scum who had my sister seduced.",he said with a sinister smile._  
_"I didn't seduce her."_  
_The next moment Robb hit him hard at the same place Ramsay did. Before he could turned his head to Robb again he felt somebody pulling him at his hair, forcing to look at Robb again. Ramsay did him the dead._  
_"Really what would call it then, when you hear some worthless gutter rat had manipulated your kid sister into running away with said gutter rat."_  
_"She felt in love with me, and I with her, we...", a punch into his gut made him interrupt mid sentence._  
_"Don't you dare and lie to me about that you love my sister."_  
_"But I am.", this time a kick into the back of his knees, forced him to buckle, Robb himself pulled him at his hair on his feet again._  
_"If you really loved her you wouldn't have tried to run away with her. But you are only a worthless gutter rat trying to stir her away from her legacy and rob her of her family."_  
_"We only wanted to be together.", he punched him again._  
_"Really? Well forget it. Arya has finally woken up and seen through your lyes. You are not worth her. Stay away. And we are here to deliver the message and make sure it sinks in."_  
_"I don't belive you.", to change the routine Gendry got kneed in the gut._  
_"You are not just worthless but also a pathetic gutter rat... my father told you she has changed her mind, but you still hang out outside or apartment and play these silly songs for her, and now I bring you a personal message from her and you still don't belive it, what does it take to get it into your thick skull? She dumped you!"_  
_Gendry laughed. "Nothing you or your riff-raff of a family...", a nother punch. "... could say to make me belive Arya would leave me like this."_  
_"Oh really, well then let me repeat it. You are not worth her, gutter rat. Stay away. And now we'll put a little bit of effort in our persuading."_

* * *

"And they beat me to a pulp.", Gendry finished.  
Jay was enraged. How dare they.  
"Now I understand what you meant you owe him. If it where me I also would want payback. I actually want to go after the jackass right now and beat the crap out of him."  
"First, it's not worth it. And second that was not for what happened back then."  
"But for what then?"  
"He insulted Arya, I couldn't let him get away with that, brother, or not."  
Jay blinked this man truly loved his mother even after all this years and after all that happened. It was amazing and gave him hope for the future.  
"And what is this "Gutter Rat" thing all about?"  
"Robb called me that, that night. Countless times, it was his favorite insult for me. Then when I became famous, I closed that insult as my artistes name, so I won't forget where I came from and be proud of it."  
Jay took in these pice of information in silence.  
"Hey you should head home son, it's getting late."  
Jay had a look at his cell and cursed.  
"See you tomorrow."  
"Same time, same place?", Gendry asked.  
"Yep."  
So they parted for the day.

* * *

In the meanwhile Jon found himself in a similar situation as his little nephew.  
"I can't belive I'm having this conversation with you again. Did you even think about the consequences of your actions Robb?", raged while Sansa tended to their wounds.  
"Don't lecture me Jon. That worthless piece of shit had the audacity to show up with his bastard at one of dad's speeches, and you criticises me about the way I reacted, while Arya...", Robb didn't finish the sentence and he didn't need to they all knew what he was going to say. Arya was dead and it was Gendry's fault, at least in Robb's and also at the opinion of most of the other members of their family. The only exception in this case was Bran.  
"That may be but that didn't give you the right to turn one of dad's speeches into your personal fight club. Same goes for you Rickon."  
The younger man cringed but didn't look like he was about to yield to his older brother in this matter. They, both Robb and Rickon, felt in the right with their actions.  
"You can both be glad Sansa has her network already at work here, or we would have all made the headlines for the next few weeks and not in a pleasant kind."  
It was true. Even before he had gotten to break up the fight, Sansa had already alerted her network of people in the media, business and ever other useful asset to stop this whole mess from going viral before it even got the chance to. Involuntarily also helping Gendry with the cover. Though Jon suspected the Rock star didn't care much since in his line of work every kind of publicity was good publicity. But since Jon knew Sansa hated Gendry as much as the rest of them did, except for one, he figured she was furious at that fact. Wich would explain why she was so silent. Quietly tending to there wounds while seemingly lost in thoughts.  
But this wasn't the time for him to obsess about Sansa, so Jon fixed his attention back to his sulking brother's.  
"It's not that I don't understand you two, really I do but...", he said. Not trying to be indulgent. He had a point here and he would make sure to get in crossed to his stubborn brothers. But before he could utter another word, Rickon barged in.  
"Don't you dare go on brother, he deserves it. Every pain we inflicted on him, considering... Anyway I had my chance and I took it. When you had the chance you didn't hesitate to punch the living daylight out of him, so don't act now all goody-goody now, after you had your take."  
That was true as well, though his reason for engaging in a fight with Gendry had been on equal parts anger against the guy and guilt he felt.  
"He doesn't know.", Jon argued.  
"That was your decision. We just had to go with it, you never asked us, me or even dad. That reminds me tell me again why did you do that?"  
Jon could remember the day, he had been informed that his beloved kid sister had died, as if it had been yesterday. It had turned his world upside down. In return he had done the same to Gendry and worse.

* * *

_Jon returned to his family about five month later. He had kept his promise to Sansa and wrote her several time's a week and she had answered his e-mails. For about a week, then she suddenly stopped responding. Jon figured it had something to do with Arya and assumed she had escaped as he had secretly hoped she would once he left the picture. He keep writing however sticking to his promise as if it where a matter of honor. Now five month later he was on leave and came home to find out what happened. It was late at night and strangely dark in the apartment when Jon came in. He was greeted by his mother, who seemed to be happy to see him again, but was also distant and had a drained look on her face. Her hug lacked the warmth she usually had for her children. _  
_"Where is everybody?"_  
_"Your father awaits you in his study.", Cat answered and walked to the study, Jon trailed after her. As it turned out not only his father, but also Robb where in the study. The scene playing before him was much like the last time he had been in here. Robb paced the room angrily arguing while his father, steady as a rock sat behind the desk. When his eyes fell on Jon he immediately stood up and greeted him with a brief hug. _  
_"It's good to see you son."_  
_Robb stopped in his pacing and hugged him next._  
_"Welcome home brother."_  
_"It's good to be here again. So tell me what happened, while I was gone?"_  
_"I'll tell you.", Sansa said behind him, as she entered the study and closed the door behind her. Jon wasn't even surprised by her appearance here. He had felt her presence since he entered the apartment. Sansa, didn't great him and took a seat beside their mother who sat on the couch. Jon moved to sit in one of the comfy armchairs and even Robb quit his pacing after a stern glare from Cat._  
_He turned his attention towards Sansa._  
_"After you left it only took Arya a week to mange to vanish as well." _  
_Jon was glad. He was sure she was way more happier now._  
_"We send out search parties but you know how it is when Arya didn't want to be found she wouldn't._  
_We assumed she went to her boyfriend and left it there, since we couldn't find him either. After Robb beat him up he vanished as well."_  
_"Not early enough.", Robb chimed in. Sansa ignored the comment and continued._  
_"Then about a week ago the guy resurfaced again. He is a quite famous musician now. He also send us two letters one for dad.", she doesn't sayed for who the other one was._  
_"What for?."_  
_"Read the letter's and decide for yourself.", Cat said and handed him the envelopes. Jon did. The first was for his father and held the polite but quite old-fashioned request to be granted Arya's hand in marriage. Jon could help the smirk pulling at his lips._  
_The second one is the surprising one it is for Arya and he know's its personal so he doesn't read it instead looks at his father, then at his mother and his brother and sister._  
_ "For Arya? But I thought she is with him."_  
_"We thought that too.", Robb answered, grief in his voice._  
_"But if she is not with him, we need to find her! Have you informed the police that she is missing?"_  
_"Of course not." It was the first time his father said a thing since he had entered. Jon turned to look at him unbelieving._  
_"Think about who we are Jon.", his mother said turning his attention towards her. Catelyn hadn't to spell it out for Jon to know where she was going with her words. Again it was all about appearance and reputation. _  
_"It is too late anyway.", Robb said quietly. _  
_"What do you mean?"_  
_"Something terrible must have happened to her otherwise she would be with the bastard."_  
_Jon needed only a moment to gather what Robb meant. A look around confirmed that they all feared the worst. Hot guilt shot through Jon. If it hadn't been for him... He immediately band that thought out of his head. Arya was fine._  
_"Maybe she had just changed her mind and just didn't want to come back us. Considering how we treated her I can not blame her honestly."_  
_"No.", his mother shook her head. "That isn't possible. You haven't been here when we... discovered the relationship and forbade it. She went ballistic to put it crass. Arya is... was mad for that boy. Only something fatal would stop her from going to him."_  
_His mother sobbed and buried her head in her hand's. Sansa rubbed her back comforting. _  
_"I still say we shouldn't jump to conclusions here.", Jon said._  
_"What more prove do you need? Our sister is most certainly dead.", Robb raged._  
_"We don't know that. All we have is a letter from the guy and one to Arya. Maybe she hadn't found him right after she run away. You said it yourself he vanished of the face of the earth, so she might had needed some more time. And those letters just crossed with her arrival."_  
_"Maybe, it is possible.", his father said thoughtfully. "In his letter the boy asked me and Arya to meet him tomorrow at the "Red Keep.", a hotel he is staying at."_  
_"Obviously you can't go, darling.", his mother chimed in with her voice a little hoarse._  
_"True.", Ned muttered in agreement._  
_"I'll go.", Robb volunteered. _  
_"No I go.", Jon interrupted. "You will only make things worse." Robb looked like he wanted to protest. But Jon had said this in his "no arguments-voice", so his brother kept quiet. Beside of that it was the truth. So Jon was going._

_The next evening Jon entered a secluded aria of one of the restaurants of the "Red Keep". He had been immediately lead here after he had introduced himself. When he came in Gendry had rose from his seat to great him. Jon had never seen him in person, but Arya had described the man to him, fairly accrual he now realised._  
_"Hello Jon, it's nice to finally meet you.", Gendry said with a bright smile. "I have heard so much about you.", he lend Jon towards his table. It seems he was not the only one who had gotten some descriptions._  
_"As have I.", he answered, and took the time to observe Gendry. The man was all smiles cheery voice and practical radiated happiness of._  
_"I hope only good.", he asked as the sat down at the table._  
_"Well you know Arya, so..."_  
_"That indeed I do.", Gendry said laughing. There was it again that giddy smile _  
_"Where is Arya, if I may ask. And Mr. Stark of course. Have you not come together? Are they running late?"_  
_"So you haven't heard from my sister then?"_  
_"No." he answered simply._  
_"He doesn't know.", he knew instantly._  
_Hot pain shot through Jon. His last straw of hope was gone, this confirmed there greatest fear. Hot rage flowed the pain. Against him, for without him Arya would be at home right now. Against himself for leaving and by that giving her the chance to literally ran into her own destruction. But in his state of mind he mostly blamed Gendry, and he would make him pay dearly. Cold determination took place of where the rage had been and Jon settled his steel-gaze on Gendry, whose smile instantly vanished. He knew something was wrong._  
_"They won't come and I'm here to deliver a message from my sister. I quote: _  
_You pathetic bastard leave me alone already. I don't love you and I won't marry you, ever. So back of. If send Robb to clear this up to you since you didn't get it the first time when my father personally kicked you out. But you where even thicker then I thought, so here for the lucky third time a simple NO! _  
_End of quote.", he finished._  
_Gendry looked devastated and Jon's goal was he had pulverized his heard. _  
_Jon got up and went to the door, he looked back at the desperate, hunched figure, still sitting at the table frozen in shock. He walked back to Gendry._  
_"I just remember I also have something to say to you."_  
_His sisters lover looked up at him and Jon punched him._

_Later that night his family had practically interrogated him on why he hadn't told Gendry that Arya was most certainly dead and as an extra had beaten him up as well. It was no wonder they couldn't understand his reasons, but as he hadn't been there to see who his sister had reacted upon learning she had to separated from Gendry, his family hadn't been there with him at the parley. They hadn't seen Gendry when he had talked about Arya. He loved her truly. That's why Jon knew he would never get over her rejecting him. People die all the time, it was tough but you need to deal with it somehow and move on, because dead means no second chance ever. But heartbroken by somebody who was still alive was a totally different matter. Because there was still hope left even if it where tiny. Jon knew Gendry would clinch to this hope and never get over it. _  
_His family wasn't with him on this opinion but they had no choice as to accept it since the cards had been dealt._ As things stood now, they couldn't admit that Arya had vanished, and could declare her dead either, being forced to kep up the appearances.  
_In a quite moment Jon knew Gendry wasn't the only one to blame. The man had been the reason his sister had run away, but Jon had given her the chance, and he would forever live with the guilt. A few weeks later he had quite the seals and went to the Naval Academy instead getting his commission and making a career. That was now god five years ago. He had been home even less over that time, but had kept in contact with his family on a more regular basis, even with Sansa. Before he had mostly talked to Arya when he had been with the seals. But Arya was gone forever._

* * *

The faint sound from the door pulled Jon out of his flashback.  
"I pulverized his heart anyway, so what the hell. He is still in agony even after all this years, that proves I was right." Jon answered.  
Before Robb or Rickon had the chance to retort, Bran entered Sansa's apartment. Prize in his hand he sure wanted to brag about to his siblings, he froze on the door step to the livingroom. One look at his siblings was all he needed, to sum up the situation, genius that he was.  
"Ok what did I miss?"  
Bran had been the only one not present at their father's speech, instead he had been at some science award show receiving one of them. Wich was a good enough excuse for their parents to not show up since these kind of positive publicity added to there fathers course anyway.  
Rickon still full in rage informed their brother. Bran's face turned stone as soon as Gendry's name where spilt and tuned ice when Arya was mentioned. In the end he looked at Robb and Rickon with the famous Stark glare, the only one of them with the Tully looks who could pull this of and looked actually intimidating.  
"So you once again punished Gendry for something that wasn't his fault.", he said with a cold detached voice he always used when the conversation came to Arya.  
"Bran...", Rickon started to argue, but there brother continued as if Rickon hadn't uttered a word.  
"Nobody forced her to run out on us. She left and she chose him over us.", and that was why sensible Bran who had once loved Arya dearly, hated her now with the same passion. He felt betrayed, they all did, but he was the only one of them who didn't hold Gendry responsible by it, but put the blame entirely on their sister.  
"I couldn't care less what happened to her afterwards.", he mutter with no emotion,  
"Bran!, Sansa exclaimed looking as shocked by their brother's words as they all felt. It was the first time she had uttered a word since they came back here.  
"Enough.", Jon growled. All eyes turned to him once again.  
"I have enough of all of you for today. Get out. Now!", he said in his dangerous silent voice that didn't leave any room for argument and never failed to demand him obedience. Another thing he had income with their father.  
"We'll talk tomorrow, after all your head's had cooled down."  
One by one his brothers left. Even Sansa scrabble automatically to her feet and it was her apartment, a clear testimonies to his Stark heritage. That and his years serving as a high-ranking officer, and youngest Commander of the fleet.  
Jon stood up and sighed and turned to follow there brothers.  
"Where are you going?", Sansa asked. She had started to clean up the mess they had created, when she had heard him by the door.  
"You had a stressing day, so I leave as well."  
"And where are you going to stay? You escaped the hospital remember? And since you refused to set a foot into our parents apartment..."  
The question was obvious, he didn't have much of an option. He also didn't want to bother one of their brothers, because of today as well.  
"I have friends, I'll find a place."  
"Don't be ridiculous you stay here, end of discussion."  
"What about Willas? You already cut short your honeymoon because of me. He won't be happy having me staying over so shortly after this."  
"Willas is on a business trip. Our honeymoon is officially over.", with that it was settled.

"I see you still have that locket.", Jon said suddenly showing up at her side. After their discussion Jon had settled on the couch. He had turned his laptop on and chatted with his fellow officers getting himself informed about the newest developments, completely ignoring her.  
Sansa sighed. She had hoped they would spend some time together since Jon wasn't around very often, instead prefered to risk his life in pointless conflicts at remote places all over the world. A choice she still hadn't yet come to terms with. So she decided to get some work done instead of forcing him of Skype. She got her laptop, sat down at the dining table and at least tried to concentrate on what she was supposed to work. But she couldn't help it, her mind always fixed back on Jon, just basking in his presence. Sansa knew this was madness. But here she was married to the most nicest, tolerant and loving man she has ever met, not to mention rich and good-looking as well, and still couldn't help but crave for the affection of Jon only. She didn't even admitted to herself that she didn't just want affection from Jon but love. If she did, this whole twisted thing that had started in her childhood would jump to whole new levels of sick and creepy.  
Apparently Jon had decided to not ignore her any longer.  
"It is very special to me.", she answered.  
Well that was only haf of the truth. Not the locket itself was so important to her but what it contained. A lock of Jon's hair she had obtained when he allowed her to cut his hair. It was a reminder of the second of two times they had bounded. Besides of that she had wanted something personal of him always with her for the times he was of to war again, leaving her to worry over him in the meantime. So she got the locket and had put the lock inside. At the terrible thought of something happening to Jon she unconsciously clutched the locket closer.  
"A million for your thoughts.", Jon said while he took the seat beside her.  
"If you knew of my thoughts you would run the other way. Fast. And never looking back.", she thought and could really blame him, she would to if she where him and had a sister like her, and as if Jon somehow knew he had always shut her out and kept his distance with her. Sansa knew it was sick. Had known that since the first time she had realised that her carving for his affection had nothing sisterly at all to it. But instead on fighting or hiding from the truth, she accepted this twisted side of her long ago and tried to live with it. A step to accomplish that had been marying Willas.  
Since she couldn't risk that had occupied her mind since the afternoon.  
"That boy, Jay. He does look a lot like Gendry."  
Jon furrowed his brows. "Jon. You mean Jon, that was the kids name."  
"Really?"  
"Yep."  
"Hmm... anyway, he reminded me of Arya and her child. Her kid must be the same age now..."  
"If this is again about your theory that she is still alive and hiding somewhere don't even start.", Jon interrupted.  
"We both know she is dead."  
"No. You and the rest of our family think so, but you don't have any prove except that we know she never got to Gendry after she run away. But that proves nothing."  
"And that's where we differ.", he answered.  
That truly was the case, while everybody else in there family was convinced of Arya's dead, Sansa was not. Maybe it was because of that special bond between sisters, though that bound had certainly been missing when they had been children, Sansa just new Arya was alive somewhere, and had searched for her for years.  
Gendry's boy and his great resemblance of his father however had triggered something that had bugged her for day's but couldn't quite place it. The boys face and the look on it when he had examined her earlier. It was a hunch but worth a try.  
"Anyway there is this thing I still need to do so..."  
"Oh, yeah well I leave you to your work then." , he stood up and went back to his laptop.  
This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Arya sat at the kitchen table. She had gotten up early to buy some photo album's, as well as photo paper. To finally deal with her memory pictures the right way and put them in some place they deserved to be for how precious the where for her. Jay had gotten up early as well. She was so engrossed in her work, that she almost missed that he was leaving. Arya knew her son was up to something, but she wasn't going to push him. If he was ready he would tell, he always did. Jay left and Arya got back to work. When she finally had got some order into her photo collection, she took the flash drive, the only personal thing of hers she had taken with her when she left, and plugged it into the laptop. Then she had did something she hadn't for years, working on photos. How she missed it, but with all her work, studying and taking care of Jay, she hadn't had the time to take any pictures, much less working on them. And even if she had, without Gendry she had lost the passion for it.  
"Oh wow, I came to grab a bite with you but I see you are up to your neck with work again.", Danny said standing at the kitchen entrance.  
Arya had been so engrossed with her work she hadn't even realised how late it was getting.  
"That's what you was getting up to when you asked for a few day's of? What is wrong with you? How did you manage to get yourself into some more work."  
Arya chuckled at her jest.  
Danny sight and picked up one of the photos wich haven't been put into the album yet.  
"Don't.", Arya said before her friend could have a look at it.  
"So you are still not ready to talk about the past."  
Danny was not dumb she knew Arya was hiding things, but like her she believed it was better to let people come to you on their own terms instead of pushing them.  
"It just hurt's a lot to even think about it, the more to talk about it."  
"But all this burrowing in work instead of facing the past it is not healthy. I'm saying this as a friend Arry you need to deal with what ever happened eventually you know."  
"I know and sooner more than later, that's why I'm doing all this.", she gestured towards the photos and stuff. "To be ready when the time comes."  
Danny looked at her quizzical.  
"Jay?"  
"Jay.", she confirmed. "He will force me eventually to deal with the past. I'm just waiting for the day he won't accept "Not Today", for an answer any longer."  
"So you plan on keeping us all in suspense untill your son finally man's up to you?"  
"Precisely."  
"Well all I say is I'm looking forward to that day, I'm getting really curious here."  
Arya laughed: "It's not that interesting of a story really."  
"If you say so. Anyway about that bite..."  
"Danny I need to finish this."  
"Is Jay going to demand an answer from you right tomorrow?"  
"Not likely."  
"Then come on you have been buried yourself in here for hours."  
"Ok you win.", Arya said smiling. "I just clean up this mess... don't look at me like that, it won't take long I promise. I'll meet you at your place in about fifteen."  
"God I'm holding you to that. By the way Rhaenys will be thrilled it has been ages since we had an all girls afternoon.", then she left.  
Arya smiled to herself while she cleaned up. This was going to be a nice afternoon Arya loved spending time with Danny and her daughter and it would be also the perfect distraction from Gendry, her family and what ever mischief Jay was up to. She just needed a break.  
Not teen minutes later Arya left her apartment and went to Danny's who lived in short walking distance.

* * *

So this was the sixth chapter, I hope it keeps being interesting and surprising.

Please leave me review if you liked it

again thanks to all my faithful readers, lets hope I didn't disappointed you guys

as always I apologies for grammar and spelling errors

and of course I don't own a thing


	8. No you will not meet my mother

Chapter 7-No you will not meet my mother

_Day Three_

"No you will not meet my mother.", Jay said with a stern voice. They had meet up at the twins again and where walking to a taxi stand nearby. For Gendry not been here for years it had been surprisingly painful to see this place again as well as it felt good. It hadn't changed much and it was nice to be reminded of the good times he and Arya had. He had to thank Jay for dragging him here and all the other places and reminded him of that.  
"Why not?"  
"Because you will be charming and she will fall for you and then there will be no way in seven hells for my dad to get back together with her."  
Gendry furrowed his brows "And what gave you the impression I will fall for her in return? In case you haven't noticed I will never be over Arya."  
Jay looked at him with all the wisdom of an eight years old. "Mama is the most beautiful women in this world, with aunt Danny as close second. Everyday at least a dozen men hit on her, and not just losers. Decent ones too, so belive me when I say you will be into her like everybody else."  
"If she is as popular as you say why isn't she married then?"  
"Because she loves dad."  
"Then what makes you think she will fall for me?  
Jay just looked at him pointedly and told the taxi driver the address of their next destination.  
"Ok then at least describe her to me?"  
"Why?  
"Curiosity."  
"No!"  
"Jay come on you've told me everything about your mother except for her appearance what harm could it do?"  
Jay sight "Fine stop pestering me." Gendry smirked.  
"She is not tall rather short, I bet in a few years I'm taller than her." The boy smiled proudly. "Her hair is brown like... chestnuts and absolutely curly, when I was younger I loved to tuck it." Gendry smiled. "And mom has eyes like a winter storm or like silver... gray yeah, that's the color. They can be frightening. I've seen grown men crumble under my mothers glare." Jay smiled and looked at Gendry who looked sad to the bones. _"Of corse the women who had intrigued him since the first time Jay told me about her had also to look like Arya."_ Gendry sight and turned to the window. Having lost any interest in the conversation.

The spent the rest of the ride in silence. When they stopped Gendry realised they again had reach a place full of memory's for him. It was the Park he and Arya had he had given her the ring, before everything had went down south. Gendry turned to Jay but the boy was sound asleep. He had looked quiet exhausted Gendry had noted but hadn't given much thought to. He smiled Jay looked so at peace when he was asleep much different when he was awake. A warm unknown feeling spread inside of him. Gendry told the driver quietly his address and to drive them there instead. There would be no walk down memory lane today. Instead they would both rest from the exhaustion from the last two days

The reached Gendry's apartment building a good 40 minutes later. Jay was still asleep, Gendry paid the taxi driver, took Jay's backpack over his shoulder and gathered the boy in his arms the boy unconsciously clinging him like a koala, and as always entered through the back entrance. Seth the porter looked at him with stunned expression and called the lift right after he held the door open for him. Gendry shoot him a small smile before he took the lift. He knew he must be quite the sight. The famous rock star carrying a child looking almost like dad, but Gendry couldn't be bothered to be embarrassed by that.

Gendry deposit Jay in his guest room and tucked him in like a proper dad would have done. Now he was siting at his piano playing the tune he had played when he had stood outside of Arya's parents apartment building and serenading her like a character from some romantic novel. He had written it to reach the heard of his one true love and now he was playing it for the boy who was not his son, but he had come to love like one in this short time. Gendry was lost in thoughts while his hands moved on his own. In this last few days he had realised that it was not just Arya he missed in his life but also the family they were supposed to had. True he knew he will love her till the end of time and wait for her equally long but being with the boy the last couple of days had eased the pain in his heard better than even a dozen bottles of whisky could have manged to do so. "Maybe I should adopt a child like Robert did with me. It wouldn't be the same as having Arya and our kids, but it could fill the void."  
He already had a special kid mind. Gendry had grown very found of Jay in the last few days, why adopting a child you don't know and win its affection when he had already accomplished that with a boy he liked so much and will definitely miss when he leaves again. Only problem was Jay had a mother. "Maybe I could have some sort of arrangement with her. The two could move in with me, I bet this is ten times better then the place they live in. Judging by Jay's description of his mother she sounds an awful lot like Arya. We would surly get along greatly, even become friends... and I could be the father Jay has missing for so long. Somehow, I'm sure of it, we become a family it would be perfect."  
Gendry sight shaking his head over his silly daydream. Who was he kidding? Jay wouldn't want him as father. He had tried, desperately, for three days straight to find his real father. The boy only needed his help to find him. And who wants a broken man like him to be his father anyway. In this moment he heard a thud and things scattering around the floor. Gendry good up and saw Jay's rucksack and it's contents on the floor. In the last day's Gendry had seen the boy guarding this thing like some sort of treasure he won't be happy to see it sprawled on the floor. So he got to the the rucksack and stuffed everything back inside without really looking at any of it until he got his hands on a photo. Gendry had seen the boy staring intently at it every time the boy thought Gendry wasn't looking. That had confused him to no end. Now curiosity getting the better of him he turned the picture to have a look and froze internally to ice. The picture showed a tall man with black hair and blue eyes and a short woman with curly brown hair and gray eyes, they looked exactly like Jay had described his parents. The picture showed him and Arya about eight to nine years ago on their first date.  
"Where the hell did the boy get this photo?", Gendry mumbled. And suddenly everything felt into place, the places they have visited who had all some connection to Arya and him. The songs the boy had sung and played wich he had all composed at the time the where together, even that he looked like him when he had been a boy only with the fierce temperament of Arya. Now everything made sence and Gendry felt like a complete idiot for not making the connection earlier. He took the picture and put the backpack back on the sofa. Like a sleepwalker he walked back to the piano and started playing the tune again while his mind raced a hundred miles per hour. Gendry had no idea how much time had past when he suddenly heard Jay standing directly at his side singing the lyrics to the song Arya had come up with and only him and her knew of.  
He remembered clearly the first time he had read the lyrics

* * *

_Gendry was annoyed to no end. It had been a month since he was back in NY and had his parley with Jon. After it he was desperate drinking away every single waking moment to dull the pain. A week had passed however Robert had put his foot down and forced Gendry to go back to work. From that day on he had worked like a madman at day and then drunk the night away, wich got him a huge hangover the next day, only to repeat that pattern. Today was no different. Hungover and desperate he had smiled all day and played the nice rock star. He was in the lobby of the "Red Keep" surrounded by people, fans but rich ones who used there connections to meet him in private. _  
_"Please "Gutter Rat" can you play something for us?" A young women asked and soon the whole crowed begged for a private performance. Gendry sight and walked to the piano player on the pedestal, who entertained the guests and tapped him on the shoulder._  
_"May I take over for a while?", he asked the man. The man was to stunned to even answer him, just got up offered him his place. Gendry sat down and started playing their tune, more out of habit, then anything else. But only for a short moment, then he caught himself and stopped. He had started to write it when he had still been literally a "Gutter Rat" and together with Arya. And had finished it when he had basically serenading her outside of her parents apartment building. He had purposely never added any lyrics, hoping she would do that, like she did with so many songs he wrote before. She was quite talented at that. But this melody was only for her and him. Only for them and not for this strangers. Gendry thought for a moment._  
_Then he began to play a song he had written shortly after his meeting with Jon. _

_I have loved you, I will love you with every breath._  
_Even you leaving me, this love won't diminish_  
_My tears flow at your memories_  
_Every moment it's sayed we are not to meet_  
_What is this life? It is only our story._  
_It's only our story that is this life of mine_

_Your very words, your action of love_  
_Where the promises really lies? Where the vows all false?_  
_Dream lover, is it true? Tell me this much_  
_So this moment where life has caught up on me shall finally break my trust_  
_Still my waiting for you will not cease _

_I have loved you, I will love you with every breath._  
_Even you leaving me, this love won't diminish_  
_My tears flow at your memories_  
_Ever moment it's sayed we are not to meet_  
_What is this life? It is only our story._  
_It's only our story that is this life of mine_

_I am only yours, take what ever vows you need from me_  
_My companion, my mate, _  
_my sole purpose in life is to ease your burden_  
_But now all my life I must bear the pain of being separated from you_  
_I've lost my destination on the lonely path without you_  
_Though you left me, say one word, _  
_and I will be at your side again_

_I have loved you, I will love you with every breath._  
_Even you leaving me, this love won't diminish_  
_You're in my heart, why is there this physical distance_  
_How shall I express my helplessness?_  
_What life is this, only to drink my tears_  
_Only to drink tears, that's, what this life of mine is_

_ Gendry had played for a while when he looked up and saw just for a moment Arya's face in the crowed. He blinked and shocked his head lightly and looked again. Arya was gone. _  
_"Ok enough is enough I'm hallucinating now", Gendry thought. _  
_"I need a strong coffee and a good nights sleep." _  
_Gendry ended the song and excused himself to his suite. It ended up being Irish Coffee but it helped never the less. He sat in an armchair and tried to relax when he spotted a note on the sideboard. Gendry got up and had look surly it was from one of his fans who wanted an autograph. Who else would write to him._

_"A beautiful tune such as yours without lyrics is like two parts that only together make a whole. _  
_I've written a few I hope the are to your liking and complete what should have never been separated._

_Arya"_

_Gendry's eyes widened. He hadn't been hallucinating it had indeed been Arya in the lobby. The cup including contents landed on the floor while Gendry bolted out the door and hurried down to the lobby again but no trace of Arya, so he ran out the hotel, but in the crowed he couldn't make her out either, and soon enough people recognised him so he retreated back into the hotel. He ran to the reception._  
_The receptionist looked up "Oh sir... Mr. Baratheon. How can I help you?"_  
_Gendry cringed at the last name he still hadn't got used to it._  
_"There was a note in room where is the woman who brought it?"_  
_The young man thought about it for a moment._  
_"Excuse me but I've just started my shift sir, let me get my college."_  
_So Gendry waited impatiently but also full of hope, and again in vain._  
_The college didn't knew where Arya went after handing the note to the receptionist, to be delivered to him._  
_There was his last straw gone again. Gendry returned to his room and a look at the lyrics. They where wonderful and fit for the situation they where in it. But also Gendry couldn't help but see them as token of love from her, a final message that she still loved him. It was just a shred of hope, but with this hope he couldn't forget, he could never forget her._

* * *

That was the final straw. Now he couldn't trick himself into believing that there was somehow a logical expiation that doesn't involve him having an eight years old son he hadn't known of. Gendry took a deep breath and smiled at the boy "You know the lyrics of this song?" Jay grind widely "Of corse I'm your... ."  
"...biggest fan." Gendry interrupted and completed the sentence smiling sadly. Ok THAT was the last straw of hope and Jay had unconsciously teared it into bits. The boy however had no idea Gendry had seen right through him and grinned even wider. "I don't know how often I have begged mama to sing it to me before bed. She sings amazing you know, I could listen to her for hours."  
"Much like she is the most beautiful women in the world?" Gendry teased sadly. He had the same opinion. Jay hit him lightly "_Yeah definitely Arya's son, how could I have been so blind?"_  
"Both is true, mama is just to modest to see it. What time is it anyway?  
Startled by the sudden change of topic Gendry pointed only into the direction of the clock. "Quarter past six... shit I'm going to be late, moms gonna kill me." "Language son.", Gendry replied sternly in sudden fatherly outburst. Jay only rolled his eyes. "Anyway got go." He reached for his rucksack and moved to the door. "I see you tomorrow at the same time the usual place."  
"Wait I could drive you home. Its getting late, I don't want you to be alone on the streets its not safe." Yeah he already sounded like a overprotective father. Jay waiting for the elevator looked quite annoyed "No need dad I'm big boy I can take care of myself see you tomorrow." He practically jumped into the lift and hit the close button before Gendry had even the chance to react. If he had any doubt left that this boy was his and Arya's son it had vanished right know, he clearly was a mirror image of the two of them.

_The next day_  
Gendry waited at the fountain there usual meeting place. He really was a bit slow for not realising that the boy made him wait at the exact same spot he had always meet up with Arya. Well he had realised it, but thought of it as coincidence like with all the other places he and Jay had visited. But now after he had finally made the connection, he realised this wasn't mere coincidences but hint´s the boy had given him. "Thank good he inherited his mothers brain and not mine." Gendry tought. He had decided to confront the boy today and then go and see Arya. After he had thought thinks through yesterday and realised she was so close to him the longing for her had hit him again with a force that was physically paining. He needed her in his arms, in his life and never let her go again, neither his son. He needed them both. While he was thinking about the best way to approach the subject, Jay showed up. "He dad." Gendry startled for a second grind wildly and ruffled the boy's hair. "He young one, how are things?."  
"Gendry I'm here to tell you that I've given up to look for my dad."  
_"What?"_, Gendry was shocked, twice, he called him by his name after the made an agreement not to and he wanted to stop spending time with? He knew that was the real reason behind his Mission "search for dad" since Jay clearly already knew who his dad was. _"What the hell happened."_ "What?", he repeated  
"You where right all along, it is impossible to find him this way and I should grow up. If my dad wanted something to do with me he will show up eventually." Jay couldn't even look him in the eyes.  
Gendry furrowed his brows. "So that's it after all the effort?"  
"Yeah, thanks for the help anyway, I hope I will see you again."  
Before he could even react, Jay hugged him and run for the bus, he vanished inside. Gendry stood still frozen in shook, this had absolutely not gone as planed. _"No I can't let them go again."_, he thought and bolted for his motorbike. He found the bus not soon after thank god for New York traffic. If he loosed Jay now he could start searching for him and Arya in a city with millions and millions of citizens. Thanks to him being truly stupid Gendry never asked Jay for his last name, address or cellphone number in case he needed to contact him. He just never thought of that and now had to chase after a bus. Looks like Arya's nickname for him had turned out prophetical.  
After a bit of time the reached the less nicer parts of New York and Jay left the bus. Gendry followed unnoticed until the boy reached a café he entered. Gendry parked the bike a bit further down the street, walked back and took a deep breath before he entered the café. He froze again in step when his eyes landed on Arya. She hugged Jay, then spoke to a woman with platin-blond hair and a redhead and vanished up the stairs with Jay trailing behind her.  
Finlay his long watch has ended.

Gendry backed out of the café again, and looked for a back entrance to the apartment he knew was located above the café as Jay had told him. He found it and got into the building as someone was just leaving. With a high beating heart rate he walked up the stairs. On the bell-board outside he had checked wich floor he had to go. On a hunch he pulled his Cell out and made a call. Then he reached the door and knocked. Loud laughter came from the inside and Gendry could have sworn he had heard Jay's voice among it. Then the door opened and a grown up, (quite changed, but still the same) version of Arya stood before him. Still with that smile from early now frozen on her lips. He drowned in the sight.  
"Hi Arya long time not seen."

* * *

And they finally meet again! Took them long enough, thanks for sticking with me so long

As always thanx for all the reviews

I own nothing

and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistake's


	9. Now and then

Chapter 8-Now and then

_Let's get back to day three_

Arya and Jay had breakfast together. It was their tradition. Normally both where to busy in the morning. Jay needed to go to school and Arya had work. But holidays where different, Arya made time and Jay loved it. Today was no different, at least in regards to the routine. Jay was a bit of this morning he was lost in thought's and didn't even seemed to taste what he was eating. Arya eyed her son curiously.  
"Mum I go and get some training.", Jay said, getting up from his chair and went to the sink with his dirty plate.  
"Ok.", Arya answered still looking at him with a thoughtful gaze. "But don't be home to late."  
"Yep.", he kissed her cheek, got his basketball and rucksack and vanished out the door. Arya shock her head. It could be because of the upcoming tournament, that he was a bit strange. Jay could be a bit competitive at time's, something else they had in common. Maybe she was imagining things.  
Arya got back to work. Finlay after a few hours she was done. There was just one picture missing, the one from her first date with Gendry. She had saved that one as last, since it was one of the most happy memory's of her, end the only picture she didn't have a copy from. Arya went to her room and opened the drawer from her desk. She would need to take the picture out of its frame and scan it. After that she would print it out again and put it into the album, then she would be ready for what ever question's Jay might have for. Having a better mood then in day's she pulled the frame out and froze in shook, the picture was gone.  
How was this even possible, but then in a flash she remembered that little incident where Jay had made a ruckus in her room. So she hadn't imagining things, he knew. And it would explain everything strange about him in the last few day's. But what shocked her even more than that her boy knew, was that he had lied to her. She couldn't belive it. They had promised that they would be always honest with each other. Best friend, not just mother and son.  
She sight, she was truly disappointed and sad about this, but she wouldn't track down Jay now. What ever he had been up to with the picture, she was a few day's to late to stop him, since things had been already set in motion. So there was only one thing she could do, wait till he got back home and talk things through with him. Who would have thought that she would answer Jay's questions after all today.

Later that night Arya waited impatiently for the return of her son. She had spent the day working, wich wasn't unusual, distracting herself. She sat on the sofa and read for a change a novel, when she heard the door. Jay entered and smiled when he saw her. He looked relaxed and more couscous of his surroundings then this morning.  
"Hey mama.", he greeted before planting a kiss to her cheek. "What do we have to eat?"  
"Hey Jay.", her son looked at her confused, the tone in her voice must have tipped him of.  
"I won't skirt around the bush, so give me the picture back my son." Jay looked like he wanted to deny everything, but then his shoulders slumped down and he took the picture out of his rucksack. Arya sighed with relief and put it back into the frame.  
"So you know.", Jay mumbled.  
"Yes and I know, that you know.", she turned back to him and gestured for him to sit down. "I must say I'm surprised, why didn't you talked to me when you found the photo?"  
Jay did as he was told and looked at his mother. "I didn't think you would tell me anything, so I went to the only other person who could."  
"Oh Jay.", Arya encircled him in her arm's. "You know I would never lie to you."  
Jay buried his head in her chest.  
"Yes but not telling is even worse, I feel you don't trust me."  
"I do. I trust you it's just you are so young and..."  
"I know! That's what you always say."  
Arya sight: "Did you got you answer?"  
"I got some answers, but I think what I really wanted to know only you can tell me."  
"And I will."  
"Really?", Jay looked up at his mother stunt.  
"Yes I will, but first... tell me what you have been up to this past few day's?"  
And Jay did.  
When he was done Arya was once agin stunt by how smart and clever Jay was. Not in her wildest dreams she would have imagined that.  
"So your father doesn't know?"  
Jay shook his head. "No I couldn't tell him. I was waiting for him to get it himself."  
Well that was a relief.  
"I guess it's my turn now."  
Arya started to tell him about the past. Since Jay now knew most of what happened, she could summarise it up for the most part's. Only two event's she told out. For one how she and parents found out about her pregnancies and there of Gendry, and secondly why she left Gendry and never told him of Jay.  
When Arya finished her son looked at her with utter frustration then anything else.  
"I still don't get it."  
"I didn't thought you would.", Arya answered simply. How could eight year old understand that you could love somebody so much that you would do everything for him, even letting him go because he was better of without you.  
"You just need to trust me on this."  
Jay didn't look like as he would, but he was ready to obey her.  
"One more thing, these meeting's have to stop."  
Jay started to protest but Arya cut him short.  
"Please son, it is for the best belive me."  
And again Jay obeyed her wishes. Looks like in the end she wasn't any better than her parent's stealing him of the chance to decide on his own what was best for him. But the main difference was Jay was eight while she had been sixteen. Either way, she vowed to herself this was the last time she would decide for him.

_Today_  
The next day Jay went to meet his father while she went to work. Arya stood behind the counter poring out café right and left while her mind wandered of to her son and the outcome of the meeting today.  
"A double soya late with extra late and cocoa powder on top of it."  
It wasn't the voice she recognised first though it send a shiver down her spine as soon as she heard it. Neither was it the auburn red hair or the lovely face that resembled her mother now more than ever, since she had been to busy and to much of a pro to properly look at the woman. Hello, how are you and may I take your order, was all the necessary interaction she had with normal costumers. Regulars of course where a totally different matter.  
No it wasn't one of those things she recognised first but this health-nut of an order. Her sisters favorite.  
"Arya.", her sister added in a unsure tone as if she was testing the name.  
"I'll bring you your order shortly. And excuse me ma'am my name is Arry not Arya."  
Sansa lifted an eyebrow.  
"Is it?"  
"Yes."  
"Are you going to claim you are an only child as well?"  
"No that would be childish."  
The sixteen year old Arya would have done that, the girl who had rebel against everything and everybody, who had to always have her way. But she was twenty-five now, mother and businesswoman, she was way past such antics.  
She smiled: "It's good to see you again Sansa."  
Her sister returned the smile and in the next moment hugged her tightly.  
"I missed you so much little sister."  
"Shhh. Not so loud I'm incognito here.", she chastised but nevertheless returned the hug.  
Sansa laughed and retreated.  
"I wouldn't have guessed. Mrs. Waters. She said pointedly.  
"so let me guess Wilas recognised me."  
"No but I did."  
"But how you weren't even there?"  
So Sansa began to tell the tale.

* * *

_Sansa sat on the couch in her and Willas'es livingroom. It was getting dark and she was tied as well as annoyed. As usual she had spent her day with Jon in the hospital. After the inital shock, of hearing that he had been wounded in battle, had where'd of. Sansa had cut her honeymoon short and eminently rushed back to his side._  
_As it turned out he wasn't wounded as badly as she had inital thought, but was under a high doses of painkillers, so he slept a lot. Sansa didn't mind. If Jon where awake he would surly push her away again, so she just appreciated the time she could spend with him. But Jon's healing process went on fast and he was strong enough to refuse any painkillers. Soon enough he turned into the most annoying and ungrateful patient ever. Without Sansa he would terrorise the nurses and provoke any doctor within reach. Lucky for the whole hospital Sansa would rarely leave the war hero's side, indulge all his whims and generally be there for him. During that time she managed to get a bit closer to him. After she had married Willas Jon had been even more distant than usual, the reasons for his behaviour she could only guess and secretly hope. That particular distance however was now erased by her tending to him. But now that he was gaining strength again they where reverting back to status quo. Sansa was frustrated over that developement to put it mildly. Why was even her attempt to try to have a normal relationship with her brother not working out at all?_  
_She could hear noises from the hallway, somebody entered their apartment._  
_"Hon I'm home.", Willas shouted before entering the livingroom. With a smile Sansa greeted her husband. He kissed her cheek before he fell on the couch._  
_"How was your day?", he asked._  
_"Well we finally decided on the introducing advertising campaign for the new on bord tech one of our hardware companies developed for the next generations of cars. I helped my mom with deciding wich menu the caterer will serve at my fathers next benefit gala, I had a staff-meting with one of our smaller subsidiary companies, and Jon was cranky again and terrorized the hospital staff. The nurses and female doctors still love him though."_  
_"So as usual.", Willas said grinning._  
_"I guess.", Sansa shrugged. "And how was your day?"_  
_"Tired, but I also met a most charming boy today." Willas stood up took his briefcase and put in his home office, when he came back he had his tie loosened and sat beside her again, he cracked his neck, so Sansa motioned him to turn his back to her and started massaging him._  
_"Really how so?"_  
_Willas pushed his head into his chest to give her more access._  
_"You remember this café who wanted to sponsor one of our sport event's. A basketball tourney. Well today I went to negotiate the last terms. We where just done when this boy lunched himself out of nowhere at his mother totally excited about something he saw at the TV. He didn't even noticed that he had just interrupted our businesses-closing."_  
_Sansa chuckled._  
_"When he did, he immediately eyed me up warily and glared at me. He thought I was hitting at his mom."_  
_"And where you?", Sansa asked jokingly._  
_"You know I only have I eyes for you.", Willas answered seriously. That was true. Willas didn't even seem to notice other women besides her. Wich made her feeling even worse about her reasons to marry him._  
_"Anyway once that misunderstanding was cleared up... I never met a child so friendly, polite and charming. He will play in that basketball tourney and I'm really looking forward to see him there. If he play's as good as he talks his opponents will have a real hard time."_  
_"You seem really found of the boy."_  
_"Like I said he was really charming."_  
_"And what is this mystery boy's name? You know so I can chere on him when at the tourney. You know it will be fun to, for a change, support someone else then Rickon who wins anyway._  
_Willas laughed silently_  
_"I bet. His name is Jay."_  
_"Unusual name."_  
_"Unusual boy. His mother is too."_  
_"Is she now."_  
_"Not in this way. I mean as a business woman. She is young, mid-twenty's I think. So when these negotiations started we... I thought it would be the usual, so I let one of my employes handle it but now, I think I never encountered a harder negotiation partner. We can be lucky that she doesn't work for one of our concurrent's."_  
_"That good?"_  
_"Better. Even your brother would have a hard time with her and he is pretty though himself. If she would would work in the in the real business sector..."_  
_"Not everybody is about the money Willas."_  
_"Well she should. Instead of working for that disgraced dragon. It's a waste of talent."_  
_"Disgraced dragon? She works for Daenerys Targaryen?"_  
_Daenerys Targaryen was the black sheep of the Targaryen family. Who's business crest was a dragon with three heads, hence the nickname. Sansa remember her. They had gone to the same all girls private school together. While Arya had prefered to go to a public school. Daenerys or Danny as she prefered to be called had always been a bit strange, fighting fo social fairness, and looking down on the high society. Needless to say she wasn't very popular in there circle. A few years ago then she had a row with her family had been cut of and vanished, she hadn't heard from her since. Her oldest brother Rhaegar run for president now, with Ned Stark as his right hand man and vice if they won._  
_"Well not really work. They are partners, though Daenerys owns the café."_  
_"You said she has a small boy to take care of, and if she is as young as you say she likely never went college, maybe that's why she became partners with her."_  
_"Maybe. But if she ever want to strife for something higher, with college degree or without, I would offer her a job, or better you should, she would make a great addition for Stark Corp."_  
_Sansa laughed and got up. Dinner was ready._  
_"You seemed really impressed with her, maybe I give it a shot, what is her name?"_  
_Willas got up and followed her to the dining table and sat down while she put the meet on the table._  
_"Arry Waters."_  
_Willas started to eat while Sansa stared of into space._  
_"Hey hon everything alright?"_  
_Sansa looked at Willas again and smiled._  
_"Yes, just this is an unusual last name."_  
_Waters, that name had triggered something in her, she knew it, but she couldn't place it... Now she knew in fact Sansa knew only one person with that name, but he called himself Baratheon now. Maybe a coincidence still..._  
_"Like I said..."_  
_"...Unusual people. I get it" Sansa finished the sentence before he could. Willas grinned and got back to his food. Sansa still felt that there was something of with that last name. But she decided to for now put it in the back of her head and think later about it._

* * *

"That was five day's ago.", Sansa finished.  
"So just on a hunch you followed you found me?."  
"Yes.", Sansa nodded. That, the fact that she had met a strange boy who called himself Jon and sometimes Jay who oddly looked like the description Willas had given her of the boy he meet wich had led her to ask him of a description of the woman who had impressed him so much. That in turn had made her follow her hunch. But Arya didn't need to know that.  
"I'm guessing you are going to tell our family where to find me."  
She looked at her quizzically. Cloud it be...  
"No I won't make the same mistake twice. Come back to us in your own time. But please Arya don't vanish again, there is so much we need to talk about and I don't want to lose you again."  
"Don't worry. I'm done running. If I had learned something in these past eight years that it doesn't solve your problems and get you nowhere."  
"Good.", Sansa sight in relief. "Corse I think you are the only one that can fix this."  
Her sister looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"  
"One double soya late with extra late and cocoa powder on top of it.", a blond woman said and saved Sansa from answering.  
"Thank's Danny.", her sister said smiling towards the blond Sansa recognised as Daenerys, before she turned to her again.  
"Your order Miss Stark, oh sorry I meant to say Mrs. Tyrell.", her sister said while handing the order over to her.  
Sansa immediately catched up and answered: "No need to be so formal, Arry was it?  
"Yes."  
"Ok so Arry, call me Sansa yes?"  
"Of course ma'am if you wish."  
Sansa cringed at the word ma'am her sister played her role a bit too good. Then as if she just remembered Danny was still standing with them she turned to her again.  
"Where are my manners Danny this is Sansa Tyrell Mr. Tyrell's wife."  
She turned back to Sansa.  
"Sansa this is Daenerys or Danny as she prefered to be called, my partner."  
She held out her hand and Danny shook it. No sign of recognition, she didn't seemed to remember that they went to the same school together, though Danny had been a couple of years above Sansa.  
"It is nice to meet you. Willas has told me about your cute café, so I thought to stop by and visit."  
"Come by when ever you like it Sansa you are always welcome here.", Danny answered.  
At this Sansa's eyes darted to her sister questioning _"Was she?"_ Arya nodded. _"Of course you are."_, she answered back silently.  
"Thank you, I will take you up on your offer."  
"Mama.", a boy shouted. Next thing a boy wich unruly black hair threw himself at her sister who had came in front of the counter when she heard the call. Sansa recognised the child immediately as the one she had seen with Gendry. So she was right about him. The question was why lived they here and why had he been with Gendry two day's ago.  
"Hey everything is going to be alright.", Arya said softly to the boy and hugged him soothingly. "Go upstairs I will be with you shortly." Jay nodded and went up. Arya turned to her and Danny.  
"Sorry to cut this short but my son needs me now."  
"No problem we talk some other time, soon.", Sansa answered, putting the emphasis on talk and soon.  
Arya got the message, they needed to really talk, said her farewells and followed Jay.

* * *

When she got up her son, sat already on the sofa in the livingroom, moping.  
Arya sat beside him, bumping her shoulder into his.  
"Hey."  
"Hey."  
"So...?"  
"Yeah it is done I won't see him anymore. And he doesn't know anything about me, so he can't find me and I don't thing he would anyway." Jay seemed close to crying, something he rarely did, because he thought it unmanly.  
She got up and went to her bedroom. A few minutes later she came back with the photo album and laid it on the couchtable.  
"Here take it I made it for you anyway."  
An attempent to cheer him up that didn't work because he ignored her still moping. Arya sighed and poked him into the rips. Jay squirmed away. She smirked to herself and started tickling him. That was a failsafe method to got him laughing, since she knew he was extremely ticklish. Soon enough they where both laying on the sofa laughing.  
Arya regained composer first and ruffled his hair.  
"Come on I make you your favorite food and then we'll talk. And you tell me everything about your adventures with your dad. Not just the short version you told me yesterday. How does this sound?"  
"Ok."  
She raised a eyebrow.  
"Just good?", she asked while reaching for him again. She didn't even got touch him, just her mere movement got him laughing again.  
"Awesome! Awesome!", he shouted between fits of laughter.  
She chuckled and got up. When she looked back at Jay he had regain some control and reached for the album and flipped through the pages. That was when she heard a knock from the door. She expected it to be Danny who most likely wanted to find out whats wrong, or Sansa who didn't want to wait with there talk. She would brush both of. Today she would only belong to her son. A smile still on her lips she opened the door and froze in shook. Gendry stood in front of her.  
"Hi Arya long time not seen.", he said. His face was closed up, no emotions shone through.  
She took an involuntary step back and he flowed suit as if pulled by her. The door fell close again, behind them. Unable to say anything she raised her hand and touched his cheek. Arya could feel his three-day stubble, as Gendry leaned into her touch, seemingly as dazed in her sight as she was by his. This felt real, this was real he was really here, but how? He stepped closer crossing the line of personal space she only ever had allowed him to intrude, her son of corse was a different matter, and raised both of his hand to her face, touching her cheeks, cradling her head. She practically drowned in his ocean-blue, but there was something in them, a look that snapped her out of it.  
"Jay.", she shouted. Gendry seemed unfazed by her outburst, or the fact that she had yet not talked to him, still only looking at her.  
"Yes?", her son answered from the livingroom.  
"I thought your father doesn't know who you are.", she asked holding his gaze.  
"He doesn't."  
"Hey son.", he called. His first words since he entered her apartment. Not leaving her gaze either.  
"Hey dad.", Jay seemed to had become so adept to his father's voice that it took him a moment to realise who he had just talked to. Once the moment past, they heard him scrambling to his feet. The next moment he appeared in the doorway.  
"Dad!", the boy exclaimed before he rushed towards them and enveloped his father into a bear hug. Gendry let go of Arya's face and bent down to hug the boy in return. Tear's of joy welled up in her eyes. She had never thought she would see her son and the man she loved interacting with each other like this, like true father and son. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.  
"I never thought I would see you agin.", Jay said barely audible.  
"I know your mother calles me stupid all the time, but did you really think I wouldn't see through your little charade?", he answered looking at the boy.  
"I'm glad you did.", their son answered and buried his head into his father again. Gendry smiled down at the kid and then looked up at Arya again.  
"Hey partner. Would you mind giving your mother and me some space? We got a lot to talk about."  
"Not at all maybe you can understand her reasoning. I couldn't get it."  
Gendry chuckled and kissed the top of Jay's head, before the boy returned to the livingroom.  
The two looked at each other again.  
"Don't even know where to start.", Arya muttered silently. No hello, no telling him how much she had missed him an longend for him. No stating how much his appearance here healed what was broken inside of her for eight years now, how much this years apart from him had cost her. But it was true. She didn't know how to start to explain all those things.  
"How about you start by explaining me why I have a son I didn't know about.", he answered softly.  
Yes that would be at least a good start. So she nodded.  
"Ok, but lets go to the kitchen first, I don't want to talk about it in the hallway."  
"Ok.", Gendry agreed. As they where about to walk to the kitchen, she heard a cell vibrating, in the next moment she felt herself swept of her feet into Gendry's arms, bridle-style.  
"On second thought this place is a bit to open for my taste, anybody can come in and out as they pleases and I don't want any interruptions, so you are coming with me."  
She couldn't even protest as he was speaking again.  
"Jay!", he shouted. "I'm kidnapping your mother for a while. But my bodyguard Davos will show up here shortly and keep you company until he we are ready, he will bring you to us then."  
"Ok. Have fun!", their son shouted back. So much for help from his side. Gendry opened the door and walked them out, then down the stairs. Arya couldn't do much other then gap at him stunt.  
"You are unbelievable you know that?", she asked.  
"Yep, that's why you fell for me."  
"No actually I fell for your sensible considerate side."  
His only response was a chuckle.  
When they came outside a middle-aged man waited for them in front of a black Mercedes. The backdoor was wide open and as much as she could see the car had a spacious backseat.  
"My boy is upstairs, apartment 210. Take good care of him untill I call. And call somebody for my motorbike.", Gendry said as they passed the man who held the car door open for them. The man nodded. No questions, just plain obedience. Wich let her to wonder if he had done something like this before and when how often. Gendry never let go of her, even as they entered the car, seating her in his lap.  
The door closed beside them.  
"We can go.", he said to the driver, who did as he was told.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
"Home. At least the place I had wanted for us to be home."

* * *

Finally the next chapter, I'm guessing it was not what you gues expected, but I hope you will still like it.

The next chapter will finally reveal why Arya left Gendry, lets see if you can guess her reasons.

Thanks for all the review and coments

I appologise for spelling and grammar mistakes

helpfull coments, are allways apriciated, so review or pm me^^


	10. Arya and Gendry

Chapter 9-Arya and Gendry

They spend the car ride in silence. Gendry never let go of her, holding on to her as if she was his life line. Arya in return couldn't help but snuggle close into his embrace. This would be complicated enough, once they reached where ever he wanted to take her, so she basked in the peace they had now.  
As soon as they left the car Gendry wasted no time and lifted Arya up bridel-style again. If Seth had been stunned when he had showed up yesterday with Jay in his arms, his eyes practically popped out now with Arya in his arms. Gendry ignored him, just nodded while he passed and entered the elevator. The lift ride was spent in silence and soon enough the reached his apartment.

When they entered Gendry's apartment Arya's first impression of the place was darkness, and the second sadness. The place radiated both en vast mass.  
Rather abruptly Gendry let her down to her feet again and made sure she could stand on her own, before he took a step back, puting visible distance between them, showing the one that had been coursed by eight years of separation miscommunication.  
"I guess you want to take the opportunity and freshen up a bit, we have a lot to talk about, and no time to waste."  
With that he walked right past her and entered the livingroom. At least he was a thoughtful kidnapper, though not a very helpful one he had left her in the middle of the hallway without any directions. But she wouldn't ask him, they had more important things to talk about then directions to the bathroom.  
Arya was amazed though, how well he still knew her. Anticipating that she would need a bit time and space alone to compose herself, after his sudden appearance in her life again and then been swept away by him. And maybe he also need some time to calm down as well.

When Arya came back into the livingroom she was greeted with piano music and a melody that she had hold on to for years. Their melody. She walked up to him slowly not to disturb his concentration. He had alway's been quite a sight when he was lost in playing, like now. She waited for the right moment, as it came she started to sing, stopping in her path towards him just before she could touch him.

_Yours and mine, mine and your love story is a difficult one._  
_It can't be told with a few words._

She didn't even finished the first sentence before he stopped and looked at her with an unreadbele expression.  
"You still remember the lyrics?", he asked softly. The question had something desperate, that it pulled her towards him and vanquished the distance that she had instinctively tried to put between them, to protect her. But it wouldn't go like this, all or nothing that how it alway's where between them and would be now.  
"Of course I still know them, this lyrics they were meant for us and I kept it in my heard for you."  
He didn't reply instead he turned back to the piano and started to play their song again.

_Yours and mine, mine and your love story is a difficult one._  
_It can't be told with a few words._  
_This story of a man and a woman is a new one, _  
_and it can't be told with just a few words_

Arya sang and where stuned when Gendry but in and sung the lyrics of the next verse

**Yours and mine, mine and your love story is a difficult one.**  
**It can't be told with a few words.**  
**This story of a man and a woman is a new one, **  
**and it can't be told with just a few words**

_Separated from each other when we are made for each other_  
_Yours and mine, mine and your love story is a difficult one._  
_It can't be told with a few words._

**When I started to love you I felt I got the world,**  
**Never thought that one day you would be so close and miles away**  
**Why did you give me such a dream to only destroy it in reality? **  
**Separated from each other when we are made for each other**  
**Yours and mine, mine and your love story is a difficult one.**  
**It can't be told with a few words.**

Arya had moved even closer towards Gendry and stood now directly behind him but a bit to the side. He had turned his head to the side and titled it a bit so he could look at her, never interrupting his play.  
She took his head in both of her hands, much like he had when they had been in her apartment, and looked him sincerely in the eyes, drowning in those deep oceans.

_Each and every moment we shared was filled with joy _  
_It can't be told with a few words._  
_You are in my every feeling, each memory is filled with our story_  
_It can't be told in just a few words_  
_Yours and mine, mine and your love story is a difficult one_

**The day's sneak up on me, the nights steal away**  
**Thought on you hound me every moment**  
**This longing wants the distance between you and me to disappear.**  
**Yours and mine, mine and your love story is a difficult one**  
**It can't be told with a few words.**

**Separated from each other when where made for each other**  
**Each and every moment we shared was filled with joy **  
**It can't be told with just a few words**  
**You are in my every feeling, each memory is filed with our story**  
**It can't be told in just a few words**

**_Yours and mine, mine and your love story is a difficult one_**  
**_It can't be told with a few words._**  
**_This story of a man and a woman is a new one, _**  
**_and it can't be told with just a few words_**

Arya had sat now beside Gendry, with her back towards the piano. He looked at her and she at him. They sung the last part of the song together. He had stopped playing, instead his right hand was tangled in her long hair, her head jerked towards him and hold in place by his strength.  
When the last words tumbled from there lips, they clashed in a heated, passionate and desperate kiss, that had been fueled by eight long years of separation and was filled now with longing and want. When they had to part for air Arya leaned her forehead against his.  
"Tell me what happened between us eight years ago.", Gendry said with a raged voice.  
"I know only half of it, your's is the other half of the story, you need to tell me as well.", she answered equally breathless.  
"I will, but you first."  
"How about we take turns? I tell you a bit of my side and then you fill in the blanks with your side, then it's my turn and so on."  
"Ok you start."  
"How about we toss a coin and decide who start's."  
"How about you stop stealing time and get the fuck on already."  
Arya sighed: "I guess since I left you it's only fair. Best thing I start with how my family found out about us and I found out about Jay.

* * *

_It was a few day's after new year. Though monday she had slept in shamelessly using the opportunity when her parent weren't holding the reigns over her as strong as usual. She knew she had to get up at some point soon today, since Rickon had a game and she had to be there, but half awake she prefered to fantasized about how she would meet Gendry later the day and celebrate there delayed little new year party, then to think about that. That's when Sansa entered her room. Of course she was dressed properly and looked like she had been up already for hours. She sat on her bed and shook her shoulder._  
_"Arya get up we need to talk."_  
_Arya only turned her head into the pillow and answered: "Go away.", her voice muffled by layers of fabric._  
_"You know what THAT is?", Sansa asked._  
_Arya lifted her head to take a look just to humor her sister and maybe get her of her case._  
_THAT was one of these useless smartphones that everybody seemed to have these day's and nobody really needed. She drooped her head back into the pillow. _  
_"Your cell.", she groaned._  
_"No. Yours.", Sansa answered and got of the bed._  
_Right she and Sansa had the same cellphone now, since her sister insisted on getting her the same model in the same color for her birthday just a few weeks ago. It took Arya a moment, but once realisation dawned to her she scrambled of the bed._  
_"Change first and meet me in the livingroom we need to talk.", her sister said from the door before she left._  
_Arya didn't even think of changing first, her sister had her cell for good's sake! Instead she hurried after her and reached her just as she entered the livingroom. Her parent's where there as well, but she didn't paid them any attention. If she had she would have seen the stony expression on her father's face and the nearing tears in her mother's eyes. Wich would have told her that she was in serious trouble and in reaction would have send her running to Gendry as fast as her feet would have carried her. But she didn't so destiny took it's turn. _  
_"Sansa what the hell are you doing with my phone and give it back to me now.", she held out her hand expectantly._  
_"Arya sit down we need to talk.", her father interrupted. Arya turned to look at her father and saw the look in his eyes, but it was too late to run now. So she slumped on the nearest seat._  
_Sansa took a seat beside her, and reached for her hand._  
_"Arya I wanted to say I swear I didn't ment to take your phone I thought it was mine, you know how you always leave it lying around so...," Sansa rambled on a few more moments before she stopped herself and took a deep breath. This was when there mother spoke up. _  
_"You haven't felt so well in the last couple of week's, right?" _  
_Arya furrowed her brows._  
_"Yes but I'm all better now." Well that was only kind of true, the nauseous feeling, that she had complained about she felt all the time now and decided to just live with it._  
_"But you did see a doctor about it?"_  
_Arya nodded she did, but only on Gendry's insistence. He was so overprotective sometimes._  
_"The doctor called.", Sansa said. It was the fist time she said anything since her rambling. "And I picked it up. Since I thought it was mine, and when he said he was a doctor and confused me with you, before I could tell him he told me what he had found."_  
_"So what is up with me? I am I dying or why are you all make so serious faces?"_  
_Her father looked like he wanted to speak up, but it was Sansa who answer her._  
_"You are pregnant."_  
_"WHAT?" That was not possible, especially since the only time she had slept with Gendry without protection, had been the first time at all. On the roof of his flat. They had both been to consumed by there passion and want for each other to think straight. After that time always with. And even then she had taken immediately the after pill and a couple of weeks later she had, had her period._  
_"Well that was my first reaction as well.", Sansa answered. _  
_"How is this even possible, I took the pill, I had my period, I can't be pregnant."_  
_"We called the doctor here he will explain everything." But Arya didn't listed for the first time in her life she didn't know what to say, had no snarky remark or sarcastic comeback. _  
_"Who is it Arya?", her father asked. "Who is the child's father?"_  
_And then she realised something they where in the livingroom discussing this. Sansa could have given her this piece of live shattering information earlier in her room when it had been just the two of them but she had led her out here, to have their parents involved in this discussion. Why did she do that?_  
_"He is nobody.", she answered distracted. All she could think about was that she needed to get to Gendry. She needed him at her side right now, plus he had no idea that there was a child on it's way and as shocked as he would be he would also smile, shout that he was the happiest man alive, then vowing that everything will be all right and drown her in his joy over this. That was exactly what she needed. _  
_"Now Arya don't be like this tell us.", her father interrupted her thoughts. She looked at him, that was odd why did he insist, the same moment she realised the second thing today._  
_"You know." This was not a question, but a statement. _  
_"Did you really thing you moving all that money from one account to another would go by unnoticed?"_  
_Indeed she did._  
_"I thought you would be too busy to notice."_  
_Ned choose to didn't answer that._  
_"Stop skirting around the subject and tell me what I wanted to know.", he said in his commanding voice that never failed him. But instead of making her answering him, it only triggered her defiance._  
_"I won't tell you jack."_  
_Her fathers eyes narrowed on her the famous Stark-Steal fixed on her but she wouldn't crumble. That was when her mother interacted. _  
_"We won't harm the boy if that's what you fear, just tell as and all will be good." But Arya didn't belive that. _  
_"You don't know him, and he is nobody of our social circle either." Her mother looked relieved and enraged the same time. _  
_"You wanted to run away with a nobody? And allowed him to get a child on you what where you thinking?"_  
_"We weren't just planing to run away, we where going to get married. Anyway the child wasn't planed, at least not yet. However I knew how you two would react if you knew about us, the same way you are reacting now, so that was what I was thinking."_  
_"What? You where going to marry and run away?", Sansa asked disbelieving. Come to think of hearing her sister speaking there plan out loud like this it sounded an awful lot like a story from one of the romantic novels Sansa used to read as a teen and that Arya had despised. She cringed at that thought, and looked at her sister sudden rage building up in her._  
_"How could you tell them about the pregnancy?", she verbally attacked her sister._  
_Sansa went to speak in her defiance but their father beat her to that._  
_"Don't turn on your sister she did the right thing in telling us. Now I ask you for the last time who is he?"_  
_Arya answered with shutting her mouth, pressing her lips into a thin line and crossed her arms in front of her chest._  
_"Fine have it your way. You are grounded."_  
_"What?!", she interrupted but her father continued as if she hadn't said anything._  
_"Your relationship with this boy end's now. You will stay within these four walls, without contact to anybody, but the family and the security, until the child is born. When that happens we will give it up for adoption."_  
_Arya looked at her father shocked by his decision. A quick look at Sansa told her she was shocked as well. She jumped at her feet in protest._  
_"You can't do this, this is my child and...", her father looked at her expectantly reckon that she would spill Gendry's name in her rage. She wouldn't do him this favour. "And my fiancé's. You have no right."_  
_"I have every right as your father, since you are still a minor. And since your "fiancé" obviously doesn't know he can't object wich leaves the choice with me."_  
_Arya couldn't belive what she was hearing._  
_"This is about your good dam reputation isn't it? You don't want to deal with what the media would make out of this. That's why you want to take my child away from me.", she shouted at her father._  
_"Arya, think this through", her mother tried to reason. "You are sixteen. You have school and college to consider. You can't do this and raise child all on your own."_  
_"I won't be on my own.", she answered and turned her back on her parents and sister who had sold her out to there parents like this. Walking towards the elevator. Now she wished she had listen to her sister and changed but even in her sleepclothes she wouldn't stay a minute longer in this place. It hadn't be planed like this but now it was crucial that she got to Gendry and left town with him, it was the only way to be with him and keep there child._  
_Seven minutes later she was back in her parents apartment. The chef of security Jory himself had dragged up her here again. _  
_"Like I said you are grounded.", her father greeted her when Jory went back to his post. Her mother and Sansa where still in the room though Sansa looked like she didn't want to._  
_"Not for long she answered coldly."_  
_"Arya...", her mother tried again._  
_"No I won't I love him and neither you and dad nor anyone else is going to separate me from him. And you won't take my child from me either!"_  
_"Think about what you wanted to do with your live Arya, you wanted to be a photographer, you wanted to travel... Do you really want to throw all that away for a boy who can't provide for you and a child who will always burden you? Please, my daughter, see reason. Think about where your heart lies." _  
_Arya fixed her Stark-Steelgaze on her mother and for the first time ever Catleyn Stark could keep her daughters gaze and looked away._  
_"That is the problem mother I don't know where my heart lies because it isn't with me any longer.", Cat looked at her again._  
_"What do you mean it isn't with you where else should it be?"_  
_"Where is my heart? Well that is a good question. It's not inside a fire, or above the sky or under the ocean or outside the wind."_  
_They all looked at her disbelieving but she continued._  
_"It is there in HIS hand, HIS eyes, HIS life, HIS soul and WITH his heart. It is where it truly belonged."_  
_Stunned silence flowed her declaration before her mother stuttered out. _  
_"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter? I don't even recognise you anymore, do you know how you look and sound sputtering such nonsense just now?"_  
_Arya cringed she knew exactly how she sounded. Like the most sappiest, love-struck character of the most cliché ridden romantic novel ever written. But she could help it that was exactly how she felt, to hell with the consequences._  
_"Enlighten me mom how did I sound and look?"_  
_"Like a stupid fool in love."_  
_"Really? Well I'm willing to look so stupid till I've had enough!"_  
_That was it. There was nothing more to say about. Arya went to her room and stayed there. The doctor came and went she couldn't care less. As the afternoon went along Sansa came to see her._  
_"Dr. Luwin was here. That's the doctor you went to see for your condition."_  
_"Why?"_  
_"Why? Because you are pregnant despite your precautions. You need answers."_  
_"No why did you tell them?"_  
_"I thought it was the best for."_  
_"Yeah? Well it's not thanks to you I'm looked up here now. Why didn't you just came to me and talked to me first Sans?"_  
_"Me talking to you?"_  
_"Yes."_  
_"I would have Ria if I had thought you would talk to me in return. But let's face it you wouldn't do that. You would have brushed me of. Me and my worries for you and went on fixing things on your own. How could I know you where about to run away and leave us all behind. I only was trying to be a good sister too you. I was just trying to help. I understand when you hate me right now but..."_  
_"What did Luwin said.", Arya interrupted. "Why am I pregnant?"_  
_"Because you had sex."_  
_"Sansa...", she said threatening. _  
_"And because the Pill doesn't always work as fail save. It's not hundred percent sure method to prevent a child. The percentage is small but it is there." _  
_"And my period how does he explain that?"_  
_"He says bleeding can happen during the first month of the pregnancies, it's nothing too unusual. Some women bleed through out there whole thing. I quote "Nature is unpredictable and we understand only a small amount of it.""_  
_"Sound's like the man is a real Confucius."_  
_"Anyway regarding your nauseous feeling. Just eat and rest properly and it will go away. He also said you will start to show soon. You are in you fourth month right?"_  
_"Three and a haf."_  
_"Right, then I better leave you to rest." Sansa stood up and walked to the door, before she could leave Arya spoke up again."_  
_"I wouldn't have done it you know?"_  
_Sansa turned and looked quizzically and her sister, but Arya had her gaze averted out the window._  
_"If our places where reversed I would have told you before mum and dad. Even if you would have brushed me of. And I don't hate you either."_  
_"Arya I..."_  
_"I'm tied Sansa I think I need to do the resting you mention."_  
_"Of course.", with that she left the room._  
_Shortly after that Rickon showed up. And his simple unconditional love for her was balm for her wounded soul, just what she needed. Then a few hours later Jon showed up, summoned by their father. Her favorite brother turned into her prison guard taking her chance to get out of this place away from her. Not even two day's later Gendry showed up demanding to see her, but he was denied. So he started to sing for her. Arya got Rickon to go down to him for her and recorded what he played. Rick was the only one she could ask for the favour. Jon didn't want to take sides in this fight and just did his job. Robb was utterly disappointed with her and enraged towards Gendry. Sansa still felt guilt over what had happened and Bran gave her the silent treatment furious with her for trying to run away. So Rickon was the only one left. He wouldn't give Gendry any messages from her but he recorded what he played. When he got it back to her she listen to it for day's and day's and then started to write lyrics for the melody. _  
_It took her two week's, Robb's reckless decision to beat her fiancé up and her father's calculating behaviour, but in the end she got Jon on her side. He left wich gave her the chance to escape. As she did, two day's after he left._

* * *

"I didn't waste any time and looked everywhere for you but it was like earth itself had swallowed you up. And I was hunted by my own family and pregnant. Not the ideal combination. Where where you?"  
Now it was Gendry's turn to explain what happened. How he met Robert after Robb hat beat him up and the deal he made with him. Followed by the month's he had worked like a mad man to achieve his goal. Then finally when he thought himself worthy of her he had written those latter's fully expecting her to show up, so they would be reunite to never separated again. Instead Jon showed up with the worst news imaginable.  
"All my dreams where shattered that night."  
"I can't belive Jon would do and say something like that. Robb, ok what ever, but Jon..."  
"It was him!"  
"I belive you but still, I wasn't even with them when you wrote the latter, so why..", suddenly something Sansa said crossed her mind.  
"I wasn't with them, and neither with you. They must have thought something terrible had happened to me, and they blamed you. That's why he beat you up an told all those lies."  
"If that's true, why didn't he just tell me that instead?"  
"He must have thought me not wanting you was the better punishment."  
"So he had me all those years pining and longing after a woman he thought, what? Dead?"  
"Very likely." If this was true Sansa's comment made sence, and she had a whole lot more mess to fix.  
"Great. I love your family more and more by the day!", he remarked sarcastically.  
"Anyway, where were you?", Gendry asked getting to the original topic.  
"Do you remember Jaqen H'ghar?"  
Of course he did. That was the guy they meet when they came back from there trip to Harren Hall. Harren Hall was a castle ruin outside of New York. At the beginning of the last centuries a billionaire with too much money and time had bought the whole thing in Europe and brought it back to the States, to rebuild it stone by stone. Nowadays' it was a tourist attraction. It had been the weekend of Arya's birthday, and of course her mother Cat and sister Sansa had planed a birthday party as grand as Sansa's had been a few weeks ago. Arya on the other hand hadn't want to celebrate at all and instead bagged her father to allow her a trip to Harren Hall on that weekend. Officially she wanted to take some scenery shoots from the castle ruin and the landscape around, for the magazine she was working for. In reality she just wanted to get away from her family and spent her birthday with Gendry without having to fear they could be discovered by her family. Ever since Gendry had proposed to her they had kept a low profile, even more then they already had, to tip nobody off.  
In the end Arya agreed to a compromise. The grand party was of the table, instead it would be a small gathering with her family and close family friends in a small low profile restaurant, wich would hopefully keep them of the radar of the paparazzi. After the party Arya was of for the weekend to go to her trip while her father paid for it, that was his birthday present for her. They had rented a small cottage in the village near the ruin. The memory of that weekend was one of the happiest in all his live. The closeness they shared and joy of just being together freely, the experience was one of a kind and made hope for the future.  
On sunday evening they had driven back to New York. On their way back they came across a accident. Of corse they immediately went to help. A man was stuck with his legs under his car, as it turned out later that had been Jaqen. Without heavy tools there wasn't much Arya and Gendry could do and sadly since they took a back road, reception had been impossible. So Arya had stayed with Jaqen while Gendry took the car to get help. As he was gone Jaqen's system broke down and Arya saved him with mouth to mouth. When Gendry had been back with help the man had barely been alive, but thanks to Arya he still was. Before Jaqen had been transported away he had given Arya his card with the promise to help when ever she needed it.  
Gendry remembered.  
"Yes, but what has he to do with it?"  
"I stumbled upon a few of his assets and they helped me searching for you, while hiding from my family.

_The pregnancy had been a long and messy affair, more like a sickness than a pregnancy really. Feeling nauseous the whole day, and worrying about Gendry all the time hadn't help her getting better either. Chained to her bed, coursing to live like an eremite, not being in touch with the world outside the walls of the "House of Black and White" or search for Gendry herself, wasn't also much of a help. Than there son had finally had made his appearance. Arya slowly regained her strength, a nother month past, by then she could leave the bed again and Jaqen with incredible timing had finally found Gendry. Arya had never been happier in her life. Finally they would be together again._  
_But the evening she finally saw him again she realised everything had changed in the worst way possible. He was a rock star now, and not just that but also the son of a powerful man with mony and assets all over the world. So she was faced with a decision that altered hers and Gendry's life forever. For his sake she stayed away, but she couldn't leave like that without letting him see her a last time and giving him prove that she still loved him and would so till the end of time._  
_Arya got back to the car where there, no her son and Jaqen waited. She had left the baby with him with the intention to get him later. She didn't want to go like a bull at a gate, at him by showing up with a baby._  
_She didn't utter a word when she got in._  
_"I've warned you things changed.", Jaqen said._  
_And in deed he had, but Arya hadn't listened. For her nothing could have changed so dramatically that they would find a way, together. Boy had she been wrong_  
_"So what now?"_  
_"You fulfilled your end of the barging I let you of the hook. I only need a ride back to the "House of Black and White" to get my things. Then I won't bother you any longer."_  
_"Girl I owe you a life dept did you really think a small errand would be enough to pay you back? Besides your family is still after you. You know how powerful they are, do you really want to take any chances? Name it what else do you want!"_  
_Small errand? Finding Gendry had not been a small errand. It had taken him the whole rest of her pregnancy, five month and the one month she had recovered to finally find him. Six month of work! But Arya wasn't in the mood to argue with him. Not when desperation was eating her up, like a hungry animal did devour his pray. She was standing in front of a gaping dark pit. Behind her shone bright light but she was too sacred to turn and see if it was real or false hope. Where had she heard those words before? She didn't remember but there where no truer words for how she felt._  
_"Name it!", Jaqen repeated._  
_"A new life.", Arya answered, that's was what she and her son needed. A clean slight, a new life._  
_"Done."_  
_Not even twenty-four hours later Arya held her and her sons new documents in hand._  
_She was "Mrs. Arry Waters" from now for the rest of her life._

* * *

"I still don't get it. Ok I was a rock star, still am, and the new son of a powerful man. My status finally matched yours, so why oh so suddenly couldn't you be with me?"  
"You really don't understand it?"  
"Didn't we just went through that?"  
"Ok then lets play this out. How would you have reacted when I showed up out of the blue with our son?"  
"I would have been happy, no delighted. Sure I would have been surprised, but I loved you and wanted nothing more than to be with you. Wait... did you thought I wouldn't have felt this way? Arya! How could you even think such a thing?  
"No of course I didn't thought that, it didn't even crossed my mind. But tell me what would your father, manager, and all the other's have said in that scenario?"  
"The would have been happy for me."  
"Really? Wouldn't they have asked why I showed up at that time of times? Isn't it more likely they would have thought me a self-obsessed, arrogant, gold digger, who is only after your money, especially after my brother showed up not even a month before that and told you, you where not good enough for me?"  
Gendry shrugged: "Maybe, either way it wouldn't have mattered. I knew you weren't like that I loved you."  
"I know, but they would have planted a seed of doubt in you."  
"That's why you left? A seed?"  
"No but what that seed would have grown into. Don't you get it? You where a rock star, you had the world at your feet and had chances and opportunities even I with my privileged background couldn't dream of. But with Jay and me in the picture there would have been a lot of things someone in your position would miss out."  
"So? I wouldn't have minded."  
"At first sure."  
"At first? What do you mean?"  
"I mean at first it wouldn't be a problem, missing out on things because you suddenly had a wife and a child to take care of. But every time we had fought or had an desagreement you would start to question my intentions and ask yourself if the others where right about me. Maybe you want to argue that we wouldn't have fought, but don't kid yourself of course we would have our relationship wasn't perfect, . So you would have started to resent me for it, and I couldn't bear to lose your love like that. And I couldn't force you chose either, so I left for your sake."  
"So instead of trusting me, having faith in my love for you and talk things through with me you made a decision not just for yourself but for me as well as our son and robbed me of the chance to be a father for him, in return you let him grow up fatherless. I won't even mention that you broke my heart in the process."  
Arya flinched hearing him saying it like that made her selfless decision sounding a lot more selfish. She looked at him, he had an icy expression on, that betrayed nothing and looked away.  
"And why didn't you come to me when I had been a rock star for few years, and had the chance to take on all the opportunities you spoke of? Let me tell you between us I had it all by now, and I would traded them for you and Jay any day."  
"The same reason why I couldn't come when Jay was born. The timing. The question would still have stood: "Why didn't I came early, like when he was born, or when I found out, or before you became famous.  
"So what now?"  
She looked at him again, quizzically this time.  
"I still love you, even after you left me, and after all this years. Heck I will love you till I die. And you love me back. That much is obvious. And now that we have a son together I know about. There is no way in hell I'm letting go of him, so we are again connected through him as well, but that has nothing to do with our relationship. If we continue or not. I made the mistake once and force marriage on you. You weren't ready back then, that's why you left. I see that now. But what are we going to do about us, it's your call now."  
Through his little speech Arya had wanted to protest several times especially when he said she hadn't been ready back then. But she knew he was right. She had been so afraid of rejection, that she had winded up the easy way out, not trying. She could also see why he wanted her to make the decision. It had been always him who took a leap of faith. He had been the one to ask her out, turning their friendship into a relationship. He had been the one to sought her out as soon as he had a lead after she had run and even through their separation always believed in them as couple. Sure she had asked him to run away with her, but again he had asked her to marry him, wich made things seriously official. The only time SHE had been tested, she chosed to run. Now it was her turn to take a leap of faith and after eight years, almost nine she sure as hell was ready for it.  
Arya slid down the bench, turned and kneeled in front of him. He was so tall, she had to title her head back while she took his hands in her's, as she looked in his unreadable ocean-blue eyes.  
"If this years apart from you have teached me anything, then that I can't live without you."  
She said simply. "Now that you found me again I can never let go of you again, I don't have the strength for it."  
Arya slipped the ring he had given her from her left hand.  
"With this ring you have asked me if I wanted to be yours. I have sworn by it that I would be. Let me tell you that I have honour my vow. I was yours all this time, even before you gave me the ring. Now I ask you by this ring, will you be mine in return? Will you marry me?"  
Arya looked at him with hope that everything would be righted now. Gendry's face betrayed nothing when he gave her the answerer.

* * *

Ned Stark wasn't used to be let wait. Especially not by the man he vowed to never see, much less talk, in his live again. Gendry Baratheon, the man who had coursed the ultimate downfall of his favorite child. God how he despised him. But here he was in one of the conference rooms in the "Red Keep"-hotel summond like a lowly servant and left waiting like a unwanted pet. If the Baratheon boy hadn't donated a huge sum to his partie, just to meet him he would have been here in the first place. But this was getting ridicules now.  
Finally the door opened and the young man entered. Clad in a designer suit, a expensive but decent Rolex on the wrist, expensive looking italian shoes on his feet, Gendry looked very much the like the rich heir to a multimillion dollar companie he was now and not at all like the last time Ned had seen him. The boy walked to the seat across from him and sat down, without much fuss. Like him he didn't stop far false pleasantries, like hello or how are you.  
"Ned so nice of you to find the time come here."  
"Cut the garbage boy, what do you want?"  
Gendry raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on the rudeness of the senator.  
"I'm here to deliver a message from my fiancé Arya to you and your family. Yes she is alive and yes even through all your meddling we are still going to marry. If you don't belive me ask Sansa. They have been in contact for a while now. She will confirm that it is truly Arya."  
Relive surged through Ned, after all those years in suspense they finally got a live sign from her. Then the cold anger he had felt ever since he had learned of his beloved daughter relationship with this scum.  
"What does she want?"  
"The day after tomorrow we are going to get weed and spent our honeymoon in Winterfell. But before we take this step Arya want's to talk things out with you and the other members of your family, set things right. She also wants our son to meet her family and want to rid him of the impression he got of you people when he meet your brute children the first time. If it where up to only me I would make sure as hell he stays away from you. But Arya wishes it, so..."  
"So you indulge her. Careful with that, I did it all her childhood and look how she turned at me."  
Gendry sneered at that.  
"Tomorrow at ten back here. Be in time and bring the rest of your family."  
"What makes you think I would come? I disowned Arya the moment she left, I don't want to see her."  
"You know my father tought me it is always helpful to have intel on people if you want things done. I'm sure you don't want the press to know about Jon and Sansa's true parentage."  
"What are you talking about?", willing himself not to bleach. "I'm there father, and my wife is their mother."  
"That is true for Jon but not so much for Sansa. On the other hand Catleyn is unmistakably Sansa's mother but Jon's...", he trailed of, not finishing the sentence. Then he stood up.  
"Teen o'clock don't forget, and be in time we have a tight schedule.", with that Gendry left.  
Ned slumped into his chair. How the hell did the boy found that out? A moment later a side-door opened and his son and security guard Jon entered. He had been in the neighbouring room vigilantly monitoring the whole meeting.  
"What the hell did he ment father?", Jon looked shocked and angry and had all right to be. Ned knew he had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

_Each and every moment we shared was filled with joy. You are in my every feeling, each memory is filled with our story_

Those are my favortie lines out of the song. And hello again. This is the finall chapter and I hope you liked it, corse I have been waiting to write this^^.

I hope it wasn't to predictable and you where surprised a few times.

I smuggled a few quotations into the dialoges. Tell me if you reconised any. So now it's just the epiloge left that will hopefully wrap up everything to everbodys satisfaction. I also will reaveal where I got all the quotes from I smuggled into all the chapter's.

As allways I liked to thank everybody who had reviewed, liked and favorite the story it means a lot to me. So please don't hesitate to review this chapter as well^^

I don't own a thing, just Jay

And as allways I appologise for any spelling and grammar mistakes


End file.
